


Fortune's Fools

by psychotic_cat17, RaeDMagdon



Series: The Best Entertainment [25]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Asari - Freeform, Bondage, Childhood Sweethearts, D/s, F/F, Femslash, Fetish, First Time, Fluff, Leather, Magic Cock, Mind Meld, Mind Sex, Riding Crop, Spanking, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 66,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_cat17/pseuds/psychotic_cat17, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lycoris Tevos enters into a friends-with-benefits arrangement with Athena T'Soni, she is confident that she can fake her way through her inexperience and preserve their close relationship. But all bets are off once her crush starts growing into something more... (MMIP Universe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **AN:** Yup! Athena and Lycoris are back by popular request, this time in a much longer story. It's all about how they go from a friends-with-benefits arrangement to full-on love, and will probably coincide with a rewrite of Starcrossed Lovers at some point. I dragged **_psychotic-cat_** into this project and forced her to give me her much-appreciated help. She is awesome. If you have suggestions for scenes, you can leave them in the reviews. I've got a skeleton down but we love reader input!
> 
>  **Warning:** You know the drill. All the stuff in my Aria/Tevos fanfics? Some things are inherited, I guess. ;D Expect bondage, dirty talk, spanking, cock stuff, vanilla stuff, adorable first-time fumbling, and grand, sweeping confessions of love. But although psychotic-cat and I are looking forward to torturing and embarrassing these kids A LOT, we promise that Lycoris and Athena will not find out their respective parents are swingers. That's just TMI for the poor dears.

"As much as I complain about Diana and Nezzy, I almost miss them now that we're over at your apartment," Athena sighed, lounging back against the pillows. "I guess I'm used to having a bit more noise around. I keep expecting Benezia to burst in like she usually does."

While Athena stared lazily at the ceiling, Lycoris took the opportunity to steal an unnoticed glance at her reclining figure. Her gaze lingered on the soft strip of skin just beneath Athena's shirt, trying and failing to keep her expression neutral. She only allowed herself a few seconds to look before she averted her eyes and shifted on the edge of the mattress, crossing one leg over the other. "Tell me you're joking. The whole reason I invited you over was so we could get some time away from them."

Athena stretched her arms above her head, and Lycoris swallowed as the gap of skin grew wider. "I don't know, maybe I'm just bored. There isn't much to do in your parents' apartment. I keep imagining how angry your Mom will be if I break something."

"There's as much to do here as there is at your house," Lycoris said, a little defensively. "Just fewer annoying sisters to get in the way." But the more she thought about it, the more she had to admit that she missed Athena's sisters, too. Not because she actually liked them, but because they provided a convenient buffer. Spending time alone with Athena had started to feel awkward lately, and without Diana and Benezia around, uncomfortable thoughts kept creeping into her head. They were mostly pleasant, but they also made her nervous.

One of those thoughts struck her, and it flew from her mouth before she could think better of it. "Actually, there is something interesting here I'm sure you don't have in your apartment."

"Really?" Athena abandoned her relaxed pose and sat up on the bed. Lycoris privately mourned the loss of that strip of beautiful skin, but moved to sit up as well. It was replaced with something better when Athena's face lit up with a smile. The strange fluttery feeling she had experienced several times over the past few months started up again in her chest. "I don't suppose you'd care to elaborate?"

Lycoris gave a careless shrug of her shoulders, trying to appear nonchalant. "I dunno. You said you were worried about pissing my mom off..."

Athena's eyes gleamed with interest. "Try me."

Lycoris considered her options in silence, but it didn't take long for temptation to win out. She stood up, shifting her weight to one hip and crossing her arms over her chest. "You sure you can handle it? I don't want you freaking out."

"Oh, I can handle it." Athena scooted across the bed, hovering closer by her side. "You have to show me. Please?"

Lycoris barely managed to stifle a shiver of delight as Athena's fingers curled around her crossed forearms. She pretended to think about it for a few extra seconds, knowing the entire time that she couldn't resist. "All right, I'll show you."

The grip on her elbow tightened, and Lycoris's face burned when Athena's arm slid into hers. "Lead the way. I'm dying to know what it is."

"Where it is," Lycoris corrected as they made their way out of her bedroom. She led Athena down the hall, past the kitchen, and through the living room, only stopping when they reached the small closet beside the front door.

Athena's brow furrowed. "Your 'interesting secret' is hidden in a coat closet?"

"Sort of. Just wait for it." Lycoris let go of Athena's arm and opened the door, revealing several mundane items of clothing. She pushed aside one of her father's many cropped leather jackets to show the very back of the closet. A glowing green pressure pad was tucked into one corner, and there was a seam where the wall should have been.

"It's an elevator," Athena gasped. "A secret room?"

Lycoris grinned as she keyed in the code. "Better. It's an entire secret floor! My folks own the apartment below this one as well, and... well, you'll see."

Athena rushed past her and into the elevator without any prompting, dragging her along behind. Lycoris laughed at her excitement and stumbled in beside her. She didn't have to press any more buttons, since the elevator only went between two floors, but she could sense Athena's impatience as they began moving. Lycoris wasn't entirely sure why, but she felt a little nervous herself. She already knew what was down in the secret floor beneath her family's apartment, but this would be the first time she had shown it to someone else. And that someone was not only her best friend, but a person she had become more and more aware of over the past few months.

Finally, the elevator came to a stop. Athena clutched tighter at her arm, and she had to stifle a gasp. Although they were used to touching each other, their physical contact had taken on a different dimension lately. Sometimes Lycoris found it hard to breathe when Athena was so close. Fortunately, the doors hissed open a few moments later, offering a convenient distraction. Dim lights flickered to life as they stepped into the room, and Athena's eyes went wide with surprise. "Oh, Goddess..."

 _'Oh Goddess indeed,'_  Lycoris thought. She had been similarly surprised the first time she had visited the room. It was much larger than expected, but filled with all kinds of interesting furniture, including a large, intimidating 'X' on prominent display near the center. Wide, comfortable couches were positioned at strategic locations, and the far wall was covered in various paddles, crops, and restraints, all organized by shape and color.

Athena's eyes followed hers, and she did a double-take at the sight of the wall. "Corrie? What is this place?"

Lycoris grinned. "Come on, The. There are at least twenty different paddles on the wall and a giant Nos Astra Doublebar in the middle of the room. You know exactly what this is."

"A giant... what?" Athena stammered. "You mean that?" She pointed at the large X. "I didn't even know it had a name, and I've seen a fair amount of... Wait, how do you know what it's called?"

Lycoris was thankful for the muted lighting in the room, because it hid most of her blush. "I looked it up, of course." While it was true that she had looked up what the contraption was, she had been hunkered protectively over her omnitool at the time with a terrified expression on her face. She had carefully erased her browser history after she finished as well, just in case either of her parents were keeping a closer eye on her extranet activities than she realized. She sauntered up to the 'X' and ran her hand over the gleaming frame. Before she could lose her courage, she cleared her throat and asked the question that was bursting to get out. "So, wanna see how it works?"

It was as bold a proposition as she could force herself to make, and she made sure to modulate her voice so that Athena's 'no' would roll right off her. But to her surprise, Athena didn't immediately refuse. She pulled her lower lip between her teeth instead, worrying the soft, supple flesh. A pulse of pleasure hit Lycoris directly in the gut, so intense that it nearly doubled her over. She had to clamp her legs shut to keep from embarrassing herself. She knew the basics about sexual pleasure, but had never experienced it like this. Even the limited experimenting she had done on her own hadn't produced such powerful reactions, and she was afraid of ruining her pants, meld or no meld.

"I - I'm not sure," Athena murmured. Her eyes stayed on the floor, but they kept darting guiltily toward the x-frame every few seconds. "It seems fairly self-explanatory."

Lycoris did her best to conceal her disappointment, but the fluttery feeling in her stomach and the pounding between her legs refused to go away. She struck a casual pose, folding her hands behind her back. There was still one option left. Although she was hesitant to use it, Athena's uncertainty had left her desperate. "What? Are you afraid?"

Athena straightened her shoulders. "Of course not! Why would I be afraid of a silly piece of furniture?"

"A Nos Astra Doublebar," Lycoris reminded her. She was very pleased with the reaction she had gotten, although the purple tinge spreading across Athena's cheeks made her pants feel even more constricting. She suddenly wished she hadn't copied her father's look quite so much. Leather had its disadvantages. "If you're not afraid, prove it."

Athena remained hesitant, but Lycoris knew she had her when she lifted her head and stared at the large 'X' with a determined look in her eye. She marched around the couch in the middle of the room and walked fearlessly up to the frame. Lycoris knew Athena well enough to see that she was too proud to stand down from a challenge. While she felt a little underhanded for using this particular tactic, it was effective at getting her what she wanted.

Once Athena was standing with her back against the x-frame, the flash of courage seemed to desert her again. Lycoris didn't have the heart to start barking orders at her. Instead, she leaned close and whispered, "Lift your arms over your head." She didn't turn away when Athena looked at her, searching for something in her eyes. Lycoris wasn't certain what Athena found, but she must have been reassured, because she settled more comfortably back against the frame and lifted her hands after taking a deep breath.

There were already restraints attached to the frame, and Lycoris was thankful that they were padded cuffs instead of metallic ones. She didn't want to make Athena any more uncomfortable than she already was, and she certainly didn't want to hurt her in any way. She tried to be especially gentle as she reached up and attached one wrist, cinching it closed so that it wasn't too tight, but Athena still couldn't get free without help.

"This isn't hurting you, is it?" she whispered beside Athena's cheek as she tested the restraints.

Her stomach lurched a little as Athena flexed her fingers, exploring her range of movement. "No. It just feels... funny, I guess."

"Funny how?"

"I'm not sure," Athena murmured. Her blush grew deeper beneath her freckles. "Maybe I'm afraid I look strange with my arms stuck up over my head."

It took an effort of will to move away, but Lycoris forced herself to step back and take in the view. Athena was absolutely breathtaking. With her wrists attached to the x-frame, her shirt had ridden up once again, revealing that same tantalizing strip of skin. The muscles of her stomach were taut, and her breasts were on even more prominent display than usual. It might have been wishful thinking, but she thought she could even see the outline of her nipples through the fabric of her shirt. "Um..." she said, swallowing to work moisture into her dry mouth. Apparently, it had rushed everywhere else instead. "You... you don't look strange, I promise. Maybe a little uncomfortable, though."

"Not really." Athena kicked the lower part of the x-frame with the back of her heel and grinned. "It's not as bad as I thought."

Lycoris suddenly remembered that she had forgotten to restrain Athena's legs. "That's because I'm not finished yet." She dropped to her knees, and her heart began racing faster as she drew level with Athena's hips. Resisting the temptation to reach out and feel their shape was not an easy task. Instead, she fumbled with the loose cuffs near the base of the x-frame, looping one around Athena's bare ankle and cinching it tight. "Still doing okay?" she asked, gazing up from her crouched position.

Athena responded with a look that Lycoris couldn't quite identify, but she could feel herself growing uncomfortably aroused because of it. Even as she worried that Athena might soon be able to read her true feelings in her gaze, Lycoris couldn't look away. She had always known Athena was beautiful, but she looked absolutely breathtaking from this particular view, and Lycoris had to fight the urge to lean forward and run her tongue over that soft strip of skin that had been tempting her all day.

The intimate thread between them was broken when Athena glanced away and cleared her throat. "It's fine," she said softly. "Not too tight."

"Good." Lycoris brought Athena's other ankle to the last padded cuff and pulled it closed. She took a deep breath before standing back up. It took all of her willpower, fueled by the uncertainty of whether or not her touch would be welcome, for Lycoris to keep her hands at her sides as she took her time looking at Athena. She had to swallow past the lump in her throat before she could speak. "So, that's how it works. Of course, the person in your position is usually naked..."

The light purple flush on Athena's cheeks began spreading down from her collarbone, and Lycoris couldn't help but follow it with her eyes. She desperately wanted to step closer. Close enough to press her lips against Athena's throat and taste the salt of her skin. Close enough to find the place where her pulse point pounded.

"And what would you be wearing?" Athena asked. Lycoris thought she heard a slight catch in her voice, but it could have been wishful thinking. "Latex?"

Lycoris grinned. "Leather, of course. You've seen my closet." This time, she was certain that the shudder rolling through Athena's body was not a result of her imagination. Her heart pounded harder in the cage of her chest, but she couldn't resist teasing Athena a little more. "Besides, I know how much you like my jackets."

Athena rolled her eyes. "You wish. I bet you wouldn't have a clue what to do with a girl even if you talked her into trying this thing."

Lycoris felt her own face burn with embarrassment, but she managed to keep a little of her composure as she stepped closer. "I did manage to talk a girl into trying this thing. You."

"Well, yes," Athena admitted, lowering her eyes to the floor and hiding behind her lashes. "But I don't actually like it..."

"Really?" Lycoris leaned forward, deciding to take the risk. If she was wrong, it might completely ruin their friendship. But if she was right... "Then why are your nipples showing through your shirt? Why are you breathing so hard? I'm sure if I put my fingers on your pulse, it would be racing."

Fortunately, Athena did not react with anger. Instead, she looked almost embarrassed. "I – I'm just uncomfortable. No one's ever tied me up before."

Lycoris's heart surged with hope. So far, Athena wasn't shouting at her or asking to be released. Maybe her wishful thinking wasn't quite so wishful after all. "You asked what I would do if I ever managed to talk a girl into trying this thing," she said, walking over to the display wall. "Well, I'll show you." She knew that Athena's eyes were following her every move, and she deliberately took her time as she touched a couple of different items, including an intimidating looking whip that she had no real desire to use.

Eventually, her hand moved on to a riding crop. That earned a soft gasp from behind her, and she stopped to test it out, gently plying the leather loop at the end. She had never held one before, but using it couldn't be too hard. Carefully, she took the crop down from the wall, gauging the weight in her hand. It was fairly light, and she gave it a few test swings, enjoying the look of surprise on Athena's face. "What? I'm just answering your question."

Athena began to squirm against the x-frame, obviously testing her bonds. "I... um, I wasn't expecting that choice." Her tone was nervous, but Lycoris suspected that the darkness swallowing up her eyes wasn't a result of fear. "I've known you my whole life. You don't seem like the type that enjoys hurting people."

Lycoris's confidence faltered, but she tried not to let it show on her face. "Who says I want to hurt anyone with it? There are plenty of other ways to use it."

"Other ways?"

"Duh. You don't think my Dad uses this room to torture mercs, do you?" She took another step forward, enjoying the way Athena's spine arched subtly as she lifted the riding crop. "Actually, scratch that. I don't want to think about what she does here."

"I don't know," Athena teased. "I've always thought your father was very attractive."

Lycoris froze, unsure whether Athena was telling the truth or just trying to provoke her. Instead of going with her first instinct, which was to cringe and say, "Gross," she decided to tease Athena right back. "Then I guess it's a good thing I look like her."

She tried to suppress a smirk as Athena's jaw dropped, but she was only marginally successful. Before Athena could think of another comeback, Lycoris focused on what she had been trying to do before. "Anyway, we were talking about other ways I could use this..." She lifted the riding crop, pleased when Athena's eyes zeroed in on the movement.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Athena straightened against the frame, and when her gaze shifted back up from the tip of the crop, Lycoris noticed that blackness had already started to swallow the vivid green of her eyes. "What are you waiting for? If you're as good as you say you are, you should have no problem making me beg you to stop."

Lycoris swallowed. She had spent more time than she wanted to admit thinking about what she would like to do to Athena if she ever got the chance, but now that her dream was literally spread out in front of her, she wasn't sure if she would be able to follow through. She clutched the handle a bit tighter, hoping the crop wouldn't slip from her shaking, sweaty palm. This was her big chance, and she didn't want to blow it.

After a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart, she extended the crop, dragging the hard leather tab along the bare strip of skin she had admired earlier. Athena flinched slightly at the first contact, and the small, involuntary motion instantly worsened the heavy pounding between Lycoris's legs. At last, she found her voice. "Oh, you won't beg me to stop," she said, tracing a line back and forth over Athena's abdomen. "I know what I'm doing. Once I get started, you're going to beg me to keep going."

Lycoris was more nervous than she had ever been about anything in her life, but she refused to show it. She knew she couldn't put Athena at ease about her knowledge and prowess if she was as jumpy as a virgin – a fact she had no intention of admitting if she could help it. Instead, Lycoris visualized one of her favorite fantasies and worked on making it a reality. She dragged the tip of the riding crop up along the center of Athena's torso, a little sad when the dark, well-crafted leather bumped over Athena's shirt instead of the beautiful skin she'd always admired. It didn't have nearly the same effect, but Lycoris was still pleased with the hitch in Athena's breath as the crop rose higher.

"You can say you don't like being strung up on this thing all you want." She drew the crop across Athena's chest, just below the underside of her breast. "But your body seems to like it." As she moved to do the same on the other side, Lycoris made sure the leather brushed against Athena's breast. Her loud, indrawn breath was heard throughout the room. Lycoris would have given anything to hear it exhaled on a moan, but apparently, Athena had more self-control than that.

"You're full of yourself," Athena said, but her stammered response didn't sound very convincing. She bit her lower lip, and Lycoris couldn't look away. She had spent countless nights wondering how soft Athena's mouth would be. How it would feel under hers. How it would taste. As tempting as Athena's breasts were, she found herself dragging the leather tab up past the neckline of her shirt instead, brushing along the curve of her throat.

"You're such a liar. " She leaned even closer, pressing the crop underneath Athena's jaw and tilting her chin up. It took all of her willpower to keep from surging forward and latching on to the soft place where her neck met her shoulder. "Come on. Admit you like it."

Athena jerked back a few inches, pulling away from the crop to shake her head. "I don't!"

Lycoris froze. She didn't believe that for one second, but she didn't want to take any chances either. She let the crop fall back to Athena's chest, sliding down over her collarbone and resting it directly between her breasts. "Then ask me to untie you. Say the word and I'll let you down. Promise."

Athena simply stared at her with wide, dark eyes. Silence stretched between them.

A slow smile spread across Lycoris's face. The fluttery feeling in her stomach erupted in a surge of warmth that spread through her chest. She hadn't been wrong. She dragged the edge of the crop lower, circling the curve of Athena's left breast deliberately this time. The outline of her nipple was obvious beneath the fabric of her shirt, and she couldn't resist teasing it. It hardened even further as she flicked over it, and this time, Athena did not manage to swallow back her moan in time.

"Tell me again that you don't like it," Lycoris said smugly as she circled the nipple before flicking it again, a little harder this time. Athena jerked against her restraints, and Lycoris hesitated for a second, hoping that she hadn't caused any pain. It was only when Athena opened her eyes and Lycoris saw the swiftly growing blackness in them that she was certain she hadn't gone too far.

This time, Athena couldn't even muster a protest. "Speechless already?" Lycoris asked. "I can't say that I'm surprised. You can barely catch your breath, and I can see you trembling. But you're not afraid, are you?" Lycoris slowly slid the tip of the crop across the valley between Athena's breasts until she got to the other nipple, lightly flicking that one as well.

Since Athena didn't seem willing or able to respond, Lycoris kept up a running commentary, as much to convince herself that this was really happening as to tease Athena. "No, I'm not hurting you. Every time I touch you, your body arches toward me, toward the pleasure. You like this. There's nothing wrong in admitting to it."

"I'd like to see you make me," Athena said, but her body gave her away. She shivered as the hard leather tab teased the tip of her breast. Lycoris let the edge of the crop drag lower, wondering what other reactions she could coax from Athena's vulnerable body while it was on such enticing display. She craved the soft little whimpers that Athena was trying desperately to stifle, and her head swam at the thought that she had caused the beautiful purple flush crawling across Athena's smooth blue skin.

Part of her wanted to throw the crop aside and remove the rest of Athena's clothes, but she knew it was too soon. Before she did anything else, she needed to hear Athena admit that she was enjoying herself. She didn't want to be alone in this feeling, this powerful desire that made her ache in ways she could not begin to describe. The only thing she wanted more than to learn every inch of Athena's body was confirmation that Athena needed her just as much. Slowly, she dragged the crop down the middle of Athena's stomach, stopping just below her navel and waiting for several breaths. "Oh, I can make you," she whispered, hiding her nervousness behind a confident grin. "But I'm not sure you're ready for it."

Athena's dark eyes fixed intently on her, and Lycoris gasped. Even though they weren't touching, she could almost imagine another consciousness pulling against hers, trying to draw her in. "Go ahead. Do your worst."

Lycoris couldn't manage a clever comeback. She could scarcely believe that Athena had given her permission to go further, but she wasn't going to waste the opportunity. She pulled the tip of the crop down, down, down, so slowly that every inch seemed to take a year. Athena sucked in a breath as the leather loop of the riding crop grazed across her stomach once again, this time only fleetingly as it continued on its exploratory journey. Lycoris only realized that she was holding her own breath when she noticed that Athena had suddenly stopped breathing.

As soon as the tip of the crop reached the top of Athena's pants, Lycoris used a little more pressure, wanting to make sure that she felt it through the material. She didn't deviate from her path straight down the center of Athena's body. The challenge had bolstered her courage, and she was determined to keep going until Athena was begging for her to continue.

Even without knowing exactly what she was doing, Lycoris could read the signs of Athena's body well enough to know when she grazed her clit. Her hips jerked, and a sharp cry exploded from her throat. "Admit you like it," she whispered, trying to ignore the fact that her own pants were unquestionably already ruined. "I could make you feel so good. Just say the word."

Instead of protesting as she had before, Athena tugged her lip back between her teeth. Her eyes were impossibly wide and dark, and her hips pushed subtly forward into the pressure, making soft, broken sounds each time it rubbed over the right spot. Lycoris couldn't help herself. She pressed a little harder, and her heart skipped when another surprised moan tore from Athena's throat. "Corrie!"

Heat surged between Lycoris's legs at the sound of her name. She had never heard Athena say it this way before, with an uneven edge of desperation. And she was already well past desperate herself. Everything she had ever wanted was just inches away, right at her fingertips. All she needed to do was find the courage to reach out and touch.

She tossed the crop aside, dropping it to the ground and closing the last few inches of space between them. Her fingers stroked down along the quivering flesh of Athena's abdomen, and even though she couldn't feel the warmth of her skin through the material of her gloves, her hand still trembled. "The...?" Her voice escaped in a hoarse whisper, and she found herself staring down at Athena's parted lips. She could feel the warmth of her breath, could almost taste the sweetness of her mouth, so tantalizingly close as it formed her name again.

"Corrie..."

Lycoris's lips were a breath away from Athena's when she heard the door upstairs slam shut and at least two muffled voices talking. The first thing that flitted through her head was that she'd thought her parents would have sound proofed their playroom. But less than a second later, Lycoris jerked back, and a horrified look replacing the mask of need and desire. "Fuck, that has to be my parents!"

That seemed to snap Athena out of the same haze. She struggled against her bonds, trying to free herself. "Let me down," she hissed, pulling at the restraints even though they both knew it wouldn't help. There was panic in her eyes that Lycoris wanted desperately to assuage, but all she could manage to do was focus on unbuckling one cuff at a time. She still had both of the ankle cuffs to take care of when they heard the elevator whir to life. "Hurry!"

The last restraint finally loosened, and Lycoris ran for one of the couches, only stopping when she remembered the riding crop. She pushed Athena forward before dashing back to where she'd let the crop drop to the floor. She almost fell as she screeched to a stop before sprinting to the wall where she'd found it. Luckily, it was easy to find where it usually hung since everything was in a particular order. She barely managed to hang it up before the elevator doors slid open.

Not knowing what else to do, Lycoris dropped to the floor and crawled behind the nearest piece of furniture that would hide her entire body, a chair that was angled for a good view of the middle of the room. She looked across the dungeon at Athena, once again struck by the panicked look on her face, but knew she'd have to wait to make it across to her. For a moment, Lycoris was tempted to stand up and give herself away, gambling on the hope that her parents would go easier on her if she admitted her mistake rather than if they found her lurking around their playroom, but she didn't want to betray Athena as well.

She held her breath as she heard her parents' voices getting closer. They were instantly recognizable. "I thought Lycoris said she was inviting Athena over here today?" Tevos said.

"You just must have heard her wrong, Thea," Aria said, obviously exasperated with a conversation that had been carrying on since before their arrival. "Lycoris is old enough to go where she wants without telling us. Why don't we just enjoy our good fortune and take advantage of the kid being out of the house?"

The sound of footsteps grew louder, and Lycoris's eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of two moving shadows along one wall. She could just make out the familiar silhouettes of her parents as they left the elevator and walked further into the room. The first shadow stopped and cocked its hip to one side, one of her mother's instantly recognizable poses. "Oh? And I suppose you have something in mind?"

"That depends." The two shadows began to overlap, their distinct figures melding into one. "Do you really want to keep worrying about our grown-up daughter's playdate, or would you rather play with me?"

A hitch of breath and a low, surprised moan told Lycoris everything else she didn't want to know. She screwed up her face and turned away, unwilling to hear anymore. Even though she couldn't really see her parents, and had witnessed worse displays of affection between them when they were actually aware of her presence, the fact that they were in the dungeon made the awkwardness a thousand times worse. She needed to make her escape before anything serious started.

She caught Athena's eye, and her friend began slinking quietly toward the elevator, slipping between the doors just before they started to close. She held her hand in the gap, keeping them open as she tucked herself out of sight.

Lycoris knew she didn't have much time. Even though her parents were wrapped up in each other, probably kissing or worse, she only had a few moments before one of them noticed the elevator was still open. She dashed for freedom as quickly and quietly as she could, wincing with each muffled footfall. At last, she scrambled onto the lift, plastering herself against the far wall.

Before she could let out a sigh of relief, however, her mother's voice came floating through the doors. "Aria? Did you hear..."

A light slap and another loud moan followed. "Oh, come on. You're just asking me to gag you now..."

Lycoris didn't breathe a sigh of relief until the elevator doors had closed and the lift started into motion. Her parents couldn't call the car back until she and Athena were dropped off, so even if they had any suspicions about whether she'd been down in the dungeon or not, they couldn't prove it. As much as she didn't want to think about what her parents were doing downstairs in their secret room, Lycoris hoped they were planning to stay for a while.

She couldn't look at Athena the entire elevator ride back up to the living quarters. Not only was she horribly embarrassed at overhearing the start of one of her parents' legendary sexual encounters, but she wasn't certain where her friendship with Athena stood. What had happened down in the dungeon had definitely changed their relationship, and she only hoped that it wasn't in a detrimental way.

They both stepped off the elevator and through the closet to stand together in the foyer, Lycoris with her arms crossed firmly over her chest as she stared intently at the floor and Athena with her arms hanging stiffly at her sides, her fingers flexing nervously. Finally, after a couple minutes of unfamiliar uncomfortable silence, Athena cleared her throat and said, "I should probably go home."

Lycoris's eyes shot up. She might have been a little uncomfortable, but she certainly didn't want Athena to leave. But when she looked into Athena's eyes, she saw that her friend really did need space. "I'll walk you," she said softly, not wanting to let her go just yet.

Athena's fingers briefly against her upper arm. "It's only a short walk to rapid transit. I'll be fine."

"See you tomorrow, then?" she mumbled, trying not to look too hopeful.

Lycoris practically sagged with relief when Athena nodded in agreement. "Of course. You can come over in the afternoon."

"I will…" And then Athena left, disappearing out the front door as she stood in confused, worried silence for several moments afterward.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Corrie… please," Athena panted, trembling in her arms. The desperation in Athena's voice made Lycoris ache with want, but she ignored her own need, focusing on the woman she was touching intimately for the first time. She had wanted this, wanted Athena, for so long, but she was determined to push her own desires aside and make it last as long as possible. Still, there was nothing she could do to stop her legs from shaking. She quickly maneuvered Athena toward the bed, afraid she might embarrass herself by collapsing onto the floor._

_She wasn't sure how it happened, but the next thing she knew, she was on her back while Athena straddled her hips. Somewhere along the way, Athena had lost her pants, and there was nothing in the way as Lycoris's fingers slid through the silky wetness between her lover's legs. She might have put up some protest at being trapped beneath Athena's weight, but the sight before her was too perfect to complain about. Athena was sinking down onto her fingers, and it was the sexiest thing she had ever seen._

_Athena rocked back and forth over her hand, taking her fingers deep into clinging warmth before pulling back and thrusting down once again. She could watch everything from her reclined position: the way Athena's stomach muscles flexed, the way her perfect breasts bounced so very temptingly out of the reach, and the growing wetness that dripped down her wrist and onto her abdomen the closer Athena got to climax._

_And then, it happened. Athena's slick muscles pulled even tighter, and the meld eclipsed her eyes, shooting them through with liquid-black light. Lycoris reached out, groping through the emptiness for the connection she so desperately craved. Even though Athena had barely touched her, she was on the razor's edge, so close that the only thing she needed was another mind to link with..._

But there was nothing there.

Lycoris shot up, flinging the covers away from her chest. Her head throbbed with unreleased pressure, and the swollen, strained bud of her clit seemed to have its own heartbeat. She groaned, twisting the sheets in her sweaty hands as she realized that none of it had been real. She had been dreaming again. The same awful, wonderful dream that tortured her most nights. Their activities varied, but Athena's presence was always a constant.

She let out a muffled whimper and flopped onto her side, cupping a hand between her legs. It only made the ache worse, and she curled her knees up to her chest, shutting her eyes tight and praying that the feelings wouldn't last long. Wetness seeped through her fingers, and she realized with some embarrassment that there was already a sizable spot on the sheets beneath her.

"Fuck," she hissed. She desperately wanted to rub her fingers over her clit to ease some of the discomfort, but she knew from painful experience that it would only make the problem grow. Without the meld, she was helpless. And the dream had felt so real…

Lycoris tried desperately to think of something else, anything else, that wasn't related to Athena. Unfortunately, her usual tricks didn't help. When she was finally desperate enough, she let her thoughts venture to why her parents even had the dungeon. If anything could to kill her libido cold, it was thinking about her parents using the same x-frame she and Athena had played with. But even that didn't work. She kept forgetting her true purpose, remembering exactly how Athena had looked spread out so decadently before her...

She turned her head and groaned into her pillow. She needed to find a solution fast. After a few more minutes of thrashing beneath the covers and frustrated whimpering, she finally removed her sticky hand from between her legs and slumped toward the washroom, hoping a shower would fix her problem. Unfortunately, it wasn't as much help as she hoped. The full, shuddering pressure inside her wouldn't calm under the cold spray, and her fingers kept wandering back between her thighs even though she knew they wouldn't bring her the relief she needed.

At last, she gave up and began scrubbing herself raw. The pain helped a little, but her jaw remained clenched, and her stomach muscles refused to relax. Images of Athena kept flashing in her head: tied to the x-frame, kissing her, writhing beneath her... She groaned and shut off the water, not even bothering to dry off before she stomped back into the bedroom. Once she had pulled on the bare minimum of clothes just in case her parents were up, she headed for the kitchen, still trying desperately to ignore the ache in the pit of her stomach.

As soon as she stepped into the kitchen, she headed for the cabinet above the sink, throwing it open and searching for a dose of medi-gel. Her head kept buzzing, reaching out for a meld she wouldn't get, and she could already feel the edges of a headache creeping in around her eyes. When she pulled the tube out of the cabinet, her hand brushed against a small bottle of pills. They were hormone suppressants to prevent pregnancy, and her parents had left them for her years ago "just in case". Out of idle curiosity, she checked the back to see if they were still any good.

"Lycoris?"

The sound of her name made her jump, and she hastily shoved the pills back onto the shelf, grabbing the tube of medi-gel instead. She whirled around just in time to see her mother enter the kitchen. She was already dressed, complete with omni-tool. "Oh. Hey, mom..."

"Are you all right, Corrie?"

Lycoris forced a smile and held up the tube of medi-gel. "Just a headache. I'm fine."

Tevos gave her a suspicious look. "Another one? You've been having a lot of headaches lately."

Although she was usually a good liar, Lycoris knew she wouldn't be able to fool her mother. She averted her eyes and busied herself with the tube, painting a stripe across her forehead to numb the pain. She sighed with relief as the gel sank into her skin, and the uncomfortable throbbing between her legs finally started to fade along with the headache. "It's nothing," she mumbled, and her lips twitched into a smirk as she noticed the faint line of bruising along Tevos's collarbone. "Want some? You missed a spot."

"Again? Give it here." She sighed and took the tube of medigel, squeezing a generous dollop onto her fingertips. "Oh well. At least Lazirus won't have any smug comments for me. I swear, he's just as annoying as his Uncle Sparatus used to be."

Lycoris pulled a face. She was aware that some people were a little fixated on her parents' sex life, although she couldn't for the life of her understand why. She preferred to remain in a state of denial and think about it as little as possible, and she had grown used to ignoring and dismissing the obvious signs. She had also learned to be careful with her extranet searches after one very bad experience. "At least someone's getting laid around here," she muttered under her breath as she made her way over to the pantry.

"What was that?"

"Nothing... Hey, you and Dad don't need me for anything later, right? I want to hang out with Athena." The words were a bit of a surprise even to her, but once she said them, she knew that visiting Athena was the right thing to do. No matter what happened or what she was hoping for, she needed to make sure their friendship was still on good terms after yesterday.

"That sounds like an excellent idea. In fact, why don't you stay the night? Aria and I might have her parents over for drinks, so you'd have the place to yourselves."

For a moment, Lycoris wondered if her mother suspected more than she was letting on, but she decided not to push the subject. It wasn't a conversation she wanted to have. "Benezia and Diana will still be there," she pointed out. "I wouldn't call that having the place to ourselves."

Tevos laughed. "Diana won't bother you. She's good at respecting boundaries. As for Benezia, might I suggest bribery? Give her a few credits for dinner and a vid, and she'll probably leave you alone."

"Ugh. I hate the thought of giving her anything, but honestly, I would pay to keep her away from me today. I'm not in the mood to deal with her."

"Eat something before you go," Tevos said, "and stay quiet until you leave the house. Your father's still sleeping."

Lycoris's forehead lifted in surprise, but she didn't ask any questions. She didn't want to know. Instead, she thought about what she could possibly say to Athena once she went over to visit. Things were definitely going to be awkward, but maybe if she played her cards right... "Hey, Mom, how did you and Dad get together? You've never really told me."

Her mother smiled and squeezed the side of her arm. "That isn't true. I've told you several times, and you just couldn't be bothered to listen. But if you really want to know, we started seeing each other during the war."

"No. I mean, how did you first get together? How did she ask you out?"

Lycoris almost expected another suspicious look, but instead, her mother blushed. "I'd rather not discuss it. Let's just say your father can be very persuasive."

"All right, that's already way more than I needed to know. I shouldn't have asked." She reached for the tube of medigel that Tevos had left on the counter and took it back to the cabinet, slipping the small bottle of pills into her hand after only a moment's hesitation. She kept it hidden as she crossed the kitchen and headed back toward the hall. "See you later, Mom. Have a good day at work."

Once she was certain her mother wasn't going to follow her, she let out a sigh of relief and hurried back into her bedroom, shutting the door firmly behind her. She stared down at the bottle in her hand, chewing nervously at her lower lip. The throbbing started up again, and she had to swallow down the lump growing in her throat. "Well, let's hope some of Dad's charm is genetic," she mumbled to herself. "I'm gonna need all the help I can get."

After procrastinating for as long as she could, Lycoris got ready to see Athena. She took extra care with her appearance, pulling on a pair of black leather pants that hugged her legs and ass like a second skin. She almost thought twice about wearing them when she became aroused again at the slight contact between her legs, but decided that any discomfort was worth it if she could capture Athena's attention.

The fly over to Athena's place seemed to take longer than usual. She spent most of the time drumming her fingers against the steering wheel, staring a little too intensely at the threads of traffic in front of her as they wove together. Driving on the Presidium was never fun, but it seemed more stressful than usual as her thoughts wandered to what she was going to say to Athena when she arrived. "Do I just ask her?" she said aloud to the empty skycar. "It's that simple, right?"

But it wasn't that simple. Athena had seemed receptive the night before, but that didn't mean anything now. Maybe she thought it was all a big mistake, or maybe she wasn't interested in taking things further. The thought made Lycoris's stomach started to sink. Despite the bragging she did, and the reputation she was occasionally given thanks to her resemblance to her father, she hardly had any practical experience with dating.

She sighed as she pulled into the parking structure beside Athena's apartment. The T'Soni-Shepard household was on the top floor, inaccessible other than through a single locked door. Shepard took the apartment's security very seriously, and it was just as well-guarded as their estate on Thessia. Fortunately, she had an 'in'. The door unlocked before she could even press the buzzer, and she assumed it was because Athena was already watching the video feeds, waiting for her to show up. She couldn't help feeling a little hopeful as she made her way through the door and up the short flight of stairs. If Athena was already waiting for her, that meant her friend was eager to see her. At least, she hoped that was what it meant...

When she finally reached the apartment itself, the door was already open and Athena was waiting for her. The sight of her smile made Lycoris's chest flutter. She swallowed down the nervous lump in her throat and smiled back. "Hey."

"Hello, Corrie." Athena remained standing in the doorway, hands clasped behind her back, looking almost as uncertain as she felt. Lycoris decided to take it as a good sign. If Athena was nervous, that probably meant she cared at least a little. Before she could gather the courage to speak, Athena abruptly turned around and started walking toward her room. Lycoris stared in surprise for a few seconds before hurrying after her.

By the time she caught up, Athena was already sitting on the bed with her back propped up against the headboard. She seemed a little more rigid than usual, and Lycoris knew without a doubt that Athena was thinking about what had transpired between them yesterday. And as much as she was scared to breach the subject, she knew they at least had to discuss it before it could cause any damage to their friendship.

Lycoris stepped inside and leaned against the desk parallel to Athena's bed. Her usual spot was actually sitting right next to Athena, but she figured that they both needed a little bit of distance, and she didn't trust herself not to go up in flames if she had to sit so close. She took a moment to compose herself, looking down at her crossed arms and trying not to count the seconds as the silence stretched on. Still not entirely certain what she was going to say, Lycoris looked up to find Athena staring at her. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but before she could, Athena spoke. "Close the door."

With a nervous gulp, Lycoris abandoned her casual pose on the desk and hurried to shut the door. After a quick peek down the hall to make sure Benezia and Diana were nowhere nearby, she closed it and turned to face her fate. She tried not to look as nervous as she felt, giving Athena what she hoped was her most charming smile. If she behaved as though this was the end of the world, it probably would be. "So, yesterday was... interesting. I thought it was fun until my parents crashed the party, anyway."

Instead of looking nervous, Athena seemed almost smug as she reclined on the bed. The stiffness had left her body at the first mention of the dungeon, and her smile made Lycoris's heart flutter in her chest. "Interesting?" she repeated, narrowing her eyes. "Is that really the word you'd use?"

Lycoris threaded her fingers together behind her back, rocking slightly from foot to foot. Even when she became aware of it, she couldn't stop the nervous tic. All her plans to be smooth flew out the window. "What adjective are you looking for?"

Athena laughed. "Oh, I don't know. Exhilarating, dangerous, intense..." She pushed herself forward, and Lycoris noticed that her brilliant green eyes were even brighter than usual, with just a trace of cloudy darkness in them. "I hope I'm not overstepping my bounds for saying so."

"No!" Lycoris stammered. "Uh, I mean, no. No, you aren't overstepping anything." She didn't know whether to be thrilled that Athena seemed to know what to say, or slightly sad that her own thunder had been stolen. This was her opportunity to be the suave seductress, and she was completely blowing it. But as long as she ended up experiencing what she had dreamed of in the end, she supposed it didn't matter. "So... it's something you'd maybe want to do again?"

"Under the right circumstances."

"What sort of circumstances?" A myriad of possible demands ran through Lycoris's head, but she was too anxious to really focus on any of them as she waited impatiently for Athena to continue.

"Well, to start, I don't want you fooling around with anyone else if you're fooling around with me. You'll have to cut off your other girls." Lycoris blushed at that demand. She could barely keep from blurting out that there were no other girls - and there had never been any other girls. She could talk a big game, and did whenever she could, but she wasn't nearly as experienced as she led people to believe.

"I can do that," Lycoris said when she realized that Athena was waiting for her to answer. "Anything else?"

"You won't treat me like them, Corrie," Athena said, a serious expression eclipsing the more playful one she'd so recently worn. "We're friends first. And that's how it's always going to be."

"So, you want to try a friends with benefits arrangement? Nothing too serious. Just some innocent exploration. And if things start getting too weird for either of us, we go back to being friends." There was a lot more question in her words than confidence, but Lycoris didn't care. She didn't want to scare Athena away when she was so close to getting everything she had always wanted.

Athena stepped forward and took her hands. The contact made Lycoris's heart pound faster, and her mouth went dry. She swallowed nervously, but fortunately, Athena wasn't looking at her. She was staring at their laced fingers instead. "Our friendship means a great deal to me. I don't want anything to destroy it."

"I won't. We won't." Athena's eyes finally lifted, and she gasped. There were dark swirls within the vivid green of her irises, and the headache she had finally managed to forget came roaring back. With Athena holding her hands, it was more pressure than pain. "You have beautiful eyes," she blurted out, wincing when the words tumbled together. "I mean..."

Athena smiled up at her and shook her head. Instead of answering, she leaned forward, tilting her chin up and parting her lips. Lycoris's breath hitched. Athena was obviously waiting to be kissed, and she had no clue what to do. She had kissed a few girls back in secondary school, but that was years ago, and they had been clumsy, innocent affairs, always with the risk of getting caught. At this age, Athena probably expected her to know what she was doing... and she would eventually expect a lot more than a kiss.

There was nothing else for it. She wanted to kiss Athena desperately, no matter how terrified she was. She closed her eyes and dipped her head, praying she wouldn't make a fool of herself.

Unfortunately, she couldn't aim with her eyes shut. Instead of finding Athena's lips, their noses bumped together. Both of them pulled back in surprise, and heat rushed to Lycoris's face. Her stomach churned as she considered what Athena must be thinking of her first failed attempt, but she didn't get a chance to dwell on those disappointing thoughts. Athena reached up with an indulgent smile on her lips and framed her face. Lycoris didn't resist when Athena tilted her head slightly to the side and dragged her down with a guiding hand on the back of her neck.

This time, their lips met seamlessly, and Lycoris fell helplessly into the kiss. It was tentative at first as they explored each other, and Lycoris had to admit that she followed Athena's lead for a while. She wasn't thinking about much at all except how amazingly soft and sweet Athena's lips were, and how she shouldn't have waited this long to finally taste them.

Soon, the slow pace wasn't enough. She felt ravenous with hunger, and Athena was the only thing that would satisfy her. Instead of continuing to be a passive participant, she finally took control. She brought her own hands up to hold Athena's head steady and kissed her even harder. When Athena gasped at her new forcefulness, Lycoris took the opportunity to slip her tongue into her mouth.

She must have gotten a little overzealous, because the next thing she knew, Athena was pushing at her shoulders. Lycoris immediately pulled back, afraid that she'd hurt Athena in her mindlessness, but kept her hands resting on Athena's hips, unwilling to completely sever their connection. "Slow down there," Athena said breathlessly, placing a hand on her chest. "We have time."

Lycoris swallowed. Her tongue felt heavy in her mouth, and her lips still tingled. Her headache was back again, but instead of causing her pain, the pressure actually seemed pleasant. She gave Athena a shaky smile, trying to show confidence she did not feel. Her eyes darted nervously toward the bed. There were so many things she wanted to experience, things she wanted to learn about with Athena, but part of her was still terrified that she would make a mistake. "Are you sure?"

"Definitely." Athena laced their fingers together, leading her toward the bed. "My parents said they would be gone for the whole evening. We have the place to ourselves."

Lycoris almost mentioned Benezia and Diana, but decided against it. She didn't want to ruin her chances. "Okay." She leaned in for another kiss, and this time, she didn't miss. Warmth rushed through her entire body when their lips met, and her legs turned to jelly beneath her. She sank backwards onto the mattress, trying to make it look deliberate by clutching Athena's hips at the last moment and pulling her down too.

Suddenly, Athena was on top of her. Actually on top of her. For real this time, and not just in one of her fantasies. She stared at Athena's lips, which were still only a breath away from hers, and then at her eyes. The need there surprised her, and some of her doubts vanished. No matter how awkward she felt, it was good to know Athena wanted her. The desire she saw there made her confidence swell. She gathered her courage, running her hands down along Athena's sides to cradle her hips.

It felt good to finally touch Athena the way she'd been dreaming about for so long. She liked how Athena looked straddling her in her dreams, but she loved how Athena looked straddling her in real life. In fact, Lycoris could see this becoming one of her favorite positions. But as much as she enjoyed the visual, something in her needed to know what it felt like to be on top. She held tight to Athena's hips and tried to roll both of them over, but it didn't go quite as smoothly as she hoped. Athena let out a little yelp that could only have been pain, and they ended up in a tangled mess of limbs before getting sorted out by lying on their sides facing each other.

Lycoris blushed at her clumsiness, hoping she hadn't completely killed the mood. She couldn't even look Athena in the eyes until she felt soft hands on her face, and when she finally worked up the courage to lift her gaze, she saw that same sweet, indulgent smile that instantly put her at ease. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I didn't mean to squish you." Athena obviously forgave her, because the next moment, she was leaning forward to bring their lips together once again. Lycoris couldn't have protested even if she wanted to. Athena had some sort of mysterious hold over her. And if Lycoris had her way, that strong connection would last forever...

A loud thumping sound came from the hallway, followed by a familiar voice. "Hey, The, I just need to..." Lycoris barely had time to whirl her head around before the door slammed open. Benezia stood in the doorway, staring at them with wide eyes as her jaw hung loose in surprise. Eventually, her look of shock transformed to one of startled glee. "Holy shit! Really?"

Athena stiffened beneath her, and Lycoris suddenly realized what a compromising position they were in. Her thigh had somehow wedged itself between Athena's legs, and they were still tangled together on the bed. She gave Benezia a sheepish look and tried to pull away, but Athena was faster. Lycoris found herself tumbling over the side of the bed as Athena shoved her off and leapt to her feet. Crackling blue energy crawled over her skin, and the blackness of her eyes flared white. "Out!"

Benezia took a step back, and a flicker of fear crossed her face. She summoned her own biotics, preparing to form a shield. "Hey, calm down. I didn't do anything."

Athena was not appeased. The light around her clenched fists flared. "You bursted in on us!"

"At least I wasn't the one making out with Lycoris."

Lycoris shook herself out of her stupor and got to her feet. Since Athena seemed to have the rage covered, she took a calmer tactic, shifting her weight to one hip and folding her arms across her chest in a casual pose. While Athena had the ability to terrify her and make her stumble over herself, she knew how to handle herself around Benezia. "And what's so bad about making out with me? You're not jealous, are you?"

A look of disgust crossed Benezia's face. "Yeah, right." Lycoris was barely able to stifle her amused smile at Benezia's flippant defiance and false bravado. It was no secret that Benezia had a harmless little crush on her that was more awed curiosity than anything else. That was one of the reasons Lycoris and Athena were barely ever alone in the T'Soni/Shepard household, because Benezia always found some excuse to come around. "I'm not that desperate," Benezia mumbled, looking pleased with herself for finding a suitable comeback. "I was just stopping by to remind Athena that the last cookie Uncle Garrus sent us is mine."

As excuses for barging in on them went, this was certainly one of Benezia's most ridiculous. It was almost amusing, but then, she had always been entertained by the youngest T'Soni sister's infatuation with her. When she looked over at Athena, however, Lycoris could see that Benezia's answer was only making her angrier. Her biotics crackled dangerously around her fists, the energy crawling nearly halfway up her forearms. Lycoris knew she needed to defuse the situation fast, before Athena put Benezia in Huerta Memorial for the indefinite future.

"Well, you told her," Lycoris said, stepping forward and crowding Benezia's space until the she backpedaled out of Athena's room. "Now, go away." She didn't wait to hear whatever retort Benezia eventually came up with as she punched the pressure pad beside the door and closed it with a whoosh. She wished there were some kind of locking mechanism that would ensure their continued privacy, but Lycoris was pretty sure that Benezia was smart enough not to press her oldest sister anymore for the rest of the night.

Lycoris turned back to Athena was an awkward grin on her face. "Well, that certainly could have gone better."

Athena's biotics fizzled out. Her shoulders slumped, making her look disappointed instead of angry. "I'm sorry about her, Corrie."

"Now you know why I prefer my place. No annoying sisters to get in the way."

"I guess the mood is pretty much ruined," Athena sighed.

Lycoris crossed the short distance between them and took Athena into her arms. She tilted Athena's head back and lowered her own to capture her lips in a slow kiss that was all about comfort instead of their newfound passion for each other. "It's okay. How about we go to my apartment after lessons tomorrow? I'm sure my parents will be out, so there won't be anyone to disturb us."

Athena stared up at her with glossy black eyes, and Lycoris knew what her answer would be before she spoke. "That would be nice."

"Just nice?" Lycoris teased. "I think I can go beyond nice." At least, she hoped she could. Even though she had no practical experience to speak of, she was determined to make up for her lack of knowledge with enthusiasm. And since Athena wasn't exactly an expert herself, she would probably be able to get away with it. "This is all new for you, isn't it?" she asked, trying and failing to sound casual. "You know..."

Her voice trailed off, but Athena filled in the gap. "The mating meld? Yes." Her eyes darted to one side, and for a moment, she almost looked guilty. "But I've done plenty of, um, research."

Lycoris's jaw dropped. "What kind of research?"

A soft purple blush burned at the points of Athena's freckled cheeks. She let out a nervous laugh, removing her hands from Lycoris's arms and twisting them in front of her. "Surely you've heard of the extranet. It's a vast galactic network that anyone can use to look up information. You should give it a try someday. You might actually learn something."

Although Athena's tone held a clear edge of sarcasm, Lycoris could tell that it was mostly for show. It was comforting to know that she wasn't the only one feeling a little nervous. She let her palm trail down Athena's side, cupping one of her hips to keep her from stepping away. "Hey, I won't judge you. Everyone our age has stumbled across porn at least once or twice, right?"

Athena narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Just once or twice?"

"Fine. More than that. But it doesn't matter. I know what I'm doing." She reached into her pocket, pulling out the small jar of pills. "I've even got protection," she said, tossing it and catching it in her free hand.

"Give me that." Athena yanked the bottle out of midair with her biotics, pulling it toward her with a small singularity field. "Where did you get these?"

"My parents."

Athena looked at her with a curious expression and Lycoris realized just how uncool she must have just sounded. "I mean, they bought them for me. I'm not stealing theirs or anything..."

Thankfully, Athena let her get away with it. "I'm glad they did. It will make things a lot less complicated."

"Yeah. Lucky me..." She averted her eyes. Even though Athena was always kind and accepting, Lycoris didn't particularly feel like discussing her pureblood status. It was a well-known fact that purebloods needed to be extra cautious while melding to avoid accidents. She held out her hand, waited for Athena to give her back the pills, and slipped them into her pocket. "I should probably go home. I don't know if I can control myself around you right now, and I really don't want to get barged in on again. I'll see you tomorrow after lessons." Athena walked her to the door, and they shared one last kiss before Lycoris headed back to her hovercar.

She was so wrapped up in thoughts of Athena that she didn't remember her parents were hosting company until she was almost home. By then, it was too late to turn back around. She loved Athena's parents, but she didn't particularly want to talk to them, especially after what she had been doing with their daughter. With a sigh, she slipped into the apartment and headed for her room, hoping she wouldn't disturb anyone on the way.

Unfortunately, she didn't manage to get very far. Her parents were curled up on the living room couch with Shepard and Liara, watching an old holo with half-empty glasses of wine in hand. All four of them turned to look at her as she slipped through the door. They wore identical startled expressions, and even though Shepard and Liara were frequent guests at her house, Lycoris couldn't help feeling like she had intruded on something.

"Hey," she said, giving them a sheepish wave. "Sorry I'm home early. Benezia was being a pain." She suddenly remembered that Shepard and Liara were listening to every word she said, and she coughed in embarrassment. "Uh, I mean..."

"It's all right, Lycoris," Liara said, lifting her head from Shepard's shoulder and offering her a smile. "Benezia is my daughter. I know exactly how she can be."

Aria snorted. "Yeah. That one takes after you."

"Save it, you two," Tevos chided, shooting both of them a warning glance. "Lycoris, why don't you go to your room for a while? I don't think you'll like this vid."

Lycoris glanced over at the holo, and her stomach flipped when she saw two asari kissing. The cheesy romantic music and the sweeping camera shots gave it away immediately. "Ew, Vaenia? No way am I watching that with my parents. I'm out of here."

Tevos laughed. "That's what I thought. If you hurry, you might be able to escape before the sex scene starts."

Lycoris pulled a disgusted face and hurried down the hall to her room, trying to ignore the sounds of the vid floating behind her. Just before she closed her door, she heard Shepard make one last comment. "You must be proud, Aria. It only took your kid two seconds to recognize the most famous romance-slash-porn movie of the past century."

Once she was safe inside her room, Lycoris flopped on the bed, folding her arms behind her head and staring up at the ceiling. Even though she had left Athena half an hour ago, her lips were still tingling from their kiss. Their kiss... the actresses from Vaenia swam in front of her eyes again, but this time, she and Athena were the ones wrapped in a passionate embrace.

"I can't believe she said yes," she whispered to herself. "We're really going to do this." Another thought struck her, and she bolted upright again, biting down nervously on her lip. "Shit. We're really going to do this. She's going to be inside my head." Inside of her head, where all her fears and insecurities were, wrapped up in a messy, confusing tangle of feelings. "Oh Goddess, I'm going to blow it."

But...

She thought back to the way Athena had guided their kisses. The confidence and certainty she had shown. The eagerness in her dark eyes. If Athena could handle herself without any experience, so could she. Lycoris took a deep breath and fell back against the pillows, crossing her legs as a grin stretched across her face. Tomorrow was going to be amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

Lycoris stood outside of the Asari embassy, waiting for Athena to finish with her lessons for the day. Her own tutor had released her early when it became painfully obvious that even her usual tenuous attention span was severely lacking. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about what would happen later that afternoon when she brought Athena home with her, and her concentration was completely shot.

Back when they were younger, their parents had hired the same tutor for them, but that had changed a few years back. Athena was more interested in advanced theoretical studies while she excelled at practical applications. Both of them still went to the Asari embassy for the last year of their schooling, Lycoris because her mother was the Asari Councilor and Athena because the T'Soni family name was probably the most recognizable one in the galaxy, but they followed different lesson plans.

With nothing else to distract her, all Lycoris could think about was the next few hours. She had tried to wait inside for Athena, but quickly found it too stuffy, especially when the receptionist shot her a suspicious glare from behind the front desk. Eventually, she decided to move outside, but even there she couldn't find a comfortable place to wait. A sick, nervous feeling lingered in the pit of her stomach, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get it to go away.

She almost considered calling the whole thing off. Her palms were sweaty, her throat was dry, and she wasn't entirely certain she could keep herself from vomiting. She didn't feel very sexy or appealing, even though the ache between her legs from yesterday still hadn't gone away. But Athena was literally the girl of her dreams, and Lycoris was terrified that she would never get such an opportunity again if she let it pass her by.

Sooner than she expected, but later than she hoped, Athena finally stepped through the embassy doors. Lycoris leapt to her feet, smoothing out the creases in her jacket. Athena's face broke into a smile upon seeing her, and she smiled back, suddenly feeling a lot calmer. Something about knowing Athena was happy to see her made her remember that they were friends before everything else, and no matter what happened, their relationship would remain in-tact.

But even though her heart was at ease, her body hadn't gotten the message. Her pulse picked up as Athena came closer, and she swallowed down a lump in her throat. "Hey," she said, wincing a little at the sound of her own voice. She had been going for a sexy drawl, but somehow, the word had come out as a nervous, shaking squeak instead. She cleared her throat and tried again. "I mean..."

Before she could finish, Athena closed the distance between them and pulled her in for an energetic kiss. Lycoris froze. Athena's lips were just as sweet as she remembered, but she couldn't seem to respond. It wasn't until Athena's tongue grazed her bottom lip that she finally remembered to kiss back. She was much more careful this time, only pushing forward when Athena invited it, and when they finally broke apart, she was thrilled to discover that she had left Athena breathless.

"Hey, Corrie. Ready to go?"

She nodded, wrapping an arm around Athena's shoulder. "Sure. We've got the whole place to ourselves... including the dungeon, if you want."

Athena laughed and shook her head. "No, thank you. I nearly died of embarrassment last time. Your bedroom is probably a better choice."

Lycoris breathed a small sigh of relief, grateful that she had woken up early to clean her room. At least she wouldn't embarrass herself before they even took off their clothes. Just thinking of Athena without her clothes made her stomach flip. She had caught a few glimpses before, mostly at the beach, but it had been a couple of years since their last joint vacation. Even back then, she had struggled not to stare.

"Corrie," Athena said, pulling her away from her memories.

She blinked, and a blush crawled up her neck as she realized that Athena had called her name more than once. "Sorry, what?" She tried to distract Athena by steering them towards the nearest rapid transit kiosk.

"Where did you go just now?" Athena asked curiously, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Warmth blossomed in Lycoris's chest at the familiar touch, and while she was a little worried that news would get back to Athena's parents, she couldn't help but feel proud of the public display of affection. She purposely shortened her strides to make it easier for Athena's slightly shorter legs to keep up. "I was just thinking about the last time I saw you naked."

"Really? And what did you think?"

She grinned. "I thought Nevos was a much better vacation spot than Earth, because you look even better naked than you do in a swimsuit."

Athena laughed as they arrived at the rapid transit kiosk. "Flatterer. But since we're confessing, I couldn't keep my eyes off you, either."

Lycoris cleared her throat awkwardly as a car pulled up to the kiosk. "So, ready to go back to my place?"

Athena sighed and shook her head, but her eyes were still laughing. "It's always a line with you, isn't it? Oh well..." She stood up on tiptoe, and Lycoris's breath hitched as Athena's lips grazed her cheek. "At least you're cute. Come on. I want to get away from this crowd."

Once Athena was comfortably situated in the far seat, Lycoris closed the door behind them and keyed in their destination. The engine hummed, and the taxi took off, weaving into the late afternoon traffic. Lycoris stretched her arms casually above her head, sliding one of them over Athena's shoulders. They stayed that way for the rest of the ride, curled into each other and counting down the seconds.

At last, the cab came to a stop. Lycoris's stomach lurched. Even though it was her apartment, she was slightly terrified of going inside. It meant there was no turning back, and even though she had imagined this exact scenario hundreds of times in her head, she wasn't confident in her ability to meet Athena's expectations. "You sure you wanna do this?" she asked, hoping her nervousness wasn't too obvious. "I can still take you home if you've changed your mind."

Athena smiled and reached over to squeeze the top of her thigh. "I definitely haven't changed my mind. Have you?"

Lycoris shook her head. "Uh-uh. No way am I backing out. Not when I finally have the chance to have sex with you."

Athena looked at her in surprise, and for a moment, Lycoris feared she had said something wrong. "What do you mean, finally have the chance? Just how long have you been thinking about this?"

"A while," Lycoris admitted. "Okay, maybe a few decades. Don't laugh."

"I'm not laughing," Athena murmured. "I've been thinking about this for a while, too."

Lycoris's mouth fell open. She knew she probably looked ridiculous, but luckily, Athena didn't seem to mind. In fact, if she had to guess by the shy little smile tilting Athena's lips, her friend seemed to enjoy stripping her down to the clumsy idiot she really was beneath all of her brazen talk. "Wait… you mean we could have been doing this sooner?"

"A lot sooner."

Athena climbed out of the car, and Lycoris followed, nearly tripping over her own feet. She kept turning the thought over in her mind until she realized that Athena was waiting for her to unlock the apartment door. "Sorry," she stammered, letting the sensor read her palm and standing aside so Athena could walk through first. "I guess you just surprised me."

"Is it really that surprising? We've been friends since we were born, and I've always thought your Dad was cute."

Lycoris groaned and shook her head as the front door closed behind them. "Please, don't say that right before we're about to embrace eternity," she mumbled, but Athena didn't apologize. Instead, she walked right for the bedroom without any hesitation, acting as normally as she always did. Lycoris scurried after her, glancing nervously around the apartment to make sure it really was empty. One of the worst things she could imagine was getting interrupted by either of her parents, but especially her father.

Finally, they made it to her room, and she locked the door. When she turned around, she saw Athena standing beside her bed. There wasn't even a hint of doubt in her expression, and Lycoris couldn't decide if that calmed her down or made her even more nervous. She was supposed to be the confident, experienced one, and she didn't know if she could pull it off. "So…" she said once she'd stashed her pack by her desk, leaning up against it to try to look more nonchalant than she was feeling.

Athena stepped closer, reaching up to stroke the back of her neck. "How about we start where we left off last time?"

Lyrocis melted. The warmth and taste of Athena's kisses were swiftly becoming familiar to her, but the slant of Athena's mouth over hers still sucked all the breath from her lungs and made every muscle in her body quiver. She folded one of her arms tight around Athena's waist, partially because she ached to pull her closer, but mostly because she was afraid she would lose her balance. When Athena's tongue slid along her bottom lip, she did the same, unable to summon enough brain power to do anything more than copy what was being done to her.

Fortunately, it seemed to work. Athena clutched the collar of her jacket, holding her in place for longer, deeper kisses as they started stumbling toward the bed. Although she was still nervous, Lycoris felt some of her fear draining away. Desire took its place, burning in the pit of her stomach and throbbing out to the very tips of her fingers and toes. Heat pooled between her legs, and she twitched against the seam of her pants.

"Maybe we should get rid of some clothes?" Athena whispered into her mouth.

"Oh. Yeah..." Lycoris nodded numbly, allowing Athena to slide her jacket down over her shoulders. Surprisingly, her confidence didn't disappear along with it. Athena's earlier comments were still echoing in her head. Once again, she started copying, sliding her hands up along Athena's back to find the zipper of her dress. Her fingers fumbled over the tab, but eventually, she managed to pull it down, whimpering a little as she found bare flesh. Athena's skin was even smoother and softer than she had expected, and her palms ached to feel more.

She had no balance left by the time Athena pushed her backwards onto the mattress. She let out a huff of surprise, but couldn't find it in herself to object as Athena crawled over her and started slipping out of her dress. Her eyes widened as the front peeled down, and she swallowed as Athena's breasts came into view. They were a little larger and softer looking than hers, with hard, thick purple nipples in the center and a scattering of freckles just above. Her fingers dug into the covers, fighting her immediate instinct to reach out and touch.

"Corrie? Are you okay?"

"Um..." She blinked, starting a little as Athena leaned closer. "Yeah." Her voice came out higher than she intended, so she cleared her throat and tried again. "Yeah, I'm fine. You're just... fuck, you're beautiful, The."

Lycoris watched as a faint blush crept up Athena's neck to color her cheeks. It was the first time she had seemed the least bit embarrassed, and Lycoris was enchanted that it was over a compliment. She decided right then and there that she would do everything she could to put that little blush on Athena's face as often as possible. "Can I…Um… I mean, may I touch you?"

"I can't believe you pick now to show some of those manners I know your mother taught you." Athena's hands covered hers, dragging them up along her body and cupping them over her breasts. She groaned softly as her palms were filled with Athena's soft flesh for the first time. They were a perfect fit, almost like they had been made for her. As amazing as they felt, Lycoris was surprised to find herself just as entranced with the beautiful hands holding her own in place. Athena's hands were smaller than hers, but still strong, and she liked the contrast of their skin tones.

"Well?" Athena teased. "Is something wrong? You can touch them this time."

"I... I thought I was," Lycoris stammered, but she swallowed over the break in her voice and gave Athena's breasts a gentle squeeze. They were soft and firm at the same time, and so, so warm. She could feel the hardened points pushing into the middle of her palms, and when Athena's hands fell away, she trapped them between her fingers and gave a soft tug. The sigh that spilled from between Athena's lips made her abdomen clench with desire, and she repeated the motion again, hoping she could discover even more of those sweet sounds.

Lycoris's confidence grew swiftly, and it didn't take her long to discover exactly what Athena liked. The noises she made and the darkening of her eyes told her everything she needed to know. She started to explore further, and finally, she pulled one of Athena's nipples between her lips, running her tongue tentatively over the tip.

Athena's pleased whimper was even better than the soft sighs Lycoris had earned before. She was a little surprised when Athena's hands clutched the back of her crest, holding her in place, but she didn't object. This was exactly where she wanted to be. She drew the point of Athena's nipple further into her mouth, and when the fingers on the back of her crest clutched tighter, she dared to graze the edges with her teeth.

That earned a long, loud groan instead of just a whimper. Athena's hips pushed down into hers, rubbing hard across her abdomen, and Lycoris desperately wished she wasn't wearing her clothes. She wanted to feel Athena paint her stomach with wetness, but while both of them were still dressed, the gesture was only a tease. Without giving up her place, she tried to tug Athena's dress even further down.

Unfortunately, instead of helping to strip off her clothes, Athena pushed her hands away. Lycoris released her nipple and looked up at her in confusion, trying not to let her disappointment show. "Not so fast. You aren't the only one who's been waiting for this. I want to see you, too."

Lycoris didn't have to be told twice. She reached for the hem of her shirt and ripped it over her head, flinging the garment to the side. If she had any remaining doubts, they vanished completely as Athena's eyes roamed hungrily over her torso. Suddenly, the rest of her clothes felt constricting. "Pants," she gasped, bucking forward against nothing as Athena's warm hands stroked along her stomach. "Um, just... just let me take off..." She fumbled with her zipper, groaning with relief as the pressure eased a little.

Athena kept smiling down at her, staring with unconcealed curiosity, and Lycoris's inner muscles shivered with anticipation. For the first time, she wished she hadn't chosen to wear such tight pants. They did wonders for her ass, but they weren't easy to get off. She bit her lower lip and tried to shove them down over her hips, but it was nearly impossible to undress while Athena was kneeling over her hips. Reluctantly, she pulled herself up into a sitting position, scooting higher on the mattress and kicking out with her legs. She knew she looked ridiculous, but couldn't bring herself to care.

"Here, let me..."

"Just give me a second..."

Athena leaned down to help just as she tried to yank one of her legs free. Lycoris went tumbling off the side of the bed, legs still trapped together. She hit the floor with a thud, and it took her several moments to collect herself. Athena peered down at her, obviously concerned, but also undeniably amused. "Are you okay, Corrie?" she asked, unable to hide the giggle in her voice.

Lycoris sighed and shook her head. "Don't worry. My pride is going to have a bigger bruise than my ass." It was difficult to pick herself up off the floor with her pants still tangled around her knees, so she shoved them off as quickly as possible before climbing back to her feet. She wasn't the least bit self-conscious about her nakedness until she looked up and realized that Athena was staring directly between her legs. She froze half-way onto the bed, but as strong as the urge to close her legs was, to protect herself from any judgment, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Athena wasn't looking at her with anything other than blatant hunger. "Come back to bed," she purred, and the sound of her voice sent shivers up Lycoris's spine.

She settled back on the mattress and watched as Athena slid the rest of the way out of her dress. Although she was slightly disappointed that she hadn't been able to do the job herself, she quickly got over it when Athena leaned down and planted a kiss between her breasts. The soft, warm graze of lips over her skin made her tremble, and a low moan broke in her throat. She tried to summon the strength to flip Athena over, but the warm mouth sliding down along her chest made it impossible to control her movements. Her hips pushed forward, and she groaned again as blunt teeth nipped the tender skin below her sternum.

"Oh, Goddess," Athena whispered, still scattering kisses across her skin. "You taste good, Corrie. And you're so wet..."

Lycoris's eyes widened when she realized what Athena meant. While searching for some kind of contact to ease the pressure between her legs, she had started rubbing against Athena's stomach. She froze, torn between embarrassment and desire, but Athena gently gripped her hips and urged her to continue. Hesitantly, she rocked forward again, and her breath hitched as another pulse of wetness spilled from her.

Athena smiled and rewarded her with several more kisses. "Feeling you is making me want to taste you," she murmured. "Please, let me?"

Lycoris stared at Athena in surprise. When she fantasized about their first time, that wasn't usually one of the activities she pictured. She typically imagined herself giving Athena pleasure instead. But even though it was unexpected, the request made her throb and push up harder into Athena's stomach. She bit her lip, torn with indecision, but eventually, her desire won out. "Okay," she said, trying desperately to keep her voice from shaking. "If that's what you want..."

"Oh, it's definitely want I want." Athena pushed her hips into the mattress to keep her in place and scooted closer to the foot of the bed. "And I think it's what you want, too."

Lycoris couldn't think of a response before Athena spread her thighs apart. Soon, she couldn't form coherent words, much less an entire sentence. All she could do was feel. And she quickly realized that no matter how vivid her dreams had been, there was no comparing them to reality. First there was the warmth of Athena's breath, the softness of her lips, and finally the incredible heat of her mouth. Just the feel of Athena's tongue tracing the outer lips of her azure made her feel like she was going to shake apart.

Buzzing, crackling energy rushed to the back of her head, and she arched off the mattress. It was a sensation she had experienced many times on her own, but never before had it been so strong. She wanted to meld. It was an incredibly powerful urge, but she was afraid that she didn't have nearly enough control to do it safely, and she was terrified of what she might transmit to Athena if they did enter the joining.

Unfortunately, any small amount of control she still had over her own body was demolished when Athena's lips wrapped around her throbbing clit. The warmth and pressure sealing around her completely shattered her willpower. Her mind exploded outward, searching for something to connect with, and Athena was there, bright and beautiful and just within reach. She latched onto Athena like a lifeline as her world erupted into peaks of vivid color, pleasure that bordered on the edge of pain.

"The!" Lycoris screamed as she clutched at the back of Athena's crest. Her hips jerked, and the force of her climax sent rippling contractions through her entire body. Everything that was Athena rushed in to fill her mind, and a burst of heat spilled out from deep inside of her, splashing over Athena's lips and chin. The pressure finally released in a flood, and a few tears leaked from her eyes as she pulled Athena as close as she possibly could.

At last, the shuddering stopped, but Lycoris made no effort to sever the meld. It seemed as though she had waited an eternity for this moment, this woman, and she couldn't bear to give them up. Instead of pulling back, she allowed herself to explore the mind that had tied itself to hers, reaching out cautiously across the connection.  _'Um. Hi?'_

Athena placed another soft kiss against the tip of her ridge before drawing back.  _'Hi? That's the best line you have?' E_ ven inside her head, Athena's voice and laughter sounded beautiful and familiar.

_'Sorry. I - I'm not really used to melding with people...'_

Athena smiled up at her, resting a slick cheek against her thigh.  _'It's okay, Corrie. I already knew.'_

Lycoris couldn't quite hide her surge of embarrassment at the exposure of her lies, but she tried her best.  _'That obvious, huh?'_

_'Only a lot. Don't worry. I thought it was cute.'_

_'Cute isn't exactly what I was going for.'_  Lycoris looked down at Athena, wanting to see her as well as feel her, and she blushed when she realized just how much of a mess she had made. The lower half of Athena's face glistened with wetness, and the sheets beneath them would definitely need to be changed.  _'I'm sorry about that. I didn't know it would happen... or that it would happen so fast.'_

 _'Don't worry.'_  The amused laughter in Athena's voice ricocheted around Lycoris's mind, but the familiar chastising made her feel comforted instead of self-conscious.  _'You were incredibly sexy.'_  Lycoris couldn't contain her satisfied sigh when Athena nuzzled against the patch of sensitive skin just below her navel, placing a gentle kiss there as well. It surprised Lycoris how comfortable she was with Athena in her mind, but they had always been close, and aside from her inflated bragging, they rarely kept secrets.

They rested together for a few moments, but she felt arousal stir within her again as her hand stroked the top of Athena's crest. She was a bit surprised, since her first orgasm had been more satisfying than anything she had ever imagined, but she eventually understood that it wasn't only her own need she was feeling. Athena had shared in the pleasure of her release, but it obviously hadn't been enough to satisfy her. She quickly pulled Athena back up, pressing their lips together in a hot, hungry kiss that was all passion and little finesse.

She tried to flip Athena seamlessly onto her back, just like in the vids she had watched on the extranet, but apparently it was a move that required a little practice. They got hopelessly tangled for a moment before Athena's sure hands calmed her down enough to slide free. 'Here,' Athena thought, rolling onto her own back and opening her arms. Still a little embarrassed, Lycoris crawled on top of her and stared down into her eyes, gasping as desire that was not her own sparked between their skin.  _'Please, Corrie,'_  Athena's voice pleaded in her head. The sweet sound made the back of her neck tingle.  _'Touch me?'_

Lycoris couldn't resist. She had spent years daydreaming about all the different ways she could give Athena pleasure, and now that she finally had the chance, she wasn't going to waste it. She leaned in for another kiss, softer this time, and slid one of her palms down along the flat plane of Athena's stomach. Athena shifted beneath her and parted her thighs, wordlessly inviting her touch, and she gave in, letting her hand slip between Athena's legs. She didn't know which of them moaned the loudest when her fingertips glided through the slick wetness there.

She spent a few minutes just exploring Athena's outer lips, mostly because she was utterly fascinated and not because she had any wish to tease. It wasn't until she heard another pleading,  _'Please, Corrie,'_  in her mind that she snapped out of her haze. She didn't want to rush this, not when she finally had Athena spread out beneath her, begging for her touch. She was determined to learn every inch of Athena's body and extract every bit of pleasure she could.

Her fingers delved a little bit deeper between Athena's legs, marveling at the soft, silky texture. She knew when she grazed Athena's clit because her lover's breath hitched and her hips jerked into the caress. Lycoris circled the hard ridge, feeling it thicken and throb at her touch, which seemed to produce a similar response in her own body.  _'Is this okay?'_  she asked, still gazing into Athena's shimmering black eyes.

Athena nodded and bit her lower lip, pushing harder against her fingertips. "Yes," she gasped outside of the meld, hooking a knee firmly around her waist. "Oh, yes..." She began rolling her hips, transforming the teasing touch into a rhythm, and Lycoris tried her best to follow it, circling the stiff ridge of Athena's clit whenever she rocked forward.

Soon, her fingertips were covered in wetness, and Athena's shaking breaths had been replaced with a constant stream of whimpers. Her entire body quivered, and Lycoris smiled as Athena's arms flung around her neck, dragging her even closer. Her mouth was caught in a searing kiss as soon as she lowered her head, and at the same moment, her fingers slipped, skimming against the warm, clinging muscles of Athena's entrance. She froze, waiting for a signal to proceed.

 _'Go ahead.'_  The edges of Athena's nails scraped down along her back, raising soft lines between her shoulder blades. The buzzing in the back of her head started up again as Athena began drawing from their union, following the thread of their connection deeper into her mind.  _'I want to feel you inside me.'_

There was no defense against the chaotic thoughts that barreled through the meld as Lycoris's fingers pushed into Athena's velvety heat. She had trouble sorting through everything that Athena was thinking, but she was relieved at what she found. Most of Athena's thoughts were about how good it felt, how full she was, and how much she enjoyed the slight stretch of her muscles. Lycoris only wanted to give her more.

She kept as much control over her movements as possible, listening intently to everything that Athena shared through the meld. When Athena first wondered how it would feel to be stretched just a little more, Lycoris carefully pushed back into her with another finger, earning a gasp of pleasure and another set of scratches down the middle of her back. It amazed Lycoris how tight Athena was, and how much pleasure she was receiving just from fulfilling her lover's every desire.

There was so much sensory information coming at her, both from her own body and through the meld, that Lycoris was afraid that she'd miss something. She didn't want to miss anything when it came to Athena. Still, she thought that she was doing a pretty good job, especially when Athena stiffened beneath her and a lightning flash of pleasure streaked through the meld. It took her a few moments to figure out that her fingers had grazed something inside of Athena to cause the reaction, and she focused on trying to recreate it.

After some trial and error, Lycoris pushed purposefully against Athena's front wall, an experiment that left her gasping as another flashbang of pleasure exploded inside of her. She found a rhythm that she knew Athena liked, thrusting as deep as possible into her azure before dragging her fingers out, curling them against that sensitive spot along the way. Athena's entire body was wound tighter and tighter with each push.

"Corrie!" The sound of her name cut through the haze of lust, and she looked down to see Athena writhing beneath her. It was the most beautiful sight she could imagine, made even more beautiful by the flood of lust pouring into her through the union. She knew without being told that Athena was close, and she wanted nothing more than to return every ounce of pleasure she had been given.

 _'Goddess, I want to feel you come,'_  Lycoris thought. She brought the pad of her thumb up to the throbbing point of Athena's clit, swiping over the swollen ridge as her other fingers continued curling. _'I want it more than anything...'_  For a moment, she felt intensely vulnerable even though Athena was the one hovering on the edge of madness, but the rush of affection and reassurance running just beneath the swelling ocean of desire was enough to reassure her.

_'I... we're going to...'_

And then 'I' stopped making sense, and Lycoris found herself being swallowed up by everything that was Athena. Fierce, joyful need burned beneath her skin, and wetness burst into her hand, sliding over her palm as the walls of Athena's azure fluttered wildly around her fingers. Her own muscles tensed, then released, pulsing in time with the other heart inside of hers. Her lips found Athena's one last time, but the kiss was surprisingly soft, with both of them struggling to breathe around the edges. When they did manage to draw in shuddering gasps of air, it was at the same time.

But such an intense connection couldn't be sustained for long. As the powerful waves became ripples, they retreated back into their own minds, saying goodbye with soft touches until they finally stopped shivering. The first word that Lycoris knew for certain had come from her own mind was Athena's name. "Oh, The," she sighed into Athena's mouth, unwilling to pull away from the kiss just yet. "That was... we were..." She couldn't find the language to describe it, even in her head. Athena had split her apart and held the very center of her being in her hands.

"Mmm... we were," Athena mumbled, giving Lycoris one last soft kiss before turning over onto her side and dragging Lycoris's arm around her waist.

Lycoris stared down at Athena in wonder. She was already drifting off to sleep. At first, she was a little disappointed. Her first mating meld had been wonderful, and she wanted to experience it all over again. However, the more Lycoris thought about it, the wider her smile grew. She had managed to sap all of Athena's energy with a single orgasm. Obviously, she had done her job well, even without a lot of experience. Feeling extremely proud of herself, Lycoris pulled Athena's back tight against her front, nuzzling into her shoulder. She hadn't felt tired before, but once she curled up with Athena in her arms, sleep snuck in beneath the covers. Perhaps she could convince Athena to go for round two after a short nap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will involve some retconning of Starcrossed Lovers. Don't worry! All will be made clear eventually.

Lycoris woke to a soft, warm mouth brushing against hers. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled when she saw Athena's familiar face. For once, it hadn't been a dream. "Hey you," she said, her voice cracking a little with sleep. "Looks like you're finally awake."

Athena kissed her again a little more firmly, and Lycoris shuddered at the contact. She parted her lips, allowing Athena's tongue to tease between them. It ended sooner than she would have liked, but the knee pressing up between her thighs was a small consolation. "I'm finally awake?" Athena teased, still an inch away from her mouth. "I've been waiting on you for at least half an hour."

A flush spread across Lycoris's cheeks. "Yeah, but you were the one to fall asleep first..."

"That was your fault." Athena scattered a few more kisses across her face, catching both corners of her lips and the very point of her chin. "You wore me out. I didn't expect the joining to be so exhausting."

The back of Lycoris's neck tingled with the memory of their meld. The overwhelming flood of sensations had been difficult to channel at first, but they had been intensely pleasurable, and even more intimate than she had expected. "It was different than a normal meld," she agreed, staring up into Athena's eyes. They were green again instead of black, but she could still remember how they had looked at the peak of her orgasm. "More…intimate."

"Well, it's supposed to be," Athena pointed out. "You have to go deep to map someone's genetic code."

A grin spread across Lycoris's face, and a giddy, weightless feeling bubbled up in her stomach. She knew Athena more intimately than anyone else ever had, down to her very core. It was an exciting thought, and it made her chest swell with pride. "It was amazing," she said, wrapping her arms around Athena's torso and stroking the silky curve of her back. "We should do it again. Soon."

"Well, when did you take your pill? They last about ten standard hours."

"Dunno. Sometime early this morning?" She had choked it down with a long swig of juice at breakfast, too nauseous to swallow it dry. "I didn't wanna ruin the mood by stopping to take it while you were with me."

"I don't think you could ever ruin the mood," Athena said as she stroked Lycoris's crest. "You were wonderful."

Hearing Athena say that made Lycoris preen. All she'd wanted to do was make everything perfect, and even though things hadn't gone exactly as planned, she felt like she had succeeded. Lycoris didn't know how to show her appreciation, so she pushed up onto her elbows and captured her new lover's lips with her own.

Athena welcomed the kiss, and Lycoris quickly got carried away. Every conscious thought emptied from her head except for Athena. She could only focus on how soft Athena's lips were, the satin texture of Athena's skin, the little noises of pleasure that she wanted to hear coming from Athena again. This time, things went a little more smoothly as she guided Athena onto her back and settled carefully on top of her.

Lycoris had just started to trail her hand down Athena's stomach when she heard the front door slam. A few moments later, a familiar voice shouted her name. She was so startled that she jerked away and promptly fell off the bed, a loud expletive following her disgraceful crash to the ground. It took her a moment to sit upright, and Athena started giggling. That was twice in one day that she'd totally ruined the moment with her clumsiness.

"Are you all right, Corrie?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine…" But her disgust at her own fuck up was quickly replaced with something that bordered on panic when a knock pounded on her door. She could hear her father calling her name again, this time with a hint of concern in the tone. She was too out of sorts to do anything, but luckily, Athena threw her clothes at her while hopping into her own.

"We'll be right there, Matriarch T'Loak. Corrie just fell out of her chair," Athena said, stifling her laughter. Lycoris shot her a glare in the middle of pulling her shirt over her head, but desperation made her move quickly. She hurried to finish dressing, hoping her father wouldn't decide to come into the room. If she did, the messy bed and the all too obvious scent of sex would definitely give her away.

After a quick glance to make sure that Athena was properly covered, she opened the door and tried her best to look casual. Her father stood in the hallway, arms folded across her chest and a knowing smirk on her face. "You fell out of your chair, huh?" she drawled, her eyes fixing on a spot above the collar of Lycoris's shirt. "Did the chair bite you, too?"

Lycoris's mouth gaped open. She clapped her hand over her neck, but it was too late. The damage was already done. "I - it was nothing," she stammered, blushing furiously and avoiding her father's eyes. "I was… I mean…"

Aria rolled her eyes. "Kid, I wasn't born last century. I know what a hickey is. Just make sure you put some medigel on it before your mother gets home. She will notice."

The thought of her mother finding out was even more embarrassing, and Lycoris buried her face in her hands. She flinched a little when Athena stepped up behind her, squeezing the side of her shoulder. "Corrie? Are you okay?" she asked. The laughter in her voice had been replaced with gentle concern.

Lycoris shook her head. "No. Kill me. Just kill me now."

"Don't you think that's a little dramatic?" Aria said. "You've been interrupting me and your mom since you could walk. It's about time I returned the favor."

"It wasn't like that," Lycoris said, but it sounded like a lie even to her own ears.

"Right. Sure it wasn't. But just in case it was, the two of you might want to hop in the shower and make the bed. Your Mom's due back in a couple of minutes."

"Stall her?" Lycoris pleaded. Aria's smirk grew even wider, and her blush returned when she realized what she had accidentally asked. "Not that way. I mean… ugh, never mind." Unable to hold her father's eyes any longer, she hurried back into the room, dragging Athena behind her.

As soon as they shut the door, Athena burst out into nervous laughter. Lycoris stared at her in confusion, unsure whether to be worried or annoyed by the strange reaction. After a moment of hesitation, she decided to offer comfort. She folded her arm around Athena's shoulders, waiting for the awkward burst of giggles to pass. "I'm so, so sorry about that," she blurted out. "I didn't know she'd get home early…"

"No, I'm sorry," Athena said, still sniffling a little. "I'm just glad it was your father who caught us instead of mine."

Lycoris shuddered at the thought. The famed Commander Shepard could kill her in more ways than she could count, either with her choice of state of the art weapons available only to someone with her military clearance, or with biotics. And while Lycoris hadn't personally seen Commander Shepard's biotics in action, by all accounts, they were every bit as impressive as an asari commando's. Lycoris actually trembled at the thought of what Athena's father would do to her if she found out that she'd deflowered her first daughter.

"Come on," Athena said, wrapping Lycoris in her arms. "It isn't so bad. Your father was great, and it doesn't sound like she's going to tell your mother or either of my parents."

"Yeah, but when your Dad does find out, I'll be lucky if I'm not a blue puddle of goo a few seconds later."

"This isn't one of those cheap action vids," Athena said. "She'd put a bullet through your heart or warp your insides to the outside."

Lycoris knew Athena was trying for levity, but the blood drained from her face when she thought about the possibilities. Still, she wouldn't trade a single moment with Athena, even if Commander Shepard murdered her in the most gruesome way possible.

* * *

"Come on, Corrie. We should listen to your father and take a shower," Athena said, gently tugging Lycoris with her toward the bathroom. "I think your mother will start asking questions if she sees us like this and realizes I smell like you." Lycoris still seemed a little stunned, so Athena started to undress her once her own clothes were off. She set the temperature to a pleasantly warm setting and dragged Corrie under the spray.

Tired of the glazed, slightly petrified look on Lycoris's face, Athena pushed her up against the wall and drew her head down for a scorching kiss. That seemed to snap Lycoris out of her daze. Her lover reversed their positions, pressing her into the wall instead. "There's that sexy confidence," she said when they parted for air. She stroked her fingers down the side of Lycoris's face, chasing the water droplets that clung to her skin.

"Goddess, The. Just looking at you makes me so crazy I can't think straight." Lycoris dropped her head again and nibbled the sensitive skin on her neck. "It's not too soon to meld with you again, is it? Because I still want you."

Athena cut her off with a soft kiss, ignoring the water that ran down both their faces. She cupped Lycoris's cheek, tracing the dotted tattoos that spread out around her eyes. "It's never too soon, Corrie. Now that I've been inside your head, I can't get enough."

Lycoris grinned down at her, and the big smile that spread across her face made Athena's heart flutter. "Really?"

"Really." She traced the folds along Lycoris's neck, weaving her fingers up through the sensitive grooves. "So…do you think you could kneel in this shower without slipping and falling over?" Her cheeks burned as soon as the words came out, but she didn't want to take them back. She had loved going down on Lycoris during their first time, and she couldn't deny that she was curious about receiving the same treatment. She had spent a lot of time imagining how good Lycoris's mouth would feel, and she was eager to see if reality matched up to her expectations.

Lycoris's eyes lit up. "I think I could manage that. But you're the one who should be careful, because I'm gonna blow your mind. Your legs won't be able to hold you up by the time I'm finished with you."

In any other situation, Athena might have laughed, but something about the eagerness behind Lycoris's words made her gasp instead. She had no doubt that Corrie had every intention of fulfilling that promise. Lycoris pulled her in for one last kiss before sliding down to the floor, bracing herself on the shower wall so she wouldn't slip. Athena reached for one of the metal bars in advance, wrapping her fingers around it as she stroked the back of Lycoris's head with her other hand. A little shyly, she shifted her thighs apart.

The response she got banished the last of her hesitance. "Goddess, you're beautiful," Lycoris murmured, staring at her in awe. Lycoris leaned forward, pinning her hips to the wall, and she let out a whimper. The first touch of Lycoris's tongue was even warmer than the water. It slid up between the lips of her azure, covering her in a slow, hot swipe. Her inner walls pulsed, and she clutched tighter at the metal bar and the back of Lycoris's head, not pulling her forward, but desperate to hold on to something. Her mouth fell open, and she let her head fall back.

"The…" Lycoris whispered, parting her outer folds with the pads of her thumbs. "You're so swollen." She gasped, and her body quivered as Lycoris pressed a few hot kisses on the very tip of her ridge. "And you taste so good."

Athena was surprised Lycoris could taste her at all with the water pouring over them, but the compliment made her melt. She sagged against the wall, surrendering to the burn of Lycoris's lips as they sealed around her. The pressure felt wonderful, and her hips jerked without her permission as she tried to push even more of herself into Lycoris's mouth. "H-how did you learn this?" she stammered. Her vision began to swim, and she rocked forward again, desperate for more warmth and pressure. With just a few touches, Lycoris already had her desperate.

Moments later, she felt Lycoris's consciousness brush against the edges of her mind. It was still a little unfamiliar, but she welcomed the new presence inside of her, smiling as Corrie's thoughts twined with hers.  _'I'm not sure. I'd lie and say I've done it before, but...'_

 _'But I'd be jealous and kick your ass,'_  Athena finished for her, enjoying their banter even more when Corrie's mouth was busy between her thighs. She sucked in a stilted breath and her hips jerked hard against Lycoris's face when her lover nipped gently at her clit. If that was the way Corrie was going to reprimand her, she would have to find more ways to displease her.

Athena knew they were both still learning, and while she wanted to direct Lycoris to go faster, it felt too good for her to risk changing anything. Lycoris teased her clit for a little while before sliding down to explore the shivering muscles at her entrance, sometimes pushing her tongue past the tight ring to torment her even more. Athena couldn't decide which she liked the most, but she was getting desperate for Lycoris to stop playing around and push her over the edge.

A hoarse cry tore from her throat when Lycoris's hot mouth pulled her back in. Moments later, two fingers replaced her tongue, and the fullness sent a rippling shudder through her entire body. She clutched the back of Corrie's head, resisting the temptation to dig in with her nails at the sudden swell of sensation. 'Corrie!' She could sense Lycoris's surprise when she started rocking her hips forward, but she couldn't bring herself to stop. The shared emotion might have been embarrassing if she hadn't also felt Lycoris's pride at having made her lose control. There was no better aphrodisiac than knowing Lycoris found her sexy, and Athena couldn't find it in herself to temper any of her reactions.

 _'Corrie, I - I'm going to...'_  She tried to think a warning, grinding her clit even further into Lycoris's mouth and pushing down onto her hand to take her fingers deeper. She wanted Lycoris everywhere when she flew apart, afraid that it would be the only way she could come back together again.

 _'Come,'_  Lycoris thought. The single word echoed endlessly in Athena's mind. She didn't know if Lycoris was just letting her know that she knew, or if she was demanding it. Either way, Athena couldn't hold back as the pressure inside of her swelled and then broke, exploding into pure bliss. Warmth rushed to meet Lycoris's teasing mouth, and her muscles quivered with each wave of pleasure.

Athena didn't know how long she sagged against the shower wall, held up only by Lycoris's weight against her legs and lower torso, but she didn't care. Lycoris's mind was wrapped comfortingly around hers, and there was something incredibly soothing about the way they overlapped. Nothing had ever felt more right than this connection.

It was only when Athena started noticing the water starting to chill that she reached down and caressed Lycoris's face where it was cradled against her stomach. She nearly purred in delight when Lycoris nuzzled softly against her abdomen, placing a light kiss just above her navel. Lycoris's movements were as languorous as her own, and even though she knew that her lover had only shared in her orgasm, Athena felt strangely proud of herself. "We should get out of here," she said, a little reluctantly. "I'm starting to freeze."

Lycoris pulled back and looked up at her with large, pleading eyes. They were still dark around the edges, and Athena sighed as the last tendrils of the meld dissolved. "Do we have to?"

Athena nodded her head, but her smile grew wider as she watched Lycoris groan and pick herself up. She looked stunning with water rolling over her broad shoulders and streaming down past her slim hips. After allowing herself to stare for a few more seconds, she turned off the shower and hit the button for the air dry. Lycoris huddled into her arms for warmth, and their bodies stayed pressed together as they stepped back out into the bathroom.

"Do you think your Dad's still out there?" she asked, glancing warily at the door.

"Definitely."

She chewed on her lower lip. "Do you think she'll tell my parents?"

"Nah. Mom might, but she doesn't know yet. We're safe for now."

"You're assuming Benezia won't tell either," Athena said. "She might be annoying, but she isn't stupid."

"You'll just have to make sure she doesn't rat us out."

Lycoris opened the door to the bedroom, and Athena peeked over her shoulder, smiling at the sight of their discarded clothes crumpled on the floor. Part of her still couldn't believe that she and Lycoris had finally shared the mating meld together. She had dreamt about it for years, and the reality was taking a while to sink in. On impulse, she wrapped her arms around Lycoris's waist. "Thank you, Corrie," she murmured into the sweet-smelling skin of Lycoris's throat. "Thank you for sharing this with me. It was…"

"Perfect."

They smiled at each other, and Athena's heart swelled. Even without the meld, not all of her connection to Lycoris had faded. Something still bound them together, and it made her feel warm all over. Their lips met for a brief, gentle kiss, and they finally pulled apart to get dressed, still wearing identical grins.

* * *

"Well, you took your sweet time getting home."

Athena shot Benezia a sour look as she shut the door behind her. She rolled her eyes and huffed, tossing her bag onto the nearby couch beside her sister's feet. "And it didn't take you any time at all to start irritating me. Leave me alone, Benezia. I have a lot of homework to do."

"Homework, huh?" Benezia switched off the vid she was watching and sat up, crossing her legs in front of her. "So? Was Lycoris any good or what?"

"That's none of your business," Athena snapped. She started toward the second floor landing, but changed her mind half way there and headed for the kitchen instead. Apparently, the mating meld burned more calories than she had expected, because she felt like she had just finished a biotic workout.

Unfortunately, Benezia followed her. "Aw, come on. You're even walking funny. You might be able to hide things from Mom and Dad, but you can't lie to me."

"That's because you're always sticking your nose in my business." She deliberately turned away from Benezia and opened the pantry, searching for some of the protein bars her mother always kept on hand.

"You mean Lycoris was sticking her nose in your business..."

That comment hit too close to home, and she whirled around. Humming energy blossomed around her fists, crackling as she clenched her fingers. "I'm warning you. Drop this now, or Mom and Dad are going to come home to a Benezia-shaped smear on the wall."

"Not that I'd really object, but what's with the threats?" Diana asked as she strode into the kitchen. She headed directly to the fridge, pulling out a bottle that was undoubtedly filled with some kind of protein supplement. The whole thing disappeared in just a few long swallows.

"Hey, why do you always take her side, Di?" Benezia huffed, crossing her arms.

"Because you were born to annoy us, sis," Diana said, rubbing her hand back and forth over Benezia's crest in a way that she knew her sister hated. "And I know the only reason you've stopped following me lately is because you think commando training is boring."

"Speaking of," Athena said, seeing a way to redirect the conversation so that it wasn't about her and Lycoris any longer, "I thought you had drills or something today."

"We did. One of the humans was hit pretty hard with an uncontrolled biotic throw, so we spent the day in the weight room instead." Diana reached back into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, taking a few small sips as she leaned casually against the kitchen counter. "But that doesn't explain why you were threatening to make Nezzie a stain on the wall."

"You know how she is. It's only a matter of time before I won't be able to hold myself back."

"Just try it, I dare you," Benezia said. "Then there really wouldn't be any reason for me not to tell Mom and Dad."

"Tell Mom and Dad what?" Diana asked.

"Nothing," Athena said quickly.

"That definitely means something, but I'm gonna be honest. I don't really care. I've got my own shit to deal with. Just work it out before Mom and Dad get home, because I'm not sitting through another "family meeting" that's really just for the two of you."

"Fair enough," Athena said. "Even though it's Benezia's fault…"

Benezia gave her a sour look. "Hey, it's not my fault you and Lycoris can't keep your hands off each other."

Athena shoved the middle of her chest to keep her quiet, but it was too late. Diana's eyes widened, and she lifted her hands defensively, slowly backing away. "Whoa. I'm not getting involved in this one. Good luck with that, The. Just give me a little warning before Dad finds out so I can make myself scarce."

"Dad isn't going to find out," Athena insisted, whipping her head around to glare at Benezia. "Right? Because if she does…" She clenched her fists, and purple-white pulses of light radiated around them. Finishing the rest of her threat wasn't necessary. Benezia shrugged and pretended to play it off, but Athena caught a genuine flash of fear in her eyes. Diana might have been able to hold her off with one of their father's galaxy-famous Vanguard charges, but Benezia wouldn't stand a change. She had spent her entire life studying their mother's style of combat, and although Benezia was a much better fighter than the average asari civilian, her sister had never been able to match her precision. If they actually got into a fight, Athena was confident that she could win every time.

"Fine," Benezia said sulkily, stomping out of the kitchen. "No reason to be a dick about it."

The English phrase - clearly from their father - almost made Athena laugh, but she managed to wait until Benezia was gone from the room. Then, she slumped backward against the counter and snickered, pleased with herself for frightening her sister into submission for once. Normally, she was the one who ended up storming from the room in frustration when they fought. Even though she was a better fighter, Benezia was a far more talented arguer.

"That has to be the lamest parting line I've ever heard," Diana said with a roll of her eyes. "So, what are you gonna do if she tells?"

Athena sighed. "I'm not sure. Let's hope she doesn't."

"So…" Diana glanced over at the door, making sure Benezia had truly left. "Was she any good?"

"Not you, too," Athena said, but hearing the question from Diana wasn't nearly as offensive. She knew her sister was only asking out of curiosity, and not in the hopes of getting her in trouble. "It was… I - I'm not sure I can describe it. I know we've melded with Mom and Dad, with each other, and with some of our Aunts and Uncles, but… this was far beyond anything I've ever experienced before."

Diana's forehead lifted in surprise. "Really?"

Athena nodded. "It was… how can I describe it? I melded with Lycoris a lot when we were children, but the true union is completely different. I wasn't just a guest in her head. I was a part of her. What's the sappy way Mom used to talk about it? Two minds twining into a single, rapturous whole?" A soft smile filled her face, and she aimed her eyes at the floor, suddenly feeling shy. "I thought she was just being poetic, but that's really what it felt like."

"Damn, you're making me want to find a girlfriend," Diana said after a brief, awkward pause. "So, are you in love with her? Because all that sounds a lot like love to me."

She hesitated, twisting her hands together in a nervous gesture. "That's one question I'm not ready to answer yet, at least not out loud." It was a cop-out, but even though she trusted Diana more than Benezia, her sister didn't have to know everything. "I'm going to head upstairs," she said, pushing off the counter and heading back toward the living room. "I have homework to finish."

"Liar," Diana teased, but she didn't push. "You could have finished school years ago if you wanted."

"And you know I didn't want to," Athena said. "Mom and Dad agreed it would be better for my social development to follow the same time schedule as most of the other students. Besides, everyone would have assumed Mom pulled some strings if I applied to Serrice."

"Pfft." Diana snorted. "Mom's only on campus every few weeks. She's not that big a deal."

"She's the president of the University, Di."

"Sure, and I'm the Queen of Omega. What do you think her real job is, anyway? Even when we were kids, there were some days she spent in her room with the door locked…"

Athena had long since decided it was a better idea not to look for answers to that question. Her mother and father both had their secrets, and as she had grown up, she had realized it was probably better not to know. What few details she had uncovered about her parents' activities during the war had all been unpleasant, like the confidential video footage she had unearthed that showed their beloved Aunt Miranda dissecting pieces of her father's body. After that, her desire to learn more had faded. The basic but still mostly truthful outline her parents had given her was enough.

"You'll have to ask her about that," she said over her shoulder as she left. "I'll see you later. Have fun with your training tomorrow."

Once she was alone in her room, Athena finally allowed her joy to shine through. She squealed and threw herself backwards onto the bed, hugging herself tight as she beamed up at the ceiling. She almost imagined she could still see Lycoris's face hovering over hers. Even with the awkwardness and interruptions, with her nervousness and her unspoken feelings, today had been one of the best days of her life. She let her mind drift back over the details, determined to carry it with her always.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for bondage and consensual use of a crop (but no real pain is inflicted).

**Chapter Five:**

Lycoris wandered through the library, wondering why the archives still had so many books in hard copy. It didn't make much sense. Any of them could be instantly delivered to an Omni-tool in any language the user desired. She thought it was a waste of precious space on the Citadel, but no one ever asked her, so she mostly kept her opinion to herself. However, she did understand why Athena enjoyed studying here. It was very quiet, probably the quietest public place on the station.

"That's probably because it's too boring for most people to come here," she muttered under her breath.

As she walked by a dense section housing traditional elcor literature, Lycoris berated herself for not asking Athena exactly where she would be. She had wanted to surprise her, walk her home, maybe convince her to come over so they could meld again, but none of that would happen if she got lost. She had been reliving every second of their first time for the past few days, but as wonderful as the memories were, they had left her physically uncomfortable. The seam of her pants kept rubbing against sensitive places, and her skin felt hotter than usual.

Eventually, she found Athena tucked away in a corner. She had surrounded herself with several stacks of books, and she was completely focused on her work. Lycoris leaned her hip against the edge of the table and waited, but Athena didn't even blink until she cleared her throat.

"Corrie?" Athena looked up, and a bright smile spread across her face.

Lycoris gave her an answering smirk. She loved that Athena was happy to see her. Unable to resist, she took a quick look around to make sure they were alone before leaning down and brushing their lips together in a kiss that was over far too fast. She was surprised when Athena stood up from the table and started dragging her down one of the rows. Before she could ask what they were doing, Athena pulled her into a study room, shut the door, and pushed her back up against the hard surface. Athena grabbed her crest and pulled her head down to claim her mouth in a hungry kiss so perfect that it left Lycoris gasping for breath.

"Now that's how you greet a girl." Athena slid her hands over Lycoris's sides, massaging the tight muscles of her stomach as they trembled. "You know what I've been thinking about all week?" Her mouth moved down to Lycoris's neck as her hands slid under the hem of her shirt to touch hot flesh.

"W-what?" Lycoris asked. Her voice shook as all of the warmth in her body pooled between her legs. Athena was tormenting her, but it was in such a good way that she couldn't complain.

"I've been thinking about that dungeon you've got hidden away in the basement of your apartment."

"Y-You want to go back?" She twitched almost painfully at the prospect. She had already been aroused, but Athena's suggestion was making her even more uncomfortable.

"That depends," Athena purred, leaning closer. Their noses brushed, and Lycoris had to swallow down a whimper. "Do you know if your parents will be out? I don't want to get caught this time."

"Technically, we didn't get caught last time," Lycoris said, trying to sound confident. She wasn't sure which frightened her more, the thought of bringing Athena back to the dungeon, or the thought of her parents catching them. Although the idea of strapping Athena back to the x-frame was incredibly appealing, she couldn't deny that she was nervous. Their first try had gone well before their interruption, but she wasn't entirely confident in her abilities.

"So?" Athena gazed up at her with hopeful eyes, lips still a breath away. "Can we?"

Lycoris couldn't resist that pleading look. She sighed, cupping Athena's cheek and resting their foreheads together. "Sure. My parents won't get home until late tonight. If we hurry, we'll have a few hours to ourselves."

A bright, beaming smile filled Athena's face, and her cheeks flushed a pretty shade of purple. "That sounds wonderful. I've been itching to spend more time with you for days."

"You have?" Lycoris asked hopefully. When she realized how obvious her efforts to seek approval were, she cleared her throat and tried again. "I mean, of course you have. Me too."

They stared at each other in silence, both remembering what they had shared. There was no need for words. The next time their lips met, it was soft and sweet. They lingered that way for several moments, and when they did pull apart, their hands remained linked. Once they left the private room and arrived back at the table, Lycoris helped Athena carry her books to the front desk, where the VI checked them out.

"I don't get why you can't just download these," Lycoris grumbled as they headed for rapid transit. "It'd be a lot easier on my back."

"It's just not the same," Athena protested. A small pout formed on her face, and her brow creased with a slight wrinkle. Lycoris's heart swelled in her chest. "Books are part of the past. Feeling the pages underneath your fingers is so visceral. You're touching history."

"I still don't get it, but the way you're talking about it makes reading seem almost seductive. I guess that's what I signed up for when I fell f- ... I mean... when I chose a brain for a best friend."

Perhaps it was her imagination, but she thought she saw Athena's face fall even further. The flash of sadness didn't last long, and Lycoris couldn't be sure if she had seen it at all. "I'll show you seductive once we get back to your apartment," Athena teased, bumping their hips playfully together. Lycoris nearly dropped the books. Athena's touch always threatened to undo her.

"Oh yeah?" The spots on Lycoris's forehead lifted as she summoned a cab. "What did you have in mind?"

The blush on Athena's face grew even deeper. "I thought we could try picking up where we left off."

"So, you're finally ready to admit you like it when I restrain you?"

Athena's eyes darted to the ground as their car pulled up to the sidewalk. "Perhaps."

Lycoris felt her heart stutter. She spent the rest of the short ride in silence, unsure what to say. Luckily, Athena seemed content to snuggle against her side until they arrived at the apartment. Her exit from the cab wasn't particularly graceful, especially when she almost dropped Athena's books. She juggled them for a second before regaining control and fumbling to open the door. Athena brushed past her, hardly noticing her awkwardness . "Come on. Let's put this stuff down in your room."

Lycoris couldn't argue with that. She hurried to follow Athena through the apartment and into her bedroom. Once she set the books down, Athena turned to face her. "Are you okay, Corrie? You look nervous. We don't have to do this if you're not ready."

"I think I should be the one asking you that question," Lycoris answered. "You're the one getting tied up."

"So? That doesn't mean you can't be worried, too."

Lycoris breathed a sigh of relief. She was worried, but only because she didn't want to cross a line on accident. "I want to try," she said at last. "But please, promise to tell me if I do something wrong. The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

Athena reached up, and Lycoris shivered as soft fingers skimmed her cheek. "And that's why I chose you," she said with a smile that made Lycoris's heart flutter. It was a smile that was just for her, and she couldn't help but answer with one of her own.

Before Athena could lead her back to the hidden elevator, Lycoris remembered something. She eased out of Athena's arms, giving her a soft kiss in apology. "Hold on, I have a surprise for you." She went to her closet and pulled out a long, thin box. Athena stared at it with obvious curiosity, and Lycoris started to blush. "Um, I'll show you downstairs, okay?" Athena nodded and held out her hand. Lycoris happily took it, grateful for the trust Athena had placed in her.

It only took them a minute to sneak into the elevator and make their way down to the dungeon. Athena headed straight for the cross in the middle of the room, but Lycoris wasn't quite as comfortable just jumping in. She sat on the couch facing the frame, setting her package down on its plush arm. "Wanna make out here first?" she asked in a teasing voice. She patted the empty space next to her, hoping that Athena couldn't sense her nervousness.

Instead of answering, Athena walked over and settled into her lap. Lycoris's hands found her hips, and she smiled with newly discovered confidence. Kissing was something she could do. Something that wasn't so easy to mess up. She tilted her chin up, and Athena took the hint, dipping down to bring their lips together. Kissing Athena was even better than Lycoris remembered. She lost herself in the softness of Athena's mouth and the teasing heat of her tongue. Her hands shifted down to Athena's ass without conscious thought, and she couldn't resist squeezing.

The connection ended too soon, leaving both of them panting. "Why don't you show me what's in the box now?" Athena whispered against her lips, fingertips tracing between the dips of her crest.

Lycoris couldn't suppress a shiver of pleasure. She reached for the box and put it between them as Athena leaned back to give her room, pulling off the top off and tipping it over.

The soft gasp that spilled from Athena's lips as a black leather riding crop dropped into her hand was everything Lycoris could have hoped for. Even so, she hurried to explain. "You seemed to like this last time we were down here, so I bought one. We don't have to use it, but I wanted you to have one of your own in case you were interested."

"How long have you had this?" Athena reached out and touched the thin shaft of the crop, sliding her finger down to fondle the supple leather loop at the end.

"I ordered it the last day we were down here," Lycoris admitted. "It was more wishful thinking than anything else, but I couldn't resist. Call it an impulse buy. And, you know…" She gave a sheepish shrug of her shoulders. "The idea of using Dad's creeped me out." She waited, half expecting to be teased, but Athena's expression could only be described as hungry. Her teeth sank into her plump bottom lip as she held the crop in both hands, testing its give. The way she held it was almost reverent, and Lycoris grinned. She had hoped Athena would be into it, but she hadn't expected such an enthusiastic response, even if it was wordless.

At last, Athena looked up from the crop and into her eyes. "Are you sure you want to use this on me?"

Lycoris swallowed. She was definitely uncomfortable, but not for the reasons Athena was worried about. Gently, she shifted Athena off her lap and climbed to her feet. "Didn't it look like I wanted to last time?"

"Yes…" Athena stood beside her and headed back for the x-frame, stopping to press the hard leather tab into the center of her chest. Lycoris's heartbeat thudded out to meet it. "You also looked like you were about to ruin your pants. You might want to take them off before we get started."

With a show of confidence, Lycoris grabbed the crop and flipped it around. She took a moment to select her target, folding her fingers around the leather grip. The bare skin beneath Athena's shirt was too tempting to resist. She trailed the edge of the loop along the naked strip of flesh, enjoying the slight shudder she earned in response. "I'll decide whose clothes come off and when," she said, testing her new authority.

Athena lowered her lashes in assent, and a soft purple blush spread across her cheeks. She almost seemed like she was waiting, and it took Lycoris a moment to realize that it was for an order. She slid the tip of the crop beneath the hem of Athena's shirt, flicking it up over her navel. "Get rid of this. I don't want anything in my way when I put your wrists up."

That earned her a soft whimper, and the ache between her legs started pounding harder. She began to regret her earlier statement. If she took her pants off now, it would look like she couldn't control herself. She shifted subtly, making sure the seam wasn't rubbing directly over her clit as Athena pulled up her shirt. Her stomach muscles flexed as she tugged it off, and it was Lycoris's turn to stifle a groan when she realized Athena wasn't wearing anything else underneath. How hadn't she noticed before? Obviously the shirt had some kind of built-in support, because she spent a lot of time staring at Athena's breasts. Probably more than was appropriate in public.

The shirt fell to the floor, and Lycoris's heart leapt into her throat. She stared in dumbfounded silence for several seconds until she remembered that she was supposed to continue giving orders. With what was left of her coordination, she trailed the crop around to the small of Athena's back, giving her a small nudge toward the x-frame. "Same as last time. Face out, hands up top."

Athena lowered her eyes and walked the few steps to the Doublebar, turning around to put her back against it and lifting her hands into the air. Lycoris felt another twinge in her clit when she saw how hard Athena's nipples were, the little jewels puckered and begging for attention. It was nice to know Athena was enjoying this at least as much as she was without having to break the moment and ask her.

Lycoris took her time, looking her fill before she stepped forward. She purposely crowded into Athena's space, letting her shirt chafe against her lover's nipples as she secured her wrists to the frame. Athena rubbed against her, searching for more contact. Lycoris knew that she should probably punish her for being so forward, but she couldn't deny that she loved the needy reaction. Once she tested the bonds to make sure they wouldn't cut off Athena's circulation, she leaned down to drop a quick kiss on her lips. Athena whimpered at the lose of her mouth, but Lycoris didn't linger. "How do they feel?" she asked once she found her voice.

Athena tested the give of her restraints and wiggled her fingers. "They feel fine. Not too tight."

Lycoris gave a quick nod of acknowledgement. A mischievous smile curled her lips as she trailed the crop down the center of Athena's torso, from just below her neck to the waistband of her pants. The move was slow and deliberate, and Lycoris could see Athena's muscles quivering and bunching beneath the crop even as she tried to be good and stay still. Lycoris rewarded her by dragging the tip over her straining right nipple on the next pass.

It wasn't long before Athena was letting out little whimpers that she couldn't stifle and straining toward the whispering touch of leather. A light sheen of sweat had broken out over her skin, making it glow softly in the muted lighting and tempting Lycoris to trace her tongue across the glistening surface. The promise of eternity had already begun to blacken Athena's eyes, and she had to look away before she was pulled in. There was so much more she wanted to give Athena before succumbing to the embrace…

Athena's teeth split the curve of her plump lower lip, and her eyes grew even wider and darker than Lycoris had imagined possible. "Corrie, please?"

Lycoris already knew exactly what Athena was asking for. More sensations. More pleasure. Maybe even a little pain. Anything but teasing. And as much as she enjoyed the sweet little noises she earned each time she traced the crop along Athena's skin, she couldn't say no. She had never been able to deny Athena anything. She dragged the leather tab along the underside of Athena's breast, where there was enough soft flesh to absorb most of the sting, and gave the crop a swift flick.

Athena cried out, but it was mostly in surprise. She flinched as far as she could in her bonds, but after a few shaking breaths, her body stilled. Lycoris waited, listening for a 'Stop' or 'No', but all she could hear was their shared heavy breathing and her own pulse hammering in her head. Her eyes dropped down to the place she had struck. A purple flush had already rushed in to fill the patch of skin, and the contrast was surprisingly beautiful.

She lifted the crop again, inspired by the lovely sight. This time, she tapped a few blows in quick succession, pausing only long enough to wait for a response. Although Athena tugged at the cuffs around her wrists, she seemed to shudder and relax every time the brief spike of discomfort melted to bliss. Lycoris could see the cycle of tension and release in her body, and it reassured her that she wasn't striking too hard or pushing past any limits.

After another minute, she finished the pattern she had been making and lowered the crop to her side. Although it was a little messy around the edges, the shape was unmistakable: A large circle with a slash through the middle. Her lips twitched up in a grin. For tonight, at least, she had marked Athena as hers. "Very nice," she said, adding a purr to her voice. She couldn't resist running her fingertips along Athena's side, stopping just beneath the burning hot flesh of her breast. "It would have looked better on your ass, though. I should have thought it through."

Athena squirmed harder at that suggestion, and Lycoris suddenly realized that she had forgotten to bind her ankles. She set the crop on the small stand next to the frame and leaned in, hovering a breath away from Athena's lips. The thought of taking them was so tempting, but she held back. She wasn't making a fool of herself for once, and she wanted to enjoy her confident role as long as possible before she inevitably embarrassed herself. Instead, she slid one hand down to the front of Athena's pants, unlooping the button and tugging down the zipper. She worked one hand beneath the hem without bothering to pull them off, gasping near the side of Athena's crest when her fingertips found wetness.

"Fuck, The, so wet..." She groaned, her whole arm trembling as she resisted the urge to plunge directly into Athena's waiting heat. As much as they both wanted it, Lycoris knew their orgasm would be that much better if she drew it out. When Athena spread her legs as far as her pants would allow, inviting her inside, she didn't comply. Instead, she traced her fingers along the outside of Athena's lips, making her whimper with need.

"Please, Corrie," Athena begged, shifting her hips as she tried for a better angle. But every time she moved, Lycoris moved with her, denying her the touch she wanted so desperately.

"When I'm ready," Lycoris said, following her instincts and biting down on Athena's shoulder just hard enough to leave a mark that would take a couple hours to fade. At the hitch in Athena's breath, she decided to take it one step further. "When you've earned it."

Lycoris knew that her instincts had led her true when Athena released a short sob and even more wetness flowed over her fingertips. "How can I earn it… Mistress?" Athena asked quietly. Lycoris couldn't tell if Athena had averted her eyes because she was playing a role, or if she was uncertain about the new title. She had to admit that her clit had twitched pleasantly at the way Athena had addressed her. Never had she thought to demand that Athena call her Mistress, but she did like the way it sounded.

"Keep still," she said, testing out a voice that held a bit more command. Athena complied, but it wasn't long before her hips started pushing forward again. "If you can't do it on your own, I'll have to tie down your legs, too."

Lycoris finally removed her hand from Athena's pants, not allowing herself to be swayed by her lover's look of disappointment. She put her hands on Athena's waist, forcing her to hold still. "You want me to tie you, don't you?" she demanded when she trusted herself to speak. Her fingers tightened on Athena's waist, stopping the rocking motion that was driving them both insane, and looked down, waiting for Athena to meet her gaze.

It was several moments before Athena lifted her glossy eyes, but her softly spoken "Yes" was anything but uncertain.

That one simple word was enough to erase every thought from Lycoris's mind. It took her a minute to figure out what to do next. She lowered her head and trailed her lips along Athena's neck, reveling in the way her head tilted back to allow more access. "Tell me why, sweetheart," she asked, using a gentler tone instead of the demanding one she'd been trying out earlier. "Why do you want me to tie you down?"

She continued to kiss and nuzzle against Athena's neck, giving her time to form an answer. But when it seemed as though it might never come, Lycoris nipped just hard enough on Athena's sensitive pulse point to remind her that she was waiting for an answer. "I like it," Athena said. She took a long breath before continuing. "I like being exposed for you. Laid out for your pleasure. Naked while you're still fully clothed."

The breath stilled in Lycoris's chest while she processed Athena's confession. She was honored and humbled that Athena had confided something so personal, so intimate, in her. And this time, she couldn't deny her want. She took Athena's mouth in a kiss that hid nothing of her feelings, nearly dropping the crop in her effort to shove down Athena's pants.

She managed to tear them off with surprising speed. Perhaps it was desperation, or maybe luck, but they landed on the floor around Athena's ankles in a matter of seconds. She helped Athena kick the pile of fabric aside, not caring where it ended up as her hand cupped back over the slick, swollen lips of Athena's azure. Even more wetness painted her palm, and she groaned into the hot mouth beneath hers. Secretly, she was relieved to be kissing instead of talking. She couldn't come up with words worthy enough to describe what her fingers were feeling. Athena was so wet. So vulnerable. So open to her. The only thing in the galaxy she wanted was to angle two of her fingers up and push inside.

But Athena had called her Mistress. Athena was trusting her to carry them through this scene. She had watched enough porn on the extranet to know that giving in so soon would be a cop-out. Summoning every ounce of willpower in her body, she stepped back, although she couldn't resist slipping her fingers over the swollen ridge of Athena's clit. It throbbed under her touch before she could pull away, and she nearly felt herself tumble headlong into the dark waters of the meld.

'Corrie...'

Lycoris shut off her mind, ignoring the pleading way her name had slipped through the cracks. She looked around for the crop, relieved to see that it had fallen on top of Athena's pants. She bent down to pick it up, flicking the loop against her own palm. That got Athena's attention. Her dark eyes cleared for a moment, and although her breath caught, her hips stopped pumping against the empty air. When Lycoris noticed that she had once again forgotten to tie Athena's ankles, she solved the problem with a small singularity, shooting the dark ball of energy at her feet. They floated even further apart, and Athena lifted a few more inches off the ground.

"Comfortable?" Lycoris asked, relieved to discover that her voice still worked. The release of biotic energy had felt good, and it eased the slight ache that had started in the back of her head.

Athena gave her a trembling nod. "Yes. Well, no..." Her dark eyes darted down along her stomach, gazing between her legs. A heavy throb pounded between Lycoris's own thighs as she resumed staring at the pretty violet ridge of Athena's clit. It was already exposed and hard, glistening with wetness from her brief touches, and she swallowed as she imagined pulling it between her lips...

But she wanted to give Athena at least one orgasm like this first. Not just because her lover clearly wanted to be controlled, but because Lycoris wanted to prove to herself that she could do this. She trailed the crop down Athena's naked stomach, grazing its edge back and forth between her hipbones. "It's about to get worse before it gets better," she teased. A purple flush spread everywhere the crop moved, and even though she desperately wanted to touch Athena's skin with her hands instead, Lycoris couldn't deny that the contrast of color was beautiful. She wanted to see how far the blush would go. After giving a swift tap just beneath Athena's navel, she moved the crop down in a straight, purposeful line.

The reaction Athena gave as the leather tab finally touched the edge of her clit was beyond description. She cried out, trembling and writhing in her bonds. But the cuffs and the singularity held, and she could barely find enough give to grind against the crop. Lycoris felt her heart swell to bursting, and a huge grin spread across her face.

"Please, more," Athena panted breathlessly. Lycoris could see the muscles all over Athena's body quivering as they desperately tried to find a way to force more contact between her clit and the crop. She had never seen Athena so desperate, and her pride swelled with the knowledge that she was the cause. There was an ache inside of her that demanded she fulfill Athena's needs, but she pushed it down, wanting to bring Athena higher first.

Lycoris moved the looped end of the crop across Athena's straining clit, varying the pressure between fluttering lightness that pulled out desperate whimpers and bolder strokes that elicited needy moans. She knew that if she were using her hand, all she would have to do was wrap her fingers around that beautifully tempting ridge and strip it from base to tip, and Athena would burst in her hand. The thought almost made her throw the crop away and do just that, but she forced herself to make them both wait.

It wasn't long before Lycoris felt a familiar but still slightly strange pressure against the edges of her consciousness, one that she identified as Athena trying to initiate a meld. Her first instinct was to let it happen and allow Athena into her mind, but she thought better of it and quickly brought up her defensive walls, ignoring the almost pained whimper that her actions drew.

Lycoris didn't let Athena dwell on the rejection. She pulled the crop away from Athena's clit and flicked her wrist, landing a soft, careful tap across her azure. A sharp cry escaped Athena's lips, but Lycoris knew it was from surprise, not pain. Athena had jerked into the contact as though she wanted more instead of trying to get away. Lycoris's mouth went dry with that discovery, but was still able to get her voice back enough to say, "Not without permission, sweetheart," in a voice made gravelly by her almost painful desire. She was unable to hold back the endearment even though she was admonishing her lover.

"Oh Goddess," Athena moaned, opening her lids and looking at Lycoris through eyes that were black as the deepness of space. "Please, let me meld. Let me come."

The words weren't anything Lycoris hadn't heard from Athena before, but the desperation in them broke her resolve. She pushed the tab of the riding crop back to Athena's clit, circling roughly over the hard ridge until Athena was thrashing against her bonds, incoherent pleas flowing constantly from her lips. It was only then, when Lycoris felt Athena pushing insistently against her mental barriers, that she let her in. "Meld with me." She rested her free hand on Athena's shoulder and giving her the skin contact they so desperately needed. "Come..." _...For me..._

They reached out, falling into each other and clinging tight. Lycoris tumbled headlong into Athena's mind, and her need doubled as she shared every pulse of pleasure rippling through her lover's body…  _her_  body… it became harder and harder to tell the difference. But enough of her remained to feel a powerful surge of pride when Athena cried out, covering the crop and her inner thighs with a flood of wetness. Lycoris gritted her teeth, groaning as her clit twitched in sympathy. She exploded in her leather pants, rubbing against Athena's hip to try and cope with the powerful release of pressure.

Athena had just crested her peak and was on her way down when Lycoris pulled the crop away and tossed it aside. She didn't care where it landed as she surged forward, sliding between Athena's spread thighs and pumping two fingers into the slick, pulsing heat of her azure. Lycoris needed to be near Athena, needed to be connected to her, needed to really be the one touching her this time.

There was nothing soft and gentle about this joining. Lycoris's mouth crashed down on Athena's, bruising her lips as she claimed them with a hungry kiss. Her fingers pushed further, gaining more speed and power as she used her hips to increase the force and depth. She curled them at the top of each stroke, dragging them roughly against the secret spot that made Athena gasp and cry out.

That touch was enough to shatter the last barriers between them. Athena's thoughts spilled into hers, filling her head, vibrating through her body. Pictures blurred together, and sounds that weren't really there rushed through her ears.  _'Inside! Please, Corrie, I need…'_   _She could already feel exactly what Athena needed. She folded her hands even tighter around Athena's hips, driving forward, pumping deeper until she was wrapped in tight, shivering silk…_

Lycoris nearly pulled back from the meld when she realized exactly what she was witnessing. These were Athena's thoughts, her deepest fantasies, and in them, she wasn't just using her fingers.

Her meld-darkened eyes glanced down between her legs. Instead of her hand, she saw a slick, glistening purple shaft splitting apart the swollen lips of Athena's azure. She knew it wasn't real, knew it was only the thoughts running through Athena's head bleeding over into hers, but she didn't care. The want, the need pouring into her through the union was more powerful than anything she had ever felt before. Real or not, she couldn't bear to let the moment slip away.

 _'Is this what you want?'_  she thought, thrusting even harder. _'To have me inside you?'_  The surge of arousal she received in response was more than enough to encourage her. She tried again, even more explicitly.  _'To have my cock inside you?'_

Athena stiffened against her, throwing her head back against the frame. She screamed, and her entire body went rigid as she tipped over the edge. There was nothing Lycoris could do but fall with her. She tumbled through wave after wave of Athena's desire, unable to tell where one image stopped and the next started.  _Athena, bent forward over the bed, thighs kicked apart, glistening and open for her… Rocking above her, sliding down to take her in, rubbing furiously over the violet ridge of her clit… Writhing beneath her, nails scoring down her back, hips lifting to meet every thrust…_

By the time the images stopped, her pants were soaked, her hand was dripping, and her head was still spinning. The meld splintered apart, too intense to sustain itself for long, and Lycoris stared down at Athena in shock. "Goddess, The, what was that?"

To her surprise, Athena blushed and averted her eyes without answering. Lycoris's first instinct was to soothe her. She hurried to unfasten Athena's wrists, helping to ease her arms down from their bound position. She massaged her lover's stiff shoulders, pressing a few kisses to her crest as she helped her over to the nearest couch. "Hey, it's okay," she whispered, stroking up and down Athena's back. "Here. Lie down for a minute."

Athena let out a soft whimper and collapsed onto the cushions, looking equal parts terrified and exhausted. "Lycoris, I…"

"You don't have to explain right now. Just breathe."

Athena sighed with relief and closed her cloudy green eyes, draping one arm over her face. Lycoris curled up beside her, folding an arm around her waist and cuddling close. When Athena wanted to talk, she would be there, ready to offer whatever reassurance she needed.


	6. Chapter 6

After a few minutes, Athena’s breathing returned to normal. She kept her arm draped across her face, hoping her blush wasn’t too visible. Even with her eyes closed, she could feel Lycoris staring at her. She wanted to look, to see whether the eyes boring into her were full of confusion, judgment, or concern, but she couldn’t find the courage. Instead, she sighed and shifted on the couch, pulling away from the tempting warmth of Lycoris’s body.

Her weak attempts at isolating herself didn’t last. A firm arm hooked around her waist and pulled her back. Her hand fell away at the motion, but her eyes remained shut as she settled reluctantly into Lycoris’s embrace. It was a comfortable position, but she was too embarrassed to enjoy it. She hadn’t meant to share so much so quickly, and she was terrified that she had overstepped some hazy, undefined boundary and ruined everything.

She didn’t have to speak first. Lycoris pressed a kiss to the top of her head, cradling her close and running a soothing hand up and down her side. “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

A long silence stretched between them. All Athena could hear was their breathing, perfectly in sync. It reminded her of the union, and a little of her fear retreated. Lycoris wanted her. Feelings like that couldn’t be faked, especially in the middle of a mating meld. When she sensed that Lycoris was still waiting for a response, she forced herself to answer. “You didn’t hurt me. I’m fine. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“Are you kidding?” The urgent note of disbelief in Lycoris’s voice finally convinced Athena to open her eyes. Lycoris was grinning down at her, still breathless and flushed. “It was hot. Super hot. I just didn’t know you were into… you know. Although I suppose it’s only natural for a kid with a human parent.”

Athena’s face burned, but she didn’t try to hide again. Lycoris had already been inside her head and explored all the secret places.

Lycoris’s look of joy quickly shifted to one of concern. “I didn’t mean it as a bad thing, The. You must have been curious about how humans have sex. Wait, that didn’t come out any better.” She sighed. “Fuck, I’m sorry. I can’t ever say what I mean.”

The reminder that she wasn’t alone in her awkwardness made Athena feel better. She laughed, pressing a kiss to the side of Lycoris’s neck. “I, um, might already have some ideas. My parents try to be subtle, but…” When Lycoris snorted, she realized what she had implied. “Ugh, I can’t say what I mean either. Actually, it was watching Amara Anjali’s classic vids that inspired me so much.”

“Amara Anjali?” Lycoris pulled a disgusted face. “Shit. You have no idea how embarrassing it is to know there’s an entire award-winning series of vids about your parents fucking.”

Athena rolled her eyes. “I know exactly how embarrassing it is. Haven’t you seen _Pornmandy 3: Assuming Direct Control?_ ”

“Yeah, but everyone knows that’s varren shit. Your parents were too busy killing Reapers and, you know, actually saving the entire galaxy to bang everyone else on the Normandy.”

“So you have seen it?” Athena asked, pushing back further into the curve of Lycoris’s pelvis.

“Like half of it, maybe. There were better adaptations. But none of them got as famous as Amara Anjali’s vids. And the worst part is, my parents actually know her. She’s bonded with my Mom’s former assistant, so I’ve had to sit across the dinner table from her and pretend like everyone in the galaxy hasn’t watched her pretending to be my Dad while naked.”

Athena giggled. “You have to admit, your father has the kind of body most people would pay to see naked. The fact that you look like her makes me a very lucky woman.”

Lycoris preened a little at the compliment, but quickly deflated. “Wait. Does that mean I’m just a substitute for your crush on my Dad?”

Athena reached up and pulled Lycoris’s head down for a kiss. Their lips met softly at first, but the gentle contact sent warmth rushing through her entire body. Once it ended and Lycoris had a sufficiently dazed expression on her face, she continued. “It’s you I want, Corrie. Only you.”

It took a few moments for Lycoris to regain her composure, but when she did, her smile returned. “I have to admit, it’s really nice to hear you say that.”

A small wrinkle formed in the middle of her brow. “Was there ever any doubt? You know how attracted I am to you.” Her cheeks flushed, and her lashes lowered. “You’ve felt how attracted I am to you.”

“True.” Lycoris shifted behind her, trying to find a better position, and Athena took the hint. She sat up and leaned back against Lycoris’s chest. It was getting too uncomfortable to spoon, and she needed more air on her overheated skin. “So. The meld. You wanna talk about what you sent me, or…?”

“I’m not sure what there is to talk about,” Athena said. A little of her shyness returned, and she nuzzled into the warm place where Lycoris’s neck met her shoulder. The scent of fresh sweat and leather was actually rather pleasant, and she breathed deeply before continuing. “I just… I like them. I’m not sure why.”

Lycoris was silent for a while, and Athena could sense the tension starting to build in her body. She couldn’t bring herself to look up, afraid that she might find some recrimination or judgement in her friend’s eyes. Finally, Lycoris spoke up. “Do you… do you wish you were with a male of some other species?”

Athena turned around. “No,” she insisted, bringing her hand up to smooth away the worry lines that were creasing Lycoris’s forehead. She swallowed past the lump of embarrassment in her throat. “I just think you’d look really hot wearing a cock. And I’d be lying if I said that I haven’t fantasized about you fucking me with one.”

Athena breathed a silent sigh of relief when Lycoris’s arms tightened around her a little more. This was a fantasy she had possessed almost since she had first started thinking seriously about sex, but she was more than willing to go without if that was what it took to keep Lycoris happy.

“So, do you want to try it?”

While it was something she undoubtedly wanted to try one day, she wasn’t sure if she and Lycoris were ready for a step like that. “You don’t have to,” she said, but a shiver raced through her body at the suggestion. She tried to push the images to the back of her mind.

“I know I don’t have to,” Lycoris said, the confidence in her voice growing. “But honestly, it's not just your fantasy. I’ve seen the Amara Anjali vids too, and what I saw in the meld was… yeah.” Silence stretched between them as Athena tried to figure out how honest Lycoris was being. “So, do you want to buy one? We could order it off the extranet if you want.”

“It would take forever to ship." Her cheeks flushed as Lycoris stared at her, mouth gaping open. Perhaps her information had come a little too readily.

“Wait, you’ve bought one before?”

“No. I’ll admit I’ve looked into my options. Most of the sites I checked said that delivery would take four to six weeks. Besides, I’d like to see it in the flesh, so to speak. Just to make sure it’s what we’re looking for. Pictures can be deceiving.”

A grin spread across Lycoris’s face, and Athena breathed a sigh of relief. “Then I guess the two of us are going shopping tomorrow. There’s gotta be a sex shop that carries toys somewhere in the Presidium, right?”

The wheels in Athena’s head began turning as she gazed into Lycoris’s soft eyes. “There is. I know just the place.”

* * *

“Pandora’s Toybox?” Lycoris whispered, her voice wavering as she stared up at the large sign. Her hand shot out, and Athena smiled as trembling fingers laced with hers, seeking reassurance. Lycoris was shaking, and despite the bravado she had adopted on their way down to the Presidium, she was clearly nervous. “Are you sure? What if they ID us? What if they kick us out?”

“Corrie, we’re both of age,” she murmured, giving Lycoris’s hand a loving squeeze. “We’re old enough to make purchases here.”

“Still. What if someone recognizes us? Our parents are famous. If someone figures out who we are and what we’re doing, it could get back to them.”

Athena’s heart sank, and she struggled to hide her hurt. Although she knew Lycoris didn’t share her deep feelings, and their relationship was only an affectionate exploration, she hated the thought that her lover might be ashamed of her. “Would it really be so bad if people knew about us? My sisters already do.”

That only sent Lycoris into an even worse panic. Her eyes darted from side to side, and she pulled her hand away, as if she was worried someone might spot them at any moment. “Wait, they do? Shit. I knew Benezia suspected, but I didn’t know you’d told Diana. What if one of them tells your Dad? Oh Goddess, if Shepard finds out, I am so dead.”

Strangely, Lycoris’s fear made her feel a little better. “Is that the only reason you’re afraid of everyone finding out?” she asked, pretending she didn’t really care about the answer. “Because you think my Dad will be angry with us?”

“With me,” Lycoris corrected. “You know she treats you like a princess. She’ll never be mad at you no matter what you do, but she won’t hesitate to turn me into a smear on the wall. I’ve seen what she did during the war. I don’t want to end up like that Reaper on Rannoch.”

Athena laughed. It was a relief to know that Lycoris wasn’t ashamed of their relationship, even if it was only a friends with benefits arrangement. “If Dad does find out, I promise to make sure she doesn’t kill you. You know she thinks of you as part of her family. She might even approve once you give her the chance to get over her shock.”

“I doubt it,” Lycoris mumbled. She suddenly seemed to realize that they were arguing in the middle of a crowded walkway and stepped aside, heading toward the shop with purposeful strides. “Come on. If we’re gonna do this, let’s get it over with.”

Athena shook her head indulgently and walked after Lycoris. Her steps began to slow and falter the closer she got, so Athena caught up to her outside the shop. Slipping her hand back into Lycoris’s, she pushed open the frosted glass door and led the way inside.

The tension in Lycoris’s body came back full force as they crossed the threshold, and as she looked around, Athena could understand her wariness. Although the layout was tasteful, there was no mistaking what Pandora's Toybox sold. Some of the merchandise distracted her at first, but soon, she spotted what they were looking for in the back. She tugged on Lycoris’s hand, dragging her toward the section they were looking for since she seemed incapable of moving on her own.

As they stood in front of a wall that displayed a dizzying variety of dildos and strap-ons, Athena realized that they were woefully under prepared for this outing. She had a few ideas about what she wanted, but honestly hadn't figured on finding one in-store that they could purchase today. In fact, she had been resigned to ordering something on the extranet and risking the possibility that her parents would find out when it was delivered. But Athena had heard that Pandora's Toybox was the best – variety of stock and so many options that everyone could find what they were looking for – and she was pleased to find that it looked like the reality actually lived up to the hype.

She was still trying to figure out where to start their search when a friendly looking human approached them. "Can I help you find anything today?" she asked, glancing between them and the display.

"No!" Lycoris squeaked out, clearing her throat and looking slightly panicked. She glanced longingly toward the front of the shop and the only exit.

"Yes, please," Athena said firmly, overriding Lycoris’s impulsive answer. If this woman could help them, she would be more than happy to accept the assistance. It would take forever to go through all the different options on their own.

"Okay," Lycoris agreed, a little sulkily. She still refused to look at the saleswoman for more than a few quick moments at a time. Athena sighed. It was obvious that she was going to have to do most of the talking. For all her bravado, Lycoris could be very shy and awkward in public when she was in a situation that made her uncomfortable. Luckily, she found Lycoris's embarrassment to be quite endearing. She loved that Lycoris tried to put on a tough front for her all the time, but was really soft, tender, and just a little insecure on the inside.

She thought for a moment about what they were looking for before speaking. "I guess we want a 'beginner' model. Something not too big–"

"Not too small," Lycoris interrupted before suddenly realizing that she'd spoken. She went back to looking at anything other than the saleswoman trying to help them.

Athena couldn't hide her smile at Lycoris's little display of ego and ran a soothing hand across her back. "Not too small," she agreed, sharing an amused, knowing look with the saleswoman. "And I'd really like it to match her skin tone.” Lycoris jerked around to look at her, and Athena smiled back, letting her know she was pretty firm on that particular desire. While she had no desire to change Lycoris, the idea of seeing her with a cock that looked like a true extension of her body was too appealing to resist.

The saleswoman nodded her head. “Of course. That should be easy enough to accommodate. We have several models that change size and match flesh tones. Are there any other features you’re looking for?”

"A sensation transmitter. I'd like Corrie to be able to feel everything."

Athena felt Lycoris tremble a little under her touch and she hoped it was because her lover liked that idea. Her fantasies wouldn't be nearly as satisfying if Lycoris wasn't getting as much pleasure out of the toy as she was, and she couldn't deny that she liked the idea of Lycoris being able to feel the heat and tightness of her azure.

"Also doable. We've got a few models that fit those specifications. I’d be happy to show some of them to you, if you’re interested.”

Before she could walk away to get a couple of those options, Athena said, "There's one more thing." This time, she was a little less confident. Her gaze darted back and forth from Lycoris to any other spot in the store. She really wanted what she was going to ask for next, but she wasn't entirely sure how Lycoris would feel about it. "I've read that some models can… ejaculate. Using only the wearer's own… um." A fierce blush crawled up her neck to her cheeks, but she didn't back down. “I'd like to give that a try.”

Lycoris stiffened when she mentioned it, and for a moment, Athena worried what her lover was thinking. She finally got up the courage to look up, only to find that Corrie was staring at her with a completely slack-jawed expression on her face. Athena couldn't tell if she was disgusted, or so happy that she couldn't find the words to express herself.

“No problem. I’ll go unlock a few demo models to show you. If you could please wait here, I’ll be back in just a minute.”

Athena breathed a sigh of relief when the saleswoman excused herself. She was grateful for the space so that she could check in with Lycoris. “We… ah, we don’t have to use that particular feature if you’re not comfortable with it,” she said so that only Lycoris could possibly hear.

“Not use it,” Lycoris said, causing Athena’s hope to totally deflate. “Why wouldn’t I want to use it?”

“I don’t know,” Athena said, looking down at the floor and not meeting Lycoris’s eyes. “Maybe because that would be taking it too far. Because it would make you too much like the male you thought I was trying to turn you into.”

Lycoris closed the short distance between them, laying her hand Athena’s arm. “First of all, I know you’re not trying to turn me into something I’m not. You said you want me, and I believe you. Second,” Lycoris said, a smile finally curving over her lips as she leaned close and whispered next to Athena’s crest, “I think it would be incredibly hot to be able to come inside of you. My clit’s hard just thinking about it.”

Athena felt an answering smile start to tug on her own lips, but before she could say anything, or convince herself that it wouldn’t be totally inappropriate for her to check the validity of Lycoris’s last statement herself, the saleswoman came back with a package in hand.

“This is one of the two options that we carry with all the features you’re asking about. I’d go with this one, because the other hasn’t got the greatest reputation for lasting very long. And I can say with one hundred percent certainty that this one works like a charm. Personal experience.”

The huge smile on the saleswoman's face was as good a selling point as any. Athena looked at the toy in the package and was about to raise a few concerns when the human seemed to sense her hesitation and spoke up again. “The toy comes with a chameleon feature that allows it to adapt to whatever the wearer’s skin tone is, so that color you see there is just its neutral state. And if you're feeling goofy, there are some pretty psychedelic pre-set options. As for the pleasure sharing feature, it has a sensation transmitting plate that fits over the wearer, allowing them to feel everything that’s happening to the shaft. And finally, the last feature you mentioned. The bulb end sits inside the wearer and has a reservoir that fills until they climax. I know you wanted a beginner model, but this one should serve you well at any level. The size is adjustable, another awesome feature that replaces a whole drawer of dildos, from below average to, honestly, ridiculously egotistical if your partner ever wants to try it out.”

Athena didn’t have to think about it for long. Everything she’d wanted and more came in this package, and now that it was literally in her hands, she couldn’t deny herself. “We’ll take it.”

“Excellent choice!” the saleswoman said, spinning around and leading them back towards the front of the store and the check-out terminal. “Let’s just settle up and get you a bag for your purchase.”

“It had better not be clear,” Athena heard Lycoris mutter under her breath as she followed behind them. Athena couldn’t help but smile and shake her head, although she was fairly certain that she agreed with her lover on this one.

* * *

"Goddess, am I relieved that's over," Lycoris groaned as they exited the store. Her shoulders sagged, and she tilted her head back, staring up toward the Presidium's clear blue sky. "That was one of the most embarrassing experiences of my life."

Athena laughed, threading her elbow through Lycoris's. The bag was draped across her other arm, and she couldn't help feeling a little thrill as it brushed against her thigh. Part of her couldn't believe they had done it. Going into a sex shop and making a purchase with her lover had been awkward, but also exhilarating. "I enjoyed it. The saleswoman was very helpful, and there were several other interesting items on display."

Lycoris stopped and turned to stare at her. "Wait, you want to go back again? We just got out of there! Let's start with one sex toy at a time, okay?"

A smirk spread across Athena's face. She slid her arm back, breaking the link so she could grab a firm handful of Lycoris's ass. The gesture made her flinch and gasp in surprise, but her smile gave her away. "I think this one will be more than enough for now. The hard part will be finding some private time to use it. Your parents should be home by now, and so will mine. We might need to wait a few days."

Lycoris's face fell at the thought of waiting, but she shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay. We had sex yesterday. It's not like I'm being deprived..." Her voice trailed off, and a strange look crossed her face. She narrowed her eyes and turned, looking over her shoulder to scan the walkway behind them. "Athena, try not to freak out, but I think we have company. Look back and to your right."

Trying to be subtle, Athena stole a quick glance over her own shoulder. She had to whip back around quickly to hide her surprise. A familiar and unwelcome observer was hiding behind one of the decorative trees. She groaned, resisting the temptation to slap her forehead. "Goddess, this is so embarrassing. Dad taught her how to use cover better than that."

Lycoris looked at her in disbelief. "Really? That's what you're embarrassed about?" she asked, her voice rising in pitch with every word. "Your little sister is spying on us again. She probably saw us walk out of Pandora's Toybox! Doesn't that bother you?"

Athena stroked the dip of Lycoris's spine, trying to offer reassurance. "She's not going to tell, Corrie. She knows I can warp her inside out. And we were old enough to be in the shop. It isn't as though we did anything illegal."

"That isn't the point," Lycoris insisted. "She knows. What if she tells Shepard? I do not want your Dad to know we were shopping for sex toys."

Athena sighed. There was only one way to resolve this. "If it will make you feel better, I'll go talk to her. But just so you know, I'm doing this for you." She shoved the bag into Lycoris's arms. Lycoris held it far away from her body, as if she was afraid the contents would leap out and bite her. “Come on, Corrie. You’re the one who’s going to wear it, so you need to get over your embarrassment.”

“Yeah,” Lycoris said a little defensively, “but only you’re gonna see me with it on. Your youngest sister is over there watching us, so I think I’m entitled to feel a little freaked out.”

“I’d better be the only one you plan on wearing that with,” Athena said with narrowed eyes. “After the amount I just shelled out for that little toy, I’ll take it out in blood money if you dump me.”

“I would never do that,” Lycoris said, her eyes going adorably soft for a moment, in a way that made Athena believe her words unconditionally. But before she could get too lost in those eyes, panic once again overtook them, reminding her what had gotten this conversation started in the first place. “Shit. Your sister’s still staring at us."

Athena sighed and turned around, walking back along the path and stopping directly in front of the tree Benezia was still trying to hide behind. “I see you, Nezzie. You know, Dad would be ashamed of how poorly you chose your cover. I can see at least six other places that would have been better.” Benezia actually seemed a little ashamed of herself as she stepped out from behind the tree, but Athena didn’t let it distract her for long. “What were you doing following us?” she demanded, resisting the urge to put her hands on her hips and pout, just like Benezia always did. It wouldn’t help to provoke her sister any more.

“I wasn’t following you,” Benezia insisted, apparently so used to lying about whatever she was accused of that it had become second nature. Athena continued staring at her in disbelief until she relented. “Fine. I just wanted to see what you guys were up to. Lycoris was all twitchy when she picked you up at the apartment today, so I knew it had to be good.”

“Goddess, why can’t you hang out with your own friends?” Athena asked.

A sly smile crossed Benezia’s face. “Because none of my friends could even get into Pandora’s Toybox. Not that any of them would want to. It’s for old people. Grandpa always teases Mom about keeping the place in business. So, what did you buy?"

“None of your business,” Athena said, trying not to blush. Benezia was observant enough to pick up on it, and then she’d never let it go.

"Come on," Benezia said, leaning forward to intrude on her personal space. She peered over her shoulder, trying to steal a look at what Lycoris was holding. "What did you get, The? You don't want me to tell Mom where you were shopping, do you?"

Athena was grateful she had already passed off the bag, because she suspected her sister would have made a grab for it otherwise. Thankfully, Lycoris remained hovering a few yards to the side, well out of reach. "I don't care what you tell her," she lied, ignoring Lycoris's increasingly frantic looks. "I'm old enough to visit Pandora's Toybox if I want to. And I'm sure she would be thrilled to know you were following me around the Presidium instead of training."

Benezia's face faltered, but only for a moment. "Fine," she said, tossing her head in an effort to pretend she didn't care. "Be like that. I won't tell Mom and Dad, but only because I'm a good sister."

Athena snorted in disbelief, but Benezia ignored her, whipping around and preparing to stalk off. Before she did, however, her fists flared blue. There was a ripping sound, and Lycoris let out a strangled squeak as the bottom of the bag tore. Both of them made a frantic dive, but it was too late. The plastic package fell onto the walkway, its contents clearly on display.

Benezia's eyes widened in shock. "Athame's ass, you got a-"

"Fuck," Lycoris hissed, trying to scoop the package into her arms. Unfortunately, she slipped in her haste. It dropped to the ground again, skidding several feet in the other direction.

Athena sent it flying back toward them with a snap of her wrist, nearly hitting a shocked salarian's head in the process. She grasped the plastic in a flickering hand and whirled on Benezia, ignoring the stares of several passers-by. "That's it. You're getting warped inside out, you nosey little..."

A large shadow and the sound of a throat clearing behind her made her swallow down the rest of her threat. Her biotics died out, and she turned to face a tall, somber-faced turian in a C-Sec uniform. "Excuse me, Miss. Do we have a problem here?"

"No!" Lycoris clutched the broken bag, blushing and stammering as she twisted the remains. "Uh, no problem at all, ma'am..."

Athena suddenly realized that she was still holding the strap-on in plain sight and hurried to shove it behind her back.  Beside her, Benezia remained completely silent. Her mouth hung open, and she stared at the turian with a mixture of horror and embarrassment. "Girls, I'm afraid I'm going to need to see some identification. This isn't the Wards. We can't have fights breaking out in public places."

"We weren't fighting, Officer," Benezia tried to protest, but Athena shot her a glare. Arguing with a C-Sec official was the fastest way to get booked, and then there would be no way to prevent their parents from finding out what she had been up to.

Athena’s brain raced as she tried to figure out what to do. To show the C-Sec officer her identification, she’d need both hands, and that would once again put her most recent purchase in full view. There was nothing illegal about buying a strap-on, but she was still embarrassed about getting caught with it. Luckily, Lycoris seemed to snap out of her petrified stupor. She stepped forward, the confident, cocky grin of her public persona firmly in place.

“It was just a little sibling rivalry,” Lycoris said, stepping up next to Athena and passing her the bag before sliding an arm around her shoulder. It may have been broken, but the bag was still big enough to wrap around the toy and at least hide it from curious eyes. Lycoris threw a disinterested glance over her shoulder at Benezia. “They both want me, but the younger one can’t get it through her head that she’s not old enough for me yet.”

“Am not,” Benezia spluttered. “I mean, I do not!”

At first, Athena wanted to elbow Lycoris right in the ribs for her cocky attitude, but she knew that her lover was just trying to help. It also didn’t hurt that Lycoris had landed a blow to Benezia’s ego. So, instead of smacking Lycoris, she slung an arm around her waist and cuddled closer to her, playing the part of the adoring girlfriend.

The turian started to say something before shutting her mandibles and taking an extra long look at Lycoris, as though trying to place her. Athena searched her mind for a reason the long appraisal would be warranted. Lycoris had been a bit of a troublemaker in her younger days, but nothing bad enough to involve C-Sec, and she’d calmed down in the past couple of years.

“You… remind me of someone,” the C-Sec officer said, bringing her right talon up to stroke across the side of her face and down her chin. “Should I know you?” Before Lycoris could answer, a look of recognition came over the turian’s face. “Spirits, you look just like Aria T’Loak! Although you’re a little young to be her... You're her kid, aren't you?”

A cocky smile that Lycoris had undoubtedly copied from her father stole across her face. “That’s me. Lycoris Tevos.” She held out her hand, and it was quickly taken up by the officer. Athena was familiar with this kind of behavior, particularly with people they just met, because she had famous parents, too. But in Lycoris’s case, she looked so much like her father that she was often mistaken for the Queen of Omega, and it was very obvious what her parentage was.

The turian's expression became nervous, and she dropped Lycoris's hand a little too soon. Her eyes darted between the three of them, as if she was trying to decide whether it would be worth it to question them further. Athena held her breath, praying that the officer wouldn't ask her to reveal what was behind her back. She could see the scrolling tagline already: 'Commander Shepard's daughter and junior crime lord caught terrorizing Presidium with dildo. Details to follow.'

After what felt like the longest pause in the universe, the turian took a step back. Thankfully, she seemed reluctant to bring the Queen of Omega's daughter and her friends in for disturbing the peace. "Well, it doesn't seem like the three of you were breaking any laws." The officer looked from her to Benezia, who was still pouting with her arms folded petulantly over her chest. "If you and your sister need to work out some aggression, I suggest Armax Arena. You can blast each other with biotics to your hearts' content."

Benezia opened her mouth, probably to protest, but Athena started talking over her before she could get a word out. "Thank you, officer," she said, giving the turian a grateful smile. "We're sorry about this. It won't happen again." She nudged Benezia's side with her free elbow, trying to ignore the way the bag crinkled behind her.

"Yeah. We're sorry," Benezia parroted, although she didn't look happy about it. Even she wasn't spiteful enough to get them all arrested.

"Well then, have a good day, ladies." The turian tipped her head and continued along her route, leaving the three of them standing in the middle of the walkway. The small group of onlookers that had watched the confrontation dispersed, and Athena rounded on Benezia.

"If you ever pull something like that on me again, I'll make sure none of your friends can recognize your face the next time they see you."

Benezia paled to a sickly shade of blue on the edge of white, and her smug expression dropped from her face. "Hey, no need for violence," she said, holding up her hands in a defensive gesture. "It's none of my business how the two of you..."

"Don't even finish that sentence," Athena snapped. "You're right that it's none of your business. Go straight back home, and if you breathe a word of this to Mom and Dad..." Instead of making a threat, she simply glared until Benezia backed down.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," she muttered, scurrying off toward the nearest rapid transit station.

Athena kept watching until she was certain her sister wouldn't be coming back before finally turning to Lycoris. All her cockiness had vanished, and she looked like she was about to be sick instead. "Are you all right?" she asked, squeezing Lycoris's arm through the leather sleeve of her jacket.

"I just got clocked in public by a C-Sec officer while holding a dildo," she said in a tight, shaking voice. "What do you think?"

Gently, Athena began leading Lycoris in the opposite direction. She needed to get her spooked lover home safe before anything worse happened. "I think that this toy had better be worth everything we went through to get it." She took the bag from Lycoris's trembling hands so she wouldn't drop it, smiling when she let out a sigh of relief. "Don't worry. Benezia won't tell, and the last thing that C-Sec officer wanted to do was call your Dad. It's the only reason we got off so easy."

"It's not my Dad I'm afraid of," Lycoris mumbled, but she seemed to relax as they made their way to one of the lifts. "Let's hope you're right about Benezia, or I'll be dead before I even get to wear it."

 


	7. Chapter 7

Lycoris hesitated outside of the T’Soni-Shepard apartment, glancing back nervously over her shoulder even though Athena had assured her no one else was due home. Some time had passed since their trip to Pandora’s Toybox, but with Benezia following them around and her father keeping a closer eye on them than usual, privacy wasn’t easy to come by. It had taken several days and a few aborted attempts for them to find a time when they weren’t in school and one of their apartments would be empty. She hadn’t even been able to prepare much for this evening, since Athena had taken the cock home with her. Lycoris had eagerly let her have it, since the toy had already caused enough embarrassment in her life, but now, she was beginning to regret that decision. She was the one who would be wearing it, and she still had no idea how it worked.

She nearly jumped when the door in front of her opened, but relaxed when she saw Athena’s smiling face. A soft hand brushed her arm in a whisper of a touch that had her muscles clenching almost painfully. “Are you all right, Corrie?” Athena asked as they both stepped inside. “You look like you’re about to pass out.”

It was only then that Lycoris realized she was swaying a little. Her legs felt limp and unsteady, but she covered it up by leaning against the wall. “Yeah, I’m good.” She knew she wasn’t fooling anyone with her nonchalance, but she also knew Athena was too kind to say anything. “So, are your parents still out? What about your sisters?”

A playful light shone in Athena’s eyes. “Mom and Diana are locked away in their rooms, and Benezia and Dad are both out. We’ll be safe enough.”

Lycoris’s stomach lurched. “Wait, you mean we’re not alone? Shit. What if someone walks in on us?”

“They won’t,” Athena insisted, folding a reassuring arm around her waist. Lycoris shuddered as the familiar warmth of Athena’s body pressed against hers. As nervous as she was, their closeness weakened her resolve. “Diana always naps after training. Nothing wakes her up. And when my Mom goes into her room to work, she stays there for hours at a time. This is the best chance we’re going to get.”

“What about my place?” Lycoris offered, a last ditch effort to avoid embarrassment. “I know my folks have been home a lot recently, but I’m sure they’ll go out sometime…” Instead of arguing with her, Athena reached up, caressing the side of her face and drawing her in for a soft kiss. As soon as their lips touched, Lycoris forgot all of her objections. She wanted this, no matter how frightened she was, and part of her didn’t want to wait. She savored the sweetness of Athena’s mouth for several moments, only pulling back when she remembered that she needed to breathe. “All right, you’ve made your point. We’ll try. But you have to be quiet, okay?”

“I think you’re the one who needs that reminder.” Athena gave a cheeky wink before taking her hand and leading the way to the bedroom.

Fortunately, Lycoris didn't have a lot of time to embarrass herself once they got there. Athena trapped her in another kiss as they stumbled through the door, closing it with a kick and backing her up toward the bed. Lycoris was surprised by her enthusiasm, but she certainly didn't have any complaints. She groaned as Athena claimed her lips, enjoying the heat and glide of her tongue. Her legs threatened to give again, but her calves hit the edge of the mattress just in time. She fell down a bit less gracefully than she'd meant to, almost pulling Athena on top of her.

"Wait," Athena gasped, breaking their kiss and pulling back. She placed a hand in the center of Lycoris's chest, keeping her pressed against the bed. "Stay right here and let me get your cock."

Lycoris groaned, and a shudder rippled through her body. Hearing Athena call the toy her cock made it feel more personal, and her clit pulsed with want. She was curious to find out how it would feel once it was attached. Athena left her lap and opened a bedside drawer, rummaging through its contents. "I've been playing with the settings," she said as she pulled out the toy and a small remote. The cock was larger than it had looked inside its clear casing, but the color was still a uniform grey. "I, um... haven't tried putting the longer end inside me yet, but I think I picked a good size."

The slight note of hesitation in Athena's voice was a complete contrast to her earlier enthusiasm, and it melted Lycoris's heart. A grin spread across her face, and she reached down to stroke Athena's cheek. "It looks great to me. We'll try it like this, and if you want to make it bigger or smaller, we can stop and change it." She looked at the shaft in Athena's hands again, sitting further forward on the edge of the bed to study it more closely. The shape seemed human from what she could tell, smooth and uniform aside from the thick head and a few veins for texture. "Can you make it purple? That shade of grey is going to look weird with my skin."

Athena smiled and nodded her head. "Of course. I memorized the instruction manual."

Normally, Lycoris would have rolled her eyes at that admission, but she was simply grateful that one of them knew what they were doing. "Great. Show me?"

Athena's gaze zeroed in between her legs. "You'll have to take off your clothes first. I need bare skin."

Lycoris was only too happy to escape the tight confines of her pants. She undid her fly and wiggled her hips, shoving them down and kicking them out of the way. Her jacket came next, and she caught a glimpse of Athena peeling off her dress as she pulled her shirt over her head. Their eyes met, and both of them blushed as they realized how quickly they had stripped. "I guess I'm a little eager," Lycoris admitted with a sheepish shrug of her shoulders.

"Me too," Athena murmured. "Besides, I like you eager." She hooked her fingers through the straps of her underwear, dragging them down and out of the way.

Lycoris's eyes widened as she got her first full glimpse of Athena's naked body. Even though she had seen it before, the sight still took her breath away: full breasts, soft blue skin scattered with freckles, and beautifully curved hips. She squirmed on the edge of the mattress, hoping she wouldn't have to wait too long.

Athena seemed to read her mind. She reached for the toy she had set aside and scooted forward, stopping between her legs. "Time for the finishing touch," she said, fiddling with the remote. Lycoris watched with fascination as Athena rested the cock against her thigh. It began to change color, shifting to match the purple tone of her skin.

"That's really impressive," Lycoris said, "But, uh..." She parted her legs, revealing the dark inner folds of her azure. "You might want to use the color a bit higher up."

Athena sucked her lower lip between her teeth, and her bright blue eyes began to change color as well. "You just want me to touch you there," she said, but she seemed all too happy to follow the suggestion. She moved the toy higher, turning it around and lining up the shorter end.

Lycoris shuddered as the cock dragged between her outer lips. The blunt tip felt good as it slid against her folds, and she shifted automatically until it was pressed against the ridge of her clit. The shaft began changing again, darkening to a deep, vivid purple. The end result was much closer to how she actually looked, and she couldn't help grinning. "It's perfect," she said, surprised by the knot forming in her chest. Even though this was Athena's fantasy, she was swiftly realizing that it was important to her as well, although she couldn't fully explain the reasons why.

Any deeper thoughts she might have had quickly fled when Athena moved the seat of the toy away from her clit and toward her entrance. Lycoris swallowed hard, a little concerned about its thickness. The bulb was wider than any combination of the fingers that had been inside of her, but she trusted Athena, and this was absolutely something that she wanted to do.

Her lover seemed to sense her misgivings, and Lycoris was glad when she went slow. At first, Athena just glided the seat of the cock through her wetness, readying it to slip inside of her. Only after it was nearly dripping with her slickness did Athena bring it back to her entrance with purpose. She tried to calm down, knowing that it would be easier to take the toy that way, but it was difficult to do. It wasn’t until Athena leaned down and started placing little kisses and teasing nibbles to her abdomen that she relaxed. They were tickling caresses, and Lycoris even let out a few breathless giggles as Athena succeeded in distracting her.

At last, Athena pushed against the very base of the toy, gauging how ready she was. Lycoris whimpered when Athena pulled back just as she was beginning to meet some resistance. She wanted this more than ever, and she didn’t know if she could deal with too much teasing. After a few more soft pushes, all of which Lycoris was convinced were intended to rile her up even more, Athena seemed to stop playing. On the next thrust, she didn’t ease up.

“Goddess,” Lycoris breathed, not knowing if she wanted Athena to stop or keep going. Luckily, she didn’t have to make a decision. Athena pushed just a little harder, and the bulb slipped inside of her on a sigh of relief.

“You okay?” Athena asked, gently stroking her thighs and stomach to relieve some of her tension. “How does it feel?”

“It feels fine,” Lycoris said. The widest part wasn’t stretching her anymore, so she could take stock of other sensations. She started to grow curious about how it looked, so she pulled her elbows up under her and took a long gaze down her body. The shaft stretched seamlessly out from between her legs, and the color was a perfect match. “It looks good, too.”

“Mmm,” Athena hummed as she reached down to adjust it, seating it even more firmly inside. “And it will feel even better once I finish this last step.” A tiny sliver of her tongue poked out from the corner of her mouth as she concentrated on something, but Lycoris was too distracted by the innocently seductive move to pay much attention to anything else. That is, until Athena set the sensation transmitter properly over her clit and she could feel, really feel, where Athena’s wrist brushed against her cock.

"Oh fuck," she blurted out, staring down at her new cock in wide-eyed surprise. Pressure rushed in to fill the shaft, and she clutched the comforter in her fists as her head began to spin. The sudden shift was almost overwhelming, and a visible shudder ran along her length as the stiff ridge of her clit throbbed against the transmitter.

She wasn't the only one who noticed. Athena let out a delighted gasp, hurrying to wrap her fingers around the firm base. The warmth of her hand made Lycoris groan, and her hips shifted off the bed, instinctively seeking more. "Can you feel that?" Athena asked, picking up a soft, loose stroking motion with her fist.

Lycoris didn't answer. She couldn't. Her ability to speak had completely deserted her, and the only sound she could summon was a strangled sob. The muscles of her azure clutched at the shorter end resting inside her, and the extra pressure shot straight up along her cock to pound against Athena's palm. She hadn't thought a toy could feel anywhere near this good. A familiar tightness began gathering in her lower belly, and her face heated up as she realized she was already embarrassingly close to orgasm.

"W-wait," she stammered, finally managing to form words. "Slow down a bit. It's... oh, Goddess... it's - it's really intense."

Athena did slow down, but she didn't stop the pumping motion of her hand. "Like this?" she asked innocently, dragging her fist from base to tip. The motion coaxed another rippling surge of heat along her shaft, and she watched in shock as clear fluid pearled at the tip. It clung to the small divot there for a moment before rolling over the thick head, making it shimmer with wetness.

A hundred questions raced through her head, but she couldn't make her mouth ask them. Instead, she took a deep breath and reached out, searching for the familiar shape of Athena's mind. It was easy to find. The warmth and affection there shone like a beacon, and asking to be enveloped in it became more and more instinctive every time they joined. Athena welcomed her inside, and she let out a small sigh of relief as their souls linked.

 _'Is... is that me?'_  she asked, directing Athena's attention to where she was looking.

 _'Yes. All you.'_ Even in her mind, Athena's voice sounded smug. ' _Hopefully, there will be even more once I make you come.'_

 _'When you make me... fuck.'_  Her eyes rolled back in her head as she remembered the vivid mental images Athena had sent her during their last meld.

An answering spike of desire shot back at her through their bond. ' _Oh, Corrie. You're already so hard. And you can really feel me touching you. I can sense some of the pressure when I...'_  Athena's hand continued sliding up and down the length of her cock, picking up speed despite her earlier promise to go slow. Lycoris bit her lip, and the muscles of her abdomen bunched as she fought to hold still. Part of her was desperate to pump up into Athena's fist, anything to ease the strain along her shaft.

The ache inside her grew worse with every passing second. She tried to wall off some of her mind, to hide just how good it felt in an effort to cling to her sanity a little longer, but she could only shield so much. Some of her pleasure bled through, and it only encouraged Athena to go faster. The head of her cock pulsed, and the glistening drops of wetness became a steady stream. It made the movements of Athena's hand even smoother, and she couldn't help wondering how the silk of Athena's mouth would feel wrapped around her.

That was a mistake. Her clit jumped against the transmitter, and her cock twitched. She couldn't get the thought out of her head, and Athena swiftly latched on to it. Is that what you want? she purred, dipping further forward. Lycoris could feel the warmth of her breath, and the sight of her full lips hovering just an inch away was captivating. The fullness along her shaft doubled, swelling until she was certain it would burst.

 _'Wait…'_ Lycoris sent the thought through the meld, but it was too late. She was helpless to do anything except watch as Athena lowered her head. She didn’t know what was more arousing, feeling Athena’s soft lips lightly kissing the head of her cock, or watching Athena’s mouth hovering directly over her. It was probably a combination of the two that pushed her over the edge before she could pull herself back.

“S-stop - oh, The...” Lycoris groaned, but it was too late. She couldn’t have stopped even if Athena had listened to her. Her inner muscles pulsed, and all she could do was watch in a mixture of horror and fascination as clear jets of fluid shot from the tip of her shaft, painting wet lines across Athena’s cheeks and mouth. She blushed with embarrassment, but before she could fully comprehend what was happening, Athena leaned forward. Warm lips folded around the head of her cock, and suddenly, Lycoris couldn’t focus on anything except the heat of Athena’s mouth. She tripped over into an even more powerful orgasm, releasing another flood as Athena looked up at her and deliberately swallowed.

She wasn’t sure exactly what happened for the next several seconds, because the next thing she remembered was lying flat on her back and staring up at her ceiling. Her muscles twitched with aftershocks, and Athena was still gently sucking on the head of her cock, apparently determined to coax every last drop out of her. “Goddess… I am so sorry. I… I didn’t mean to be so quick,” she stuttered. “It was just… your mouth was so warm… so wet… and I couldn’t help myself.”

Athena finally pulled back, releasing her with a soft pop that made her groan. “There’s no reason for you to be embarrassed,” she said, a smug expression firmly fixed on her face. “You’re just about the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. And I can’t deny that it was a nice ego boost. As long as you’re not done after just one, and I’m confident that you’re not,” Athena said as she reached out and pumped her cock again, “I’ve got no complaints.”

Lycoris reached down to still Athena’s hand before her lover could get carried away. She didn’t want to come early again, at least not until she had returned the favor. With that in mind, she used her regained strength to pull Athena up and over her body, flipping them around and reversing their positions. A shy smile spread across her lips as she stared down into Athena’s eyes. “Hi.”

Warmth spread through Lycoris’s heart when a radiant smile lit up Athena’s face. “Hi.”

"Do you want me to take care of you next?" she asked, glancing down shyly between their bodies. They were pressed so close together that she couldn't see the lips of Athena's azure, but she could feel heat pressed against her thigh, and not all the arousal during their meld had been her own. "It only seems fair, since you... uh..." A blush heated her cheeks as she searched for the right terms. She had hoped the toy would give her enough confidence to hide her awkwardness, but apparently, wearing a cock only made it easier for Athena to unravel her.

"Since I sucked you off?" Athena finished for her. Her eyes were full of mischief, and her expression was the picture of smug satisfaction. "I didn't, really. You only lasted a few seconds after my lips touched you."

Lycoris buried her face in the pillow. "Don't remind me," she groaned, but her shaft pulsed, swelling all over again at the memory. "I'm embarrassed enough as it is."

"Oh, Corrie..." Athena kissed her temple, trying to coax her out from her hiding place. "Watching you come that fast made me feel amazing about myself. But if it would make you feel better, I'll let you return the favor." Warm breath tickled the side of her crest, and Lycoris shuddered as Athena's voice dropped to a whisper. "You're already hard again. I can feel you dripping onto my stomach."

Athena flexed the muscles in her abdomen, and Lycoris shuddered as the motion teased the underside of her shaft. She groaned again, but this time, it was from pleasure instead of humiliation. It would be difficult to ignore the aching pressure beginning to pound between her legs, but she had already taken her turn. She left the safety of the pillow and started down Athena's body, scattering kisses along the column of her throat.

Unfortunately, she didn't get far. "Not that way," Athena murmured, gripping her head and urging her back up. Lycoris gasped as a hot mouth sealed over hers, but she didn't pull away. Tasting herself on Athena's lips was actually rather pleasant. Not as good as tasting Athena instead, but the mix of salt and sweetness still made her push her tongue forward for more.

"Wh-what do you want, then?" she panted when they finally broke apart for air. "I want to make you feel as good as I just felt."

"Oh, you will." One of Athena's palms slid down her back, grabbing a firm handful of her ass. "But you can go down on me any time. I want to know what your cock feels like inside me."

Lycoris drew in a hitched breath, and her eyes widened with surprise. "What? You mean right now?" But her body responded to the idea despite her doubts. Another pleasant ripple rushed along her length as she thought about what it would be like. The softness and warmth of Athena's mouth had felt so unbearably good around her. She couldn't even begin to imagine how wonderful the tight, clinging heat of her azure would be.

"No," Athena drawled, giving her ass another insistent squeeze. The motion made her buck forward, and her cock throbbed against the flat plane of Athena's stomach. "Next Janiris. Yes, now. You want to be inside me, don't you?"

“Goddess,” Lycoris said, her cock twitching dangerously at the words. “So much.” She hadn’t meant to be quite so honest, or sound quite so desperate, but when she was with Athena, her guard always seemed to be down. Luckily, her answer earned her a pleased smile, and Lycoris was confident that Athena wanted this as much as she did.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Athena inched her legs further apart, the invitation clear. Lycoris had to admit that she was nervous, but she was also excited and so very, very eager, both to experience this with Athena, and to please her lover. Athena’s pleasure would always be paramount to her, even though she occasionally got carried away by her own desires.

Lycoris leaned down to capture Athena’s lips in a deep kiss, needing to feel their connection and the confidence it gave her. Then, she reached down between their bodies, her hand skimming over the soft skin of Athena’s stomach before she encountered the abundant wetness between her legs. “Goddess, you’re so wet,” she groaned as her fingers slid through the silky fluid, and an answering drop of wetness gathered at the tip of her cock.

“Told you I was ready,” Athena panted, hands clutching unevenly at her shoulders. Lycoris loved the way that Athena clung to her, as though she would fly apart if she didn’t have something to hold on to. It was nice to know that Athena needed her as much as she needed Athena, and she wasn’t the only one feeling a little overwhelmed.

After drawing one last teasing circle around Athena’s clit, Lycoris wrapped her fingers lightly around the shaft of her cock. She gasped at the direct contact, feeling it all the way to her core, but was able to position the head at Athena’s entrance. She had to bite her lip to keep from crying out as Athena’s heat painted the tip. It was unlike anything she had ever felt, and it was so good that Lycoris was afraid she might cry.

She gently pressed against the tight ring of muscle at Athena’s entrance, surprised when she didn’t come up against any resistance. Apparently, Athena had been telling the truth when she’d said she was ready. Lycoris slowly pressed her hips forward, listening carefully to every sound Athena made and watching her face for the slightest bit of discomfort. Apparently, she was going too slow. Athena’s hands cupped her ass again, dragging her forward. “Oh, Goddess, please,” she said on a soft whisper. “More, Corrie. I want all of you.”

Lycoris couldn't possibly resist the heat fluttering against her or the pleas of the beautiful woman beneath her. Instinct took over, and she eased forward. The widest part of her head caught at Athena's entrance, but after a shuddering breath, the pressure relaxed. Suddenly, the first several inches of her shaft were wrapped in blissful warmth. The intimacy of the moment was too much, and she reached out, desperate for a deeper connection.

Slipping into Athena's mind was even better than sinking into her azure. The trust and affection there were already familiar, and feeling Athena's desire for her made her heart swell. It gave her enough confidence to start rocking her hips, and after a few gentle strokes, she was buried all the way to the hilt. Athena trembled beneath her, and Lycoris could feel ripples of excitement and curiosity traveling to her through their bond.

_'Oh, Corrie... you feel wonderful inside me. So wonderful I never want you to leave.'_

Somehow, Lycoris knew Athena was talking about the meld as well. Connected this way, it was hard to tell whose thoughts were whose. Part of her began to wonder whether the love that always enveloped their unions was only coming from her. But those thoughts were too frightening to linger on, so she latched hold of Athena's need instead, focusing on the stretch, the fullness, the desire she was causing. Knowing that she was the source of so many good feelings gave her another burst of encouragement. She began moving, curious to discover just how much pleasure she could give this way.

Athena whimpered as she pulled out, but clutched harder at her ass when she pumped back in. Lycoris shivered as Athena's knee hooked around her thigh and a soft foot slid along the back of her calf. It was clearly a request for more, and she did her best to oblige, forcing herself to leave the tempting heat of Athena's azure so she could establish a rhythm.

Finding the right movements took a little practice. One of her thrusts pushed against Athena's inexperienced muscles in an uncomfortable way, but the meld allowed her to make quick adjustments. After a few false starts, she found an angle that worked, dragging the head of her cock against the swollen place on Athena's front wall. It was the same spot her fingers had learned to find so well, and once she got it right, Athena began bucking, rising up to meet her.

 _‘Goddess, more,’_ Athena pleaded She hitched her leg up higher, spreading her thighs as wide as possible. _‘Please, deeper...’_

Hearing Athena beg for her made the length of her cock pulse, but this time, Lycoris ignored the pressure. She wasn't ready to come yet. Athena was too wonderful to give up so soon, and she wanted to savor every selfish moment she could. She braced her weight on her elbows and dipped down for a kiss, swallowing Athena's cries. _‘Fuck, The. You feel so good. I... I want…’_ She wasn’t entirely sure what she wanted, but she shared the tangled mess of need anyway, hoping Athena would be able to understand.

_‘I’m yours. All of me.’_

The confession was too much. Lycoris pressed her tongue past Athena’s lips, desperate to claim every bit of her. The ache along her shaft swelled, and she sped up, thrusting harder than she had meant. Luckily, Athena seemed to relish the extra force. She felt Athena's clit begin to throb, and she hurried to reach for it, slipping her fingers over the slick ridge until she found the right speed and pressure.

Athena screamed and stiffened beneath her. Sharp nails raked up along her back, leaving behind stinging purple lines and deep indents as they clutched her shoulders. Lycoris hardly noticed the pain. She was completely focused on her goal: making Athena hers. The walls that she kept up around her heart to protect herself tumbled, and she didn't even try to hide the love she felt. She was going to make Athena hers, to be the best lover Athena had ever dreamed of, and those desires were making her more possessive than she’d ever felt. If she had any say in the matter, Athena would never have another lover. She just had to show her that she could fulfill any and all of her desires.

With the help of everything she could feel through the meld, Lycoris tried to focus on the spikes of pleasure coming from Athena. She changed the angle of her thrusts, feeling Athena’s inner muscles shiver and clench around her when it made her cock press more firmly against the sensitive spot on her inner wall. It was difficult not to pound harder, and when Athena actually seemed to enjoy and encourage it, Lycoris didn’t hold herself back.

Soon, Lycoris couldn’t keep her hand between their bodies to continue playing with Athena’s clit. She needed more leverage, more force behind her thrusts. Luckily, Athena seemed to understand. She slid one of her own hands down her flat stomach and took over the job. Lycoris couldn’t help shivering at the sight. A small jet of come burst from the end of her cock before she could stop it, but she was able to cut it off.

It was then that Athena seemed to go wild. Her lover had been an active participant before, encouraging her with arousing caresses, and sometimes demanding that she go faster or harder with more insistent gestures, but this was different. Athena began to writhe under her as though she couldn’t get enough, or couldn’t get exactly what she needed, and the things that came through the meld were more disjointed. Lycoris suddenly found herself bombarded with images. Most of them sped through too quickly for her to grasp what they were, but she knew they were all about Athena’s need.

 _'Please…'_ The plea came through the meld, a litany in her head as Athena thought it over and over. Lycoris burned with the desire to give Athena everything she was asking for. She brought her hands down to Athena’s waist, holding her lover steady against her more forceful thrusts. She could tell she was doing the right thing when Athena cried out and her hand began working furiously on her clit.

Needing even more of a connection, Lycoris leaned down to take Athena’s lips. She thrust her tongue into Athena’s mouth, mimicking the way her cock was taking her azure. The kiss seemed to strengthen their connection, and the pictures that had been so disjointed before snapped into place with sharp clarity. Lycoris gasped as she felt exactly what Athena wanted from her. If her body hadn't been on autopilot, she would have frozen completely. There were images of them in the future, not very far down the road, as a family. A real family with daughters of their own.

The picture was so clear she was certain she could reach out and touch it: a young one smiling and bouncing around in her arms while Athena was obviously pregnant with another. She had never suspected Athena harbored dreams like this, and while it should have sent her running scared, all Lycoris could focus on was how smug and proud she’d feel if she really did get Athena pregnant; if Athena were carrying her daughter. The idea tugged at her heart, taking root inside her mind and growing to envelop all her thoughts. It had belonged to Athena first, but with each thrust, each breathless kiss, it became harder and harder to resist. She wanted to give Athena everything she could, share everything she was. Why shouldn't they do this? If they loved each other...

She dove down deep through the meld, plunging past the crashing ocean of desire and into the core of Athena's soul. The light and warmth there was unmistakeable. Athena loved her. The feelings shoring up their bond weren't simply her own. Her heart soared with joy, and she fed into the images flashing through Athena's mind. She gave everything, all her dreams, the secret wishes she had kept hidden from the start. _Linked hands, ribbons criss-crossed around their wrists, bondmate bracelets brushing as they laced their fingers together. The same hands, still braceleted, resting over the swell of Athena's stomach. A laughing child with her grin weaving between their legs, tugging at their sleeves and staring up with familiar green eyes._

The burst of love that enveloped her as she shared her hopes was too much. Lycoris tried hard to keep up the motion of her hips, but she had long since lost control of her body. All she could do was drive forward on instinct. It was frantic and needful, but neither of them cared. Athena was clawing at her shoulders, clutching down around her cock, desperate to draw her closer. The pressure between them swelled, rising so far and fast that there wasn't any way to contain it.

_'Corrie...'_

A small spike of fear jolted her out of their shared fantasy. It began to splinter around her, and Lycoris sucked in a sharp breath. She wanted Athena more than anything. Every instinct in both of their bodies was begging for her to lower the last walls around her mind and let Athena in. She wanted to sear part of herself onto Athena's soul, so deep she could never forget. She groped forward, trying to grab hold, offering herself up so Athena could read her. But the blissful taking never came. Athena remained just out of reach, so close it brought tears to her eyes.

_'Corrie, I - we can't...'_

Yes. They could. It would be so easy. She pleaded without words, dragging Athena toward the part of herself she wanted so badly to share. For one perfect moment, she felt Athena take hold, drawing from her and drinking in everything she was, but it wasn't long enough. With one last regretful ' _I’m sorry,'_ Athena pulled back, pressing deep, longing kisses to her lips to ease the break.

But the moment was still enough to send her flying over the edge. Her poor, tormented body couldn't take anymore. She slammed back into herself as she came, groaning into the heat of Athena's mouth as a burst of fluid shot from the head of her cock. Her hips jerked, and the pressure along her strained shaft released in several powerful jets. Even if she couldn't give Athena the daughter they had dreamt up, she was determined to claim her, to possess every part of her and leave some mark of ownership.

Athena shook to pieces beneath her in the space of the same heartbeat. Tight muscle clenched down around her, rippling with each pulse of wetness that poured from her cock. Athena's fingers stopped and pressed down, trapping the hard ridge of her clit, and Lycoris felt herself twitch in sympathy against the sensation transmitter. It coaxed another thick spurt of wetness from her cock, and she couldn't stop until she had emptied herself into the burning silk of Athena's azure.

The strong muscles continued to squeeze down around her, demanding every last drop she had to give, and Lycoris was helpless to resist. She could feel wetness seeping out around the base of her shaft and knew that it wasn’t all from Athena anymore. Through her pleasure, she couldn’t help but embrace a sense of pride at having flooded Athena with so much of her release.

After the waves became ripples, Lycoris collapsed, panting for breath against Athena's neck. When she spoke, it was through the meld. She hadn't yet remembered how to use her voice. _'The, did... did we just...?'_

 _'I don't think so,'_ Athena thought, but there was a trace of sadness in her voice. _'I only reached deep enough for a second. But Goddess, Corrie, I wanted to. I wanted to so much.'_

Lycoris wasn't sure whether to be grateful or brokenhearted. She hadn't believed it was possible to want something so badly, with every bit of her soul. They were far too young to think about starting a family, particularly when Lycoris was certain Athena would be raising their child alone because she’d be murdered by Commander Shepard as soon as she found out, but that didn’t stop her from wishing it were true.

 _'It’s okay,'_ Lycoris thought back, sending as much reassurance and support through their lingering meld as possible, and trying not to let her own conflicted emotions bleed through, we have time. But even as she said the words, Lycoris wondered how true they really were. Lycoris thought she had felt some deeper feelings in Athena when they’d melded, and she was certain that Athena didn’t want to create a daughter with just anyone, but now that their connection was fading, she doubted how much of those emotions had come from Athena and what amount were just her own reflected back at her.

Athena had admitted that this was one of her longest held and favorite sexual fantasies, and Lycoris was starting to wonder if perhaps it had been the overwhelming emotions of finally fulfilling it that had sent her so dangerously close to the edge of reason. She desperately wanted to believe that everything she’d felt through the meld had been real, but that intense desire was also what made her doubt everything that she thought she’d gleaned.

“Corrie, are you okay?” Athena asked, finally breaking Lycoris from her internal thoughts. “You’re still trembling.”

Falling back into old habits, Lycoris let the confident, cocky smile she’d unconsciously copied from her father slip onto her lips. “Well, that was pretty intense.” She leaned down and brushed her lips against Athena’s, planning on making it a quick kiss, but getting caught up as soon as Athena parted her lips, asking for more. Lycoris could feel her heart twisting in her chest as it turned into a long, slow kiss, letting her believe once again that this could be more than just two friends making their first sexual explorations together.

Athena pulled back after a few minutes, drawing much needed air into her lungs, and Lycoris had no choice but to let her go. And as much as she didn’t want to, Lycoris finally got up the strength to pull out of Athena, both of them groaning as the shaft slid free. When a tide of wetness followed her retreat, Lycoris instinctively cupped a hand between Athena’s thighs to keep as much of her release inside of her lover as possible. Athena sighed softly at the possessive touch and curled into her body.

Lycoris pulled Athena close, trying to ignore the voices in her head for a little while longer and just enjoy this moment while she could. There would be plenty of time to question how Athena really felt about her later, when she was alone and not lying next to the woman who had the ability to make all her dreams come true as well as shatter them into a million pieces. For tonight, at least, she would allow herself to believe in the fantasy she had woven.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Welcome to the re-written version of Star-Crossed Lovers! I left the original version up in case anyone wanted it, but this one is way better, and canon-compliant. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> This chapter switches between Athena and Lycoris's perspective multiple times, but it also has some omniscient perspective parts where the parents are talking. Hopefully it's not too confusing. Please keep in mind that this was once a stand-alone work, and that's why the flow is a bit different than the other chapters.

When the door to Athena's bedroom slammed open, it triggered multiple reactions at once. Lycoris leapt up in surprise and flailed as she tumbled off the bed. Athena sent a singularity rocketing toward the intruder with one arm, clutching the sheets over her breasts with the other. And Benezia, the unfortunate interloper, screamed as she dangled in midair, head bumping against the ceiling.

"Athena, put me down! Lycoris, tell her..."

Athena aimed a glare at her younger sister, completely unsympathetic. Benezia had always been an annoyance, but this was one step too far. "What are you doing in here, Nezzie? Get out!"

Benezia stopped shouting and rolled her eyes. "I can't leave while you have me trapped up here, stupid."

Athena continued to seethe. Apparently, even being pinned to the ceiling wasn't enough to fix Benezia's obnoxious attitude. She turned to Lycoris, who had managed to clamber back onto the bed with shaking limbs. The sight of her lover in such a state of panic tugged at her heart. She rested her palm on Lycoris's naked thigh, re-establishing the meld that had been broken. Sinking back into Lycoris's mind was a relief even though her lover's thoughts were a terrified mess.

_'The, what are we gonna do? What are we gonna do? What the fuck are we gonna—'_

_'It's all right, Corrie. She can't do anything while I've got her trapped. I think I'll leave her up there for a while. Maybe it will teach her to knock first.'_

"Stop talking through the meld," Benezia hollered down at them. "It's creeping me out!" Reluctantly, Athena broke skin contact and withdrew from Lycoris's mind. This time, a painful emptiness started throbbing inside her skull as soon as they detached, but she gritted her teeth against it. "And if you're not going to let me go, at least tell Lycoris to take her dick out and put some damn clothes on. Gah! This is even sicker than when I catch Mom and Dad."

"Everyone need to stop shouting. Some of us are trying to sleep." All three of them turned, Benezia with some difficulty, to look at the fourth figure standing by the door. Athena let out a sigh of frustration when she saw that Diana had joined their awkward little party. She had hoped her other sister would remain asleep through the noise, but apparently, she had no such luck.

"Well, shit," Lycoris grumbled beside her. "See, this is why I didn't want to do it here. No annoying sisters. But you were all, 'No, Corrie, I need you to fuck me now. No one could possibly ever catch us in a million years—'"

"I do not sound like that!" Athena protested. She blushed furiously, trying to wrap herself in the bedsheets as Benezia made a disgusted noise from the ceiling.

"Yes you do," Lycoris and Diana said at the same time. They shared an awkward look.

Lycoris cleared her throat. "Hey, Diana. So..."

"Don't – don't even talk to me right now, Cor. I just—I can't. My sister... Fuck." Diana folded her muscular arms across her chest and straightened her shoulders, trying to look intimidating, but the misshapen imprint that her pillowcase had left on the side of one blue cheek ruined the effect she had been going for.

Benezia coughed, causing Athena to glance back up at the ceiling. "So, now that we've all said our friendly hellos, can somebody get me down from here? Come on, Di."

"You're on your own, sis. I finally fell asleep through Athena's screaming, and then you came in here and made things even louder. Fuck all of you, I'm going back to bed and pretending this was a bad dream." Still muttering under her breath and lifting her middle finger in a rude parting gesture, Diana stomped back down the hall and slammed the door to her room.

"One down, one to go," Athena said, her embarrassment giving way to anger. "Benezia, I swear, if you go to Mom and Dad about this, I'll warp you so hard you'll be walking backwards."

She was pleased to see Benezia's eyes widen with fear. "Look, it was an accident—"

"Varren-shit," Lycoris said. She was trying her best to put on a brave face, but Athena could tell she was actually terrified. Even if they hadn't melded moments ago, the nervous tremor traveling through Lycoris's body and the slight break in her voice would have given her away.

Athena put a hand on Lycoris's shoulder, trying to offer some comfort. The urge to sink inside her lover's mind returned, and her throbbing headache grew worse when she resisted. "Corrie's right. You did this on purpose, Benezia. I don't know why you're trying to ruin my life, but I don't care. Promise you'll leave us alone and that you won't tell Mom and Dad."

"Will you let me down?" Benezia asked hopefully.

Athena thought about it. Buying her sister's silence might prove worthwhile. Aria's reaction to the discovery of their relationship had been underwhelming, but she doubted her own father would feel the same, and she had no idea how their mothers would feel. "Maybe," she said after a long moment. "I'm serious about this. If Mom and Dad find out..."

"Too late."

The sound of yet another unwelcome voice made Athena's stomach lurch. Having Benezia barge in was one thing. Her parents—both of them, standing shoulder to shoulder at the door and threatening to melt her with their stares—were far, far worse. Her father looked furious, while her mother's expression was merely surprised. Beside her, Lycoris flinched and dove under the sheets, huddling into a ball. Athena froze with indecision. She wasn't sure whether to scream at everyone to get out, comfort her hiding lover, or start spilling out excuses.

 _'Who am I trying to fool?'_  she thought, sinking further beneath the covers as well until only her eyes were peeking out.  _'There isn't any way out of this. We're doomed.'_

"Mom, Dad, tell Athena to let me down!"

"Nezzie?" Liara stepped into the room, staring up at the ceiling with what Athena thought might actually be a hint of amusement. "How long have you been up there?" With a quick tug of biotics, her mother brought Benezia back down to the ground.

"Oof!" Benezia grunted as she tried to regain her footing and some of her dignity. "I've been trapped up there since I caught the two of them Embracing Eternity a few minutes ago. Ask Diana if you don't believe me."

"Benezia, room, now," Shepard barked, her voice tight with barely-controlled fury. Athena's heart sank. She had thought Lycoris's fears were overblown before, but faced with her father's anger, she was afraid as well. It was an extremely rare occurrence, and she had no idea how to deal with it.

Benezia frowned and started to complain. "But Dad—"

"Now!"

Biotics flaring in annoyance, Benezia flounced past their parents and out into the hallway. That left her and Lycoris alone on the bed, huddled together beneath the covers. Athena shifted closer, groping out to find Lycoris's hand. Shaking fingers laced with hers, squeezing so tight it was almost painful, but she didn't care. She squeezed back, trying to gather her courage. Lycoris wasn't going to be any use in this situation, so it was up to her to protect her lover from her parents' wrath.

As she watched them enter the room, Athena caught a glimpse of her mother stroking her father's tense arm. "This is what's going to happen," Liara stated firmly, turning the caress into a gentle massage. "You're going to call Thea, and don't you dare yell at her. She and Aria can come get Lycoris. Before they leave, all of us will sit down and talk."

Lycoris finally peeked her head out of the covers. "I—I could just go, Doctor T'Soni," she said in a shaking whisper. "My hovercar's in the garage. You don't need to call my parents."

Shepard frowned. "Oh, I think we do."

Again, Liara stepped in as the mediator. "Go call Thea, Shepard. I'll handle this."

Shepard heaved a frustrated sigh and turned toward the door. "I still have a few things I need to say to Romeo and Juliet here, so this is just putting off the inevitable."

Lycoris's already-furrowed brow knitted further in confusion. "Romeo and who?"

Athena understood the reference, although the pounding pain radiating through her head suddenly made it hard to speak. It was distracting enough that she had difficulty remaining scared of her parents' reactions. "Human literature. Star-crossed lovers. It ended badly," she summarized, wincing in discomfort. "Oh, Goddess. I—I don't feel well... Mom... My head, everything hurts..." She squirmed part way out of the covers and hunched forward, resting her elbows on her thighs and burying her face in her hands. A warm palm tried to rub the center of her back, but she could tell from the unsteady motions that Lycoris was fighting the same problem.

Immediately, her mother's calm expression shifted to one of concern. "So, Benezia wasn't exaggerating. Breaking a mating meld abruptly can be very painful if you do it incorrectly." Liara sat down on the edge of the mattress, and Athena leaned into her, forgetting her nakedness. She was emotionally and physically overwhelmed, and even though she knew she should be embarrassed, her first instinct was to seek comfort. She rested her forehead on her mother's shoulder, blinking away a few tears.

"I know it hurts, but this is nothing unusual," Liara said, dropping a kiss on top of her crest. "The headaches should go away soon. I'll get you both some water and pain relievers. Then, I want you two to get dressed and wait up here. I need to speak with your father."

"Mom?" Athena whispered, unable to stop herself from asking. "Is Dad going to be really upset?"

Liara gave her a tired smile and shook her head. "Don't worry about that. I'll speak to her."

* * *

"Well, you look absolutely thrilled to see us," Aria drawled as the front door opened to reveal Shepard's sour face. "Is this a special occasion, or have I just forgotten how grumpy you usually look?"

"Yeah, almost as thrilled as I was to see Lycoris defiling my daughter," Shepard mumbled. Still frowning, she stepped aside to let Aria and Tevos through the door. "And I'd cool it with the sarcasm, T'Loak. I'm really not in the mood today." She headed toward the kitchen, not bothering with a single glance back over her shoulders.

They ran into Liara coming down the main staircase on their way. "Were you just with the girls?" Tevos asked, giving her a worried look. "Both of them are all right?"

"Apart from matching headaches, they're fine," Liara reassured her. "I told them to get dressed and wait for us upstairs."

"What about Diana and Benezia?" Shepard asked.

"I didn't check on Diana, but I could hear music coming from behind her door. She's probably trying to catch up on the sleep she missed. Benezia is still sulking in her room. She can wait until after we've dealt with Athena and Lycoris." Liara opened the door to the kitchen and let the others pass through, reaching into one of the cabinets to pull out four wineglasses.

"Good idea," Shepard said, eyeing the glasses with approval. She headed for the liquor cabinet, letting one of her hands brush briefly against Liara's hip on the way. "I think we could all use a drink, but you go sit down. I'll handle it."

Sensing that Shepard needed some menial task to occupy her, Liara allowed her to take over and went to sit down with Aria and Tevos.

"So, what happened, exactly?" Tevos asked. "Shepard didn't say much when she called. She just told me to pass my Omnitool to Aria, and then there was a lot of swearing. So far, all I've managed to figure out is that you caught Lycoris and Athena in a compromising position."

"That's a polite way of putting it," Shepard grunted. "Neither of you had any idea that this was going on?"

"I suspected Lycoris was seeing someone," Tevos said, "but I had no idea it was Athena."

Aria gave a telling clear of her throat, and all three of them turned to look at her. "I knew," she admitted casually, as though she wasn't at all afraid of their reactions. "I caught them in bed together at our place a few weeks ago."

Shepard stopped rummaging around in the cabinet and turned around. "You what?" she snapped, nearly shattering one of the bottles with the white-knuckled tension in her grip. "Explain."

"What is there to explain? They're sexually mature maidens, Shepard. Experimenting is normal for our people at their age."

That didn't help. Shepard's eyes narrowed further, and her shoulders bunched. "And you didn't think this was information we needed to know?"

Aria leaned further back in her chair, still the picture of calm. "No. I didn't. Lycoris and Athena are old enough to have private lives of their own."

"Wine, honey mead, or shots?" Liara asked, standing up to take the bottle from Shepard's hand before she could break it.

"Shots," Aria and Tevos said in unison.

"Don't even bother getting out shotglasses, these are fine," Aria added with a nod at the wineglasses on the counter.

A minute later, all four of them were drinking shots out of inappropriate glasses with the open bottle in the center of the table. "Goddess, I needed that," Tevos said after a long swallow. "I knew this day would come, but I didn't expect it to happen quite like this. What do the rest of you think we should do?"

"Nothing," Aria said from above the rim of her own glass. She returned Shepard's glare with a slow blink to show that she would not be intimidated. "They're adults. We're shipping them both off to Thessia for University in a couple of months. I'm not going to start dictating Lycoris's behavior now."

Shepard folded her arms over her chest. "Fine. Do what you want with your kid, but I'm locking Athena in her room until it's time for graduate school."

A smug grin played across Aria's lips. "You go ahead and try that, Shepard." She paused to take a healthy swig from her glass. "I'll be over here, laughing at you while you do."

Tevos poured herself another refill. "Is Shepard usually so uncomfortable with all this?" she asked, directing the question at Liara.

"Unfortunately, yes. I had to do almost all of the sex talks," Liara sighed, a little resentfully. "I don't know whether it's a human thing, or just her own hang-ups, but..." She gestured helplessly with her hands before returning her attention to Shepard. "You need to respect Athena's choices. She isn't a child anymore, and threatening to lock her up, even as a joke, isn't helpful at all."

"Who's joking?" Shepard muttered under her breath.

"I think I know why you're upset, Shepard," Aria said. "You're just upset because you found out that your oldest daughter is a pillow-biting bottom."

Shepard's jaw dropped in shock. Liara snorted behind her hand, able to see the humor in the situation. Tevos pinched the side of Aria's arm through her jacket. Hard. "Aria! That was completely—"

"True," Liara admitted. "I used to monitor her extranet usage, for safety's sake."

Aria's smirk grew wider. "Guess she takes after Mom, huh? Oh well, your middle kid looks like she's growing up to be a fine fashion-forward top. No idea where she picked that up from, considering what you wear, Shepard."

"You know, some people have perfectly nice sex without the power dynamics or labels," Shepard said hopefully. "In fact, some people are late bloomers, or aren't interested in sex at all. So, you know, that's also a possibility for Diana..." She looked at Liara, who slowly shook her head no. "Well, fuck. Since you're the expert on our daughters' sexual preferences, Doctor, what on earth has our youngest been looking at? Just please tell me it's not something horrible."

"I honestly have no idea about Benezia," Liara said. "Athena must have taught her how to clear her extranet history with that scrub program Tali designed."

Tevos and Aria turned to look at each other, communicating wordlessly. "Pillow queen?" Aria finally suggested.

"Pillow queen," Tevos agreed. "A bossy one."

Aria laughed. "Good work, Shepard. You've fathered a kinky bottom, a surprisingly well-dressed top, and a spoiled prima donna. Way to go for variety there."

"I'm not listening!" Shepard shouted, shoving her fingers in her ears. "La la la..."

"I agree that this is more information about our daughters' sex lives than we needed to know, but at least we can have a calm, rational conversation about safety with all of them." Liara made sure to stress the words 'calm, rational conversation' so that Shepard could hear them over all the noise she was making.

Aria waved her hand dismissively. "Athena will be fine. I've gone over the ropes with Lycoris. Literally."

That was enough to cause Shepard to stop chanting. "Wait, what?"

"Do you want to see your girl walking around with unintentional ligature marks?" Shepard was too stunned to offer a response. "I didn't think so."

"I'm shocked Corrie listened to a word you said," Tevos said skeptically. "She's at the age where everything her parents say is suspect."

Aria shrugged. "Well, I had to say something, even if I was mostly talking at her instead of with her. She forgot that her credit chit is still linked with our bank account. I can view a copy of her statements on the extranet."

Tevos frowned, looking disappointed. "Wait, that's what those charges were for? I thought you went birthday shopping a little early."

Aria gave her a predatory grin, showing off even white teeth. "Unlike our daughter, I know how to hide my purchases."

"Now isn't the time for flirting, you two," Shepard grumped. "We need to agree on what we're going to say to Athena and Lycoris."

"We can't shame them about this too much. I don't want Athena feeling guilty just because someone," Liara paused to kick Shepard under the table, "refuses to recognize that she's grown up."

"Not yet," Shepard protested. "She's not grown up yet..."

"Grown up enough to experience her first mating meld, and who knows how long this has been going on."

"So you actually caught them joining, not just fooling around?" Aria asked. "In that case, the first order of business is to make sure neither of them is pregnant."

Shepard looked ill at that, and Liara gripped gently beneath her elbow to steady her. "I'm sure Athena and Lycoris were responsible..."

"They'd better be," Aria said, looking upset for the first time so far that night. "Tevos and I gave Lycoris the damn pills ourselves. If she hasn't been using them, you won't have to kill her, Shepard, because I will."

"She has been," Tevos added. "At least some of the time, anyway. That's how I knew she was seeing someone. Aside from taking an unusual amount of medigel, she's been going through the hormone blockers we keep for her in the kitchen cupboard. I noticed her rummaging around in there and checked."

Liara let out an audible sigh of relief. "I'm glad Lycoris had some with her. I had no idea Athena was sexually active, and I don't keep any around the house." She scrunched up her face, reliving an unpleasant memory. "I always hated them."

"Don't you dare tell Athena that," Shepard said. "We can't give them any excuses to slip up."

"What should we tell them, then?" Tevos asked.

"Take precautions against DNA mapping, don't mix sex with drugs–" Liara shot Aria a glance, as if waiting for her to interrupt, but she only responded with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey, just because I've done certain things doesn't mean I want my kid doing them too. She's supposed to be better than me. Besides, I only sell drugs these days, I don't actually use them. I'm on board with the 'don't Meld while high as balls' rule."

"High as... what?" Tevos did a double take, and then cleared her throat. "Where did you hear that phrase, I wonder?" She and Liara both glared at Shepard.

The Commander rubbed the back of her neck, chastened for the first time that afternoon. "How about we just tell them to knock it off and call it a day?" she suggested hopefully

"Absolutely not," Liara said. "I suppose we should say something about sexually transmitted infections..."

All the blood left Shepard's face, leaving her even paler than usual beneath her freckles. "Oh God, I don't even want to think about that."

"And maybe some general bondage safety guidelines, considering what Lycoris bought on the extranet," Aria added.

Shepard clutched Liara's arm with one hand and the edge of the table with the other, sagging forward as though she was going to topple over. Liara passed her glass over. "Here, have another drink. You look like you need it more than I do."

Shepard downed the alcohol without comment.

Tevos ignored the dramatic response and continued brainstorming. "We should add something about making sure you're alone and unlikely to be interrupted before Melding."

Liara blushed. "That's a little hypocritical for the four of us to say considering some of the risky things we've done, isn't it? Besides, after having Benezia barge in on them, I'm sure they'll keep their extracurricular activities far, far away from other people for a long time."

"That's another mess we have to clean up," Shepard groaned. "What the hell are we going to tell Nezzie about all this?"

"That it's rude to interrupt, and she should mind her own business. I suppose she's due for another safety lecture as well."

"And Diana?"

"Poor Diana has been through enough. We'll leave her alone to recover."

Once Shepard had gotten a little of her color back, Tevos stood up from the table. "So, should we divide and conquer, or present a united front?"

"Divide and conquer," Liara suggested, standing up as well. "I don't trust Shepard around Lycoris right now. Sorry, love," she added as Shepard gave her a sour look. "You can have the bedroom, and we'll bring Athena down here."

"I'm all for that," Shepard said. "I'm not exactly excited about returning to the scene of the crime."

"A little weird, though, isn't it?" Aria pointed out. "Having a sex talk with my kid in her girlfriend's bedroom... At least, I'm assuming Athena's her girlfriend. Maybe they're just friends with benefits."

"No, no, no, I don't need that in my brain while I'm trying to have a rational conversation," Shepard insisted. "You take the bedroom. Go."

"I don't care where this happens," Tevos said, "but it needs to happen sooner rather than later. Who knows what they've been doing up there while we've been talking down here?"

Shepard immediately bolted for the kitchen door. "Come on, hurry! Just leave the glasses, they'll be fine..."

* * *

"You know, we could just leave," Lycoris suggested. She stopped her nervous pacing, bracing her hands on the windowsill and gazing down at the strip below with a longing expression. If she stayed at the T'Soni-Shepard apartment until her parents arrived, she doubted she would survive the afternoon. Commander Shepard's expression from a few minutes before could only be described as furious, and her desire to protect Athena was all that kept her from attempting escape.  _'Still, if I could get her to run away with me...'_

"My hovercar's outside. We could climb out of the window, drive away..."

"And then what?" Athena asked, sitting up in the middle of the bed. "Where would we go? We'd have to come back home sooner or later."

"Anywhere is better than here," Lycoris muttered, although a small part of her was thrilled. Her heart fluttered at the thought that Athena had even considered the idea of running away with her, no matter how stupid and far-fetched the suggestion was. "I've seen the vid footage of your dad on Rannoch, and I don't want to stick around long enough for her take me out."

"I'm fairly certain my Dad isn't going to kill you," Athena said, managing to sound only a little skeptical. "Besides, Mom promised to try and calm her down."

"Thanks," Lycoris mumbled, sagging forward to rest her forehead against the cool glass of the window. "That's really reassuring."

The sound of bedsprings and rustling covers came from behind her, and Lycoris relaxed just a little when she felt Athena's hand stroke her arm. It was a gesture clearly meant to offer comfort, and it loosened some of the tension in her shoulders. "Everything will be fine, Corrie. I promise. The next few minutes are just going to be awkward."

"That's a massive fucking understatement." She turned around, reaching out to cup Athena's cheek. It was warm to the touch, and she ran her thumb over the soft purple blush at its point. "I don't think your Dad would kill me in front of my parents, at least," she said, forcing herself to believe her own words. "She can be mad at me all she wants. I'll take all the blame, but I won't let her stay angry at you, The."

"You'd better be careful, Corrie. Coming to the defense of my honor and staying to protect me? A girl might start to get ideas."

Athena's words sent a jolt straight through her heart. She dipped down, dropping a kiss beside her neckfolds and nuzzling the soft, rippled skin there. Athena sighed and tilted her head, offering more access to her neck.

The sound of a throat clearing from the doorway made Lycoris jump back and flatten herself against the window. Commander Shepard stood in the doorway again, looking much the same as she had the first time. A deep frown was carved into her face, and her arms were crossed tight over her chest.

"Dad!" Athena stammered in surprise. "We weren't... I was just..."

"Give them some credit, Shepard." Lycoris breathed out a small sigh of relief when her father nudged Shepard out of the way. She and Aria sometimes had their differences, but she was grateful to have at least one person on her side. She knew her Dad wouldn't be mad at her for melding with Athena, and more importantly, her presence meant that Commander Shepard would be less likely to commit murder. "They're not stupid enough to try anything when they knew the four of us were coming upstairs."

"It sure looked like your daughter was trying something," Shepard complained, but she stepped aside so that Liara and Tevos could follow them into the room. Lycoris studied her mother's face, trying to gauge her reaction, but she didn't see any signs of disapproval there. All she could pick up on was mild concern. Tevos gave her a soft smile, and a little more of her nervousness faded. It seemed as though both of her parents were prepared to support her.

"We're not angry with either of you," Liara started to say.

"Speak for yourself," Shepard muttered.

"Shepard! As I was saying, we're not angry, and we only want to talk about a few things to make sure the two of you are being safe." Lycoris caught Athena giving her a withering look. Obviously, this was their punishment for getting caught. "Athena, please follow us to the kitchen for a few minutes. Lycoris, Tevos, and Aria will join us afterward."

Lycoris slumped her shoulders, unhappy with the arrangement. She didn't feel comfortable leaving Athena alone, even though Liara's response had been more than kind and Shepard seemed more grumpy than homicidal. She couldn't resist stealing a worried, longing glance at Athena's retreating form as her lover joined her parents in the doorway. "Hey, Casanova, eyes up," Shepard barked, and Lycoris felt the bizarre urge to stand at attention.

"Wait, who?" she asked.

"I think that's our cue to leave," Liara said, hurrying Shepard back through the door with a gentle push. Lycoris remained trapped by the force of the Commander's stare for several more seconds, and she swallowed nervously. Even without being told, it was clear to her that Shepard expected them to have words later.

As soon as Athena, Shepard, and Liara had left the room and closed the door, her father flipped aside the rumpled covers. Lycoris groaned in embarrassment, hiding her face in her hands. Although she and Athena had done their best to clean up while getting dressed, the sheets were still something of a mess, and her cock—which Athena had thankfully taken a moment to clean in the en suite bathroom—was lying out in full view.

"Not a bad choice, kid," Aria said. Her face remained blank, without a single twitch. "A little pricey, but you can't afford to be stingy about your sex toys. This was a bad choice, though." She used her biotics to lift the small, clear bottle of complimentary lube that had come in the Pandora's Toybox bag and sent it flying towards the center of Lycoris's chest. She caught it with a horrified look, completely lost for words. "You want something water-based for this material. Don't cheap out next time and buy something decent."

"Aria," Tevos said, and Lycoris peeked up in time to see her mother shoot her father a warning look. "I know you don't want to have this conversation, but stop trying to sabotage it. We have more important things to talk about."

"What, do you want all those credits to go to waste?" Aria's forehead tattoo scrunched, but when Tevos didn't waver, she gave in. "Okay, babe. You're right." Lycoris stood tall as her father turned back toward her, trying not to look as terrified as she felt. "Look, kid. You're a pureblood. Your Mom and I made damn sure you knew what you might be in for during sex decades ago. Just please tell me you're not pregnant, and neither is she. The last thing I need is a shared grandkid with Shepard right now... What? I'm not going to lie!" she added when Tevos clicked her tongue in reprimand.

Lycoris dipped her chin, rubbing awkwardly at her upper arm. "We're not," she mumbled. "Don't you trust me?"

"Trust has nothing to do with it. I've been with purebloods before. Even your Mom's gone baby crazy on me a couple of times, and her Dad was a turian. Melding that deep might seem appealing right now, but don't let it fuck with your head. Not everyone can be the model of self-control like Liara, and even she ended up with three kids."

"Well, Benezia's annoying enough to have been an accident, that's for fucking sure," Lycoris muttered under her breath.

Tevos gave her a sympathetic look. "I know you're an adult now, Corrie, but you're still so very young. Please listen to us. It's true that your maiden years are a time for excitement and healthy sexual exploration, but you have to be responsible about it."

Heat crawled across Lycoris's cheeks, and she couldn't meet her mother's eyes. Remembering her near-miss with Athena, a mistake that had almost taken place despite her pills, only made her embarrassment worse. "Goddess, I already told you, I'm not pregnant and I didn't knock her up!" she said, a bit more frantically than she had intended. "I take my pills when I feel like I can't handle it. I don't like it, but I'm not stupid."

"You need to take them every time, not just when you feel like you can't handle it," Tevos insisted. "It takes a lot of practice to know how far to push without crossing the line."

"Do you take them every time?" Lycoris asked before she could think better of it.

Tevos nodded her head. "I took hormone blockers regularly with my first girlfriend. Your father and I don't use them now. Maybe you won't have to either after a couple decades of practice, but for now, you should keep taking them."

Lycoris was quiet for almost an entire minute, considering everything her parents had said. "Did the two of you decide to have me on purpose?"

"You were planned," Aria hedged. "Sort of."

"Sort of?" she repeated.

"The two of us did plan for you, kid. The planning stage was just short." Aria paused, facing away and staring at the far wall. "Your sister was an accident."

Lycoris held her breath. She had grown up knowing about her deceased sister, who had been murdered several years before she was even born, but hearing her name was a rare thing. Aria had shown her holos a couple of times, and shared a few stories in her more nostalgic moods, but it wasn't a subject she visited often. "I don't regret having Liselle. I loved her more than anything, just like you and your Mom. But I was completely unprepared for a child at that point in my life. Trust me, you don't want to be thinking about kids for another couple centuries at least."

"I'll take my pills," Lycoris whispered, unsure what else to say. She was relieved when her mother reached out to squeeze her father's shoulder. She didn't know how to offer her Dad comfort, but she was glad someone did.

"That's good to hear, Corrie," Tevos said after a few moments of silence. "Do you mind if I ask whether Athena is the only partner you've had so far?"

"No!" she answered a little too quickly, glancing from side to side. Then she remembered that it was her parents she was talking to, and her usual bravado wasn't necessary. "... Okay, yes. Just her."

Aria breathed out a sigh of relief and broke her stare with the wall. "Thank the Goddess. I don't want Shepard coming after you for giving her daughter some kind of horrible disease." Lycoris made an offended face, but her father ignored it. "It's a joke, kid. Athena's a good choice. Just try not to aggravate Shepard for a while, okay? I'm the one who will have to deal with her when you do."

"I would be more afraid of Liara, to be honest," Tevos added, and something about the statement made Lycoris suspect that Doctor T'Soni had hidden depths.

"Yeah. You really don't want to piss off your girlfriend's parents, kid. If you do, you're on your own." Aria gave her a light biotic tug in the direction of the door. "Head downstairs to the kitchen. Shepard and Liara have to be finished with their boring lecture by now."

Unsure whether she was reluctant to face Shepard and Liara again or relieved to be going after Athena, Lycoris walked between her parents and out into the hallway. She stared back over her shoulder when they didn't follow.

"Don't worry," Tevos said, remaining in place. "We'll be right behind you. Just give us a moment."

"If you start making out in here, I'll let Benezia out of her room so she can interrupt you," Lycoris said, trying to ease some of the tension. She didn't like the secretive glances her parents were sharing with each other.

"I guess some annoying behaviors are inherited," Aria said. "Now, get moving."

Once she was through the door, Lycoris didn't head for the stairs. Instead, she rested her back against the wall outside the bedroom, breathing shallowly and listening close. A beat later, her parents started talking again, unaware of her presence.

"You're thinking about Liselle, aren't you?" she heard her mother's voice say.

"I never had this conversation with her, Thea," Aria whispered back. "I taught her a lot of things. How to pilot a shuttle, how to shoot a pistol, the easiest way to kill someone with biotics... Never to trust anyone. Maybe if I'd taken a couple of minutes to talk with her about choosing a decent partner, even just for casual sex, she wouldn't be dead." She paused, and Lycoris didn't need to peek inside the room to picture the subtle strain on her father's face. Aria wasn't emotional often, but talking about Liselle was one of the very few things that could bring on a visible expression of pain. "Our kid did all right this time, babe. I'm proud of her."

"It does seem rather fitting," Tevos said. "I can't think of a better surname for our grandchildren than T'Soni... in a couple more centuries, of course."

Lycoris flushed, but she didn't have time to be embarrassed over the comment. An audible smack and a soft hitch of breath told her that her father was headed toward the door, and had probably stolen a quick grope of her mother's ass on the way. She sprinted down the stairs as quietly as she could, hoping to get enough of a head start for a proper alibi.

* * *

"So."

"So...?" Athena shifted awkwardly as her parents stared at her from across the table. Her face burned with embarrassment, but she wasn't willing to break eye contact. That would be giving in, and she couldn't back down in front of them now. Not when there was so much at stake. Melding so deeply with Lycoris had solidified a lot of her confused feelings. She wasn't willing to let anyone challenge their relationship, undefined as it was.

"So," her mother said, trying to move along the floundering attempt at conversation. "Here we are. I suppose we knew this conversation was coming sooner or later."

"You make it sound like a big, traumatic event," Athena mumbled.

"It doesn't have to be." She noticed her mother aiming a reassuring look at her father, who still seemed doubtful. Shepard's brow was furrowed, and one of her legs bounced in agitation, shaking the whole table. "We care about you and want to make sure you're being responsible."

 _'Sometimes I wish you cared just a little bit less,'_  Athena thought, but she didn't say so out loud. Instead, she stared longingly at the abandoned, half-empty bottle within arm's reach. Alcohol would make her situation more tolerable, but even though she was of legal age, she knew that asking at this particular moment wouldn't be appropriate.

"Okay," Shepard said gruffly. The bouncing intensified. "These are the new rules. If I ever catch you and Lover Girl again, I'm throwing her out the window and locking you in your room until you've earned your first Doctorate. Got it?"

Athena started to protest, but she didn't have to. Her mother immediately came to her defense. "Shepard!"

"Come on, Liara. Do you really want Aria to be our first granddaughter's other grandparent?"

"It's not your decision," Liara said icily. Athena was somewhat relieved to see her father's shoulders slump in response. "Besides, Aria and Tevos told us that they provided Lycoris with hormone blockers. Athena, has at least one of you been using them?"

Athena sighed. As distasteful as the subject was, she could at least offer that honest reassurance. "Yes, mom."

Her annoyance must have shown on her face, because Liara jumped in again. "I know some asari dislike them, myself included. But until you're much more experienced or willing to accept the responsibilities of parenthood, one of you needs to keep taking them."

Athena's irritation changed to surprise. She hadn't expected her mother to speak so candidly about her own experiences. "You don't like them either?"

"I hate them," Liara said.

Shepard stopped brooding, and her eyebrows raised in alarm. "Don't tell her that now!"

Liara ignored her. "So while I sympathize," she continued, "you shouldn't use that as an excuse."

Athena remained silence, digesting the new information. Despite becoming a parent so young, her mother was usually the picture of responsibility. It was strange to hear her admit that she hadn't always been perfect. "So, you didn't use them when you were my age?" she asked.

"I hadn't experienced the mating meld yet at your age. But when I met your father, I only used hormone blockers intermittently. I suppose the threat of death looming over our heads made me extra careful, but looking back, I was showing very poor judgment. Even when you're experienced, mistakes are easy to make."

Something about the tone of her mother's voice made Athena suspicious. "Mom, was I...?"

"No," Liara said in a rush, anticipating her question. "We were eager to start our family after the war."

However, her father's face had an equally guilty look. Athena's eyes narrowed. "Benezia?" she asked.

"We were thrilled to have her," Shepard said, "but she wasn't exactly... uh... planned."

Athena's face split in a malicious grin.  _'At last, sweet revenge. The next time I see her, I'm going to milk this discovery for all it's worth.'_  "Oh? That's really interesting, Dad."

"Your sister was a welcome surprise," her mother said, trying to gloss over the awkward admission. "We already had two daughters, but we were in a comfortable enough position to take care of a third. You're still in school, and you're far too young to carry a child safely. In fact, your Aunt Karin had to monitor me closely while I was pregnant with you."

Athena was only half-listening to her mother's explanation. Instead, she studied her father. Most of the anger had faded, but the worry that had replaced it was almost worse. It made her stomach churn, and she looked away, staring down at her hands as they rested on top of the table. "Dad," she said, softer than she had meant to speak. "You're not mad at me... are you?"

Shepard sighed and ran a hand through her hair. It was a familiar gesture, one she made when she was thinking deeply. She was obviously judging her words before she spoke. Eventually, she seemed to give up and sag her shoulders, looking across the table with such a naked expression that Athena felt her stomach lurch. There were so many emotions displayed on her father's face that she couldn't even begin to sort through them.

"I'm not mad. I just—I want you to understand..." Her father paused, reaching out to grip her mother's hand. Liara looked surprised, but she didn't object, running her thumb affectionately over Shepard's knuckles. "You've always been smart, Athena. Just like your mother. But I've been around a while, especially by human standards. There are some things I want to make sure you know, even though it's uncomfortable for me to talk about them."

"Dad..."

"Just hear me out for a minute. Then I promise you can skulk away and try to forget how awkward this conversation was. There are all kinds of people in the world, and lots of them have sex for different reasons. But when you have sex, you should know what your reasons are. The first time I had sex, I did it because I was curious. Then, I did it because it felt good. Those are valid reasons, and there's nothing wrong with them, but they're not the best reasons."

"Shepard," Liara murmured, but her voice trailed off when Shepard glanced at her. Athena saw a moment of silent reassurance pass between them before her father turned back to her.

"The best reason to have sex is because you're in love. You care about the other person, and you want to show them. And they should respect you and care about you, too." She paused to smile at Liara. "Your Mom taught me that. Not only does it make the physical side of things better, it makes your life better. It makes you better."

Athena shifted a little in her chair. As awkward as her father's speech was, it was almost reassuring to see the bond of love between her parents. It made her more confident that she could find the same thing for herself. Lycoris's face flashed into her mind, and she couldn't help smiling.

"I hope you keep using those hormone blockers with Lycoris," her father continued. "I hope you've told her and shown her what you like so you can enjoy yourselves as much as possible. I hope you've asked her about her limits, and I hope she's asked you about yours, too." The silent, 'And if she didn't, I'll kick her ass,' was implied. "But most of all, I hope you find out what it's like to love someone, whether Lycoris is it for you, or whether you go on to meet somebody else in the future. Loving your mother and being loved by her has changed my life, and me, more than I can express in this horrible speech. And thank God that's over, Liara, because I think I might pass out..."

As Shepard slumped back in her chair, Liara leaned over to kiss her temple. Athena couldn't hear all the words her mother whispered in her father's ear, but she could read some of them in the movement of her lips. "I am so proud of you, love."

For the third time that day, the sound of a throat clearing in the doorway startled her. Athena whipped around to see Aria leaning casually against the wall. Her arms were folded over her chest, and for once, her smile wasn't dripping with sarcasm. "Nice speech, Shepard. You were listening to the end of that, right, kid?" She nudged Lycoris, who was half hiding behind her, and Athena's smile became a broad grin. Even though she had known Corrie would be all right, it was still a relief to see her.

"Yeah," Lycoris said, cheeks tinged with a blush beneath her tattoos. "I heard, Dad."

"I've got one more thing for both of you," Tevos said, stepping past them into the kitchen and activating her Omnitool. "I'm loaning you a book from my library, Corrie. Both of you should read it."

"Which one?" Liara asked.

"The Considerate Top: The World of Sexual Dominance and Submission. Why?"

"Oh, good. That one has a bondage safety chapter."

Athena shared a horrified look with Lycoris. She had known about Aria and Tevos's odd preferences, of course, and the proof that her parents were sexually adventurous was unavoidable, but hearing confirmation was an entirely different thing. Part of her still preferred to imagine that her parents never had sex at all despite the large amount of evidence to the contrary.

"Oh, come on. You two don't have to look at us like you've just downed a bottle of ryncol without cutting it," Aria said, unable to hide her amusement. "Besides, did you actually think I wouldn't find out about your little playdates in my dungeon? I wasn't born yesterday, and your clean-up left something to be desired. If you're going to sneak things that aren't yours, the least you could do is put them back exactly where you found them so you don't get caught."

Athena avoided everyone's eyes after she caught a glimpse of her father's nauseated expression. "I'm so sorry, Matriarch T'Loak. We only went in there once-"

"Twice," Aria corrected.

"Twice," Athena admitted. "We... we won't do it again. Promise."

"I should probably clarify that your father and I don't often use the dungeon either, Lycoris," Tevos added. "It's mostly a showroom."

Lycoris gave a visible shudder. "I don't want to know, Mom. Really."

Shepard hesitantly raised one hand. "I vote we all end the conversation here and agree to never, ever speak of it again."

"Good plan," said Liara, getting up from the table and heading over to the liquor cabinet. "I think all of us could use another bottle. Wine this time?"

"Actually, I could use some ryncol," Lycoris muttered.

Tevos clicked her tongue in rebuke. "I don't think so. The only thing you're going to do right now is fly home."

"By myself?" Lycoris asked, obviously reluctant. Athena felt a wave of warmth pass over her as Lycoris aimed a concerned look in her direction.

"Yes, by yourself. You need to take your Skycar back, anyway."

Lycoris looked as though she might object until Liara made a suggestion. "Athena can walk you out. And Lycoris, you've always been welcome here. That hasn't changed."

Athena gave her mother a grateful smile. In the end, things had gone better than she could have hoped. Her father's mild panic aside, both of her parents seemed prepared to accept Lycoris as her lover and treat her with the same respect as always. "Thank you," she mouthed at them as Lycoris took her hand and started dragging her out of the room. She didn't object to the slightly rough treatment. After such an awkward, exhausting conversation, she was eager to escape as well.

* * *

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Athena asked, letting their linked hands swing gently between their bodies as they walked. "My Dad didn't kill you, at least."

Lycoris sighed as they reached the front door, turning so that she could hold both of Athena's hands in hers. "No. Well, it was bad, but it could have been worse. You were right. We should have told them sooner. Maybe then they wouldn't have barged in on us like that."

"Could you repeat that please?" Athena teased, leaning forward and bringing their faces close.

"Yeah, yeah," she huffed, not really all that upset. "I said you were right. It's not a big deal." She was rewarded for her admission when Athena's soft, warm mouth caught hers in a kiss. She expected it to be a quick peck, and a small sound of surprise escaped when she felt a warm tongue press against her lips. That didn't mean she objected, however, and she allowed Athena to explore for a few moments until she remembered what had happened the last time they were in this position.

Athena laughed at her when she pulled away and glanced nervously over her shoulder. "My parents are going away in a few days, you know. Mom's headed for Serrice next week, and Dad needs to drop by Vancouver for some meetings."

"Oh?" Lycoris said, trying to sound seductive, although the second fearful look she cast behind her to ruined the effect. "So, you'll have this big mansion all to yourself? Wait..." She groaned and closed her eyes, tipping her head back in exasperation. "Why the hell didn't we just wait to try out my new cock then? We wouldn't have gotten caught!"

"You're looking at this the wrong way," Athena said, not sounding at all repentant. "We''ll have this big mansion all to ourselves."

"You and both your sisters," Lycoris pointed out. "I still think we should stick to my place. "

"My bed has a better headboard."

Lycoris sighed. She couldn't stay mad when Athena was smiling so sweetly at her. Her nervous frown turned into a smirk, and she used her biotics to tug Athena into her arms. "Babe, you know I don't need a headboard to tie you up." Athena practically melted against her, and Lycoris laughed. "Wow. You are so easy."

"Only for you..." The plaintive tone in Athena's voice was obvious, but Lycoris reluctantly let her go. She hadn't quite forgotten the warning look Commander Shepard had sent her as the two of them darted from the kitchen.

"What, you didn't get enough earlier?" she asked, pretending to sound exasperated. "The sex was so good that the two of us almost got carried away. Don't tell me you're still not satisfied?"

"Exactly! Melding with you was so good that I want to do it again, and again, and again..." Lycoris's resolve wavered when Athena pressed back against her, pulling close and tucking into her shoulder. The tease of her lover's breath was difficult enough to resist, but when Athena grazed a patch of open skin with her teeth and latched on, Lycoris felt her knees threaten to give.

Just as her legs started to buckle, she became aware of being watched. She purposely kept her muscles loose and relaxed instead of tensing them with surprise. Only the threat of certain death – and death was certain if she took Athena back to her place after today's fiasco – was enough motivation for her to untangle herself from her lover's arms. "In a few days, I promise. Call me tomorrow?" she said in a low voice, hoping whoever was watching her couldn't hear.

"Oh, I'll call you." Before Lycoris could stop her, Athena leaned forward and kissed her again, draping both arms around her neck. When she pulled away, Lycoris half expected to see the red dot of a sniper rifle trained on her forehead. "But you won't like it," Athena whispered into her lips. "Or maybe you'll like it too much. We'll see." With one last longing look, Athena pulled out of her arms and headed up the stairs, adding a deliberate sway to her hips. Even though she knew they weren't alone, Lycoris couldn't resist stealing a few glances before she disappeared.

"Smart move. If you had gotten any handsier with her, I would have had to kick you out the door. Literally."

Lycoris stood up a bit straighter as Shepard stepped into the entryway from one of the adjoining halls. She rubbed nervously at the back of her neck, avoiding the Commander's eyes. "I wasn't – I mean, she was... Oh, never mind."

Shepard sighed. "Sometimes, I wish Athena was a little less like her mother," she said to herself, shaking her head. When Lycoris gave her a confused, nervous look, Shepard refocused her attention and crossed her arms over her chest. Suddenly, Lycoris realized where Diana had gotten her body type, and where Athena had gotten her eyes. "Anyway. You. If I find out you broke her heart, I won't hesitate to break your face."

The two of them stared at each other for several long, drawn-out seconds.

"I love her, if that makes a difference," Lycoris blurted out in a rush. She hadn't expected this to be the way she said the words, but as they tumbled out, she couldn't help but feel good about them. Even though she still wasn't sure of Athena's feelings for her, she couldn't deny her own anymore. She wasn't ready to tell Athena, but part of her wanted someone else to know, even if that someone was her would-be girlfriend's father. Their relationship had stopped being only about sex after their first time, or perhaps it had never been just about sex at all. She remembered the images that had flashed through their joined consciousnesses, the tender emotions she had felt, and how protective Athena had been of her afterward, even in front of their parents. Surely she had to feel something, too...

Shepard's eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare tell my daughter you love her unless you damn well mean it."

"I mean it," Lycoris said. This time, her voice didn't shake.

Shepard didn't smile, but she stopped frowning as well. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I am."

With a sigh of resignation, Shepard turned away. "Just remember that a lot of people with guns love her, too. And all of them know how to make bodies disappear."

Lycoris swallowed around the nervous lump in her throat. "Understood, Commander."

"Good." Obviously feeling that her message had been imparted, Shepard turned and headed back down the hallway, leaving her to stand by the door just long enough to make it look like she wasn't running away.

* * *

"So, how did the threatening go?" Aria asked as Shepard came back into the kitchen. She stared down into her glass, spinning the dark red liquid and watching how it clung to the sides.

"Well, I caught them necking, but aside from that, it went pretty well."

"I suppose Lycoris is persistent," Liara said neutrally, leaving her hands folded in her lap.

Shepard pulled a face. "Well, it was actually Athena who was... you know what? Forget it. In fact, let's forget this entire day."

"It wasn't that terrible," Tevos protested.

"Speak for yourself."

Liara's eyes darted between them. "You and Aria are more than welcome to stay the night, Thea. Platonically," she added, taking note of Shepard's flat expression.

Aria didn't seem disappointed. "Finding out our kids are fucking is a huge libido killer anyway. For once, I'd rather watch an old vid and play some kind of drinking game."

"We could watch Vaenia?" Tevos suggested. "It's old, but a classic."

"What would the drinking game be?" Liara asked.

"Drink once for every xenophobic stereotype or comment, twice for every 'Embrace Eternity', three times whenever one of the leads claims 'our relationship is over', four times for every threesome."

Aria and Shepard objected at the same time. "We'll die of alcohol poisoning," overlapped with, "God, please, nothing with sex in it. Not after this afternoon."

Liara put forth a new proposal. "One of the old Blasto movies? The one with the elcor,  _The Jellyfish Stings_? That came out during the war. It's definitely old."

"That one has a sex scene, too," Tevos pointed out.

Shepard shrugged. "Yeah, but it's between an elcor and a hanar. That's bizarre enough for me to handle."

A grin spread across Aria's face. "You know, after several centuries of living and a wide variety of partners, I've still never been with an elcor."

"That's probably a good thing," Shepard hastened to reassure her.

"A very good thing," Liara agreed. "What's the drinking game? Thea?"

Tevos thought about it for a moment. "One drink every time Blasto violates regulations, two drinks every time his partner says the phrase 'by the book', three every time something is set on fire, four every time he calls the female elcor some kind of awkward pet name."

Shepard reached for the half-empty bottle in the middle of the table. "All right, let's get started. I've got some memories I need to erase."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >_> Some plot-related stuff will be happening soon... but this chapter has a fair bit of smut.

"I still can't believe you're actually here," Lycoris muttered. She stared at Athena with a jittery sort of amazement, unable to hide her grin. When her parents had asked her to accompany them to Omega instead of leaving her at home, she had thought it was a ploy to keep her away from Athena for a while (and away from Commander Shepard's stern, watchful eyes). She hadn't expected them to invite her lover along as well, and the fact that Athena's parents had agreed to let her go was nothing short of a miracle. "The last time your Dad and I were in the same room, I thought she was going to kill me. Now, she's letting us go to Omega! Alone! Together!"

Athena reached out to squeeze her hand, running a thumb over her knuckles. She wasn't vibrating, but Lycoris was happy to see a large smile on her face. "I'm almost positive my Mom talked her into it. That, or she used some kind of blackmail. I can't think of any other explanation. I heard one of their whisper-fights from outside their bedroom door while I was heading down to the kitchen for a snack the other night."

"I believe it," Lycoris said. Her father had always told her that there was more to Liara T'Soni than one could assume on first glance. Lycoris had personally witnessed Athena's mother tear through a combat simulator at record speed, and Doctor T'Soni's plans always seemed to work out, no matter how farfetched they were. It didn't surprise her that even the legendary Commander Shepard would give in to Liara's demands.

Athena's hand left hers, shifting to rest on her thigh instead. "I'm just grateful my Mom and both of your parents approve of... us."

Lycoris noticed the pause, and she wasn't sure whether it made her happy or sad. Obviously, Athena still didn't know what to call their strange relationship.  _Does that mean she wants to give it a more serious label like I do? Or is she afraid of calling it a relationship at all?_  Although her own feelings were more than clear since their last meld—she loved Athena, and there was no way she could deny it—she still wasn't sure how Athena felt about her. She remembered the waves of love she experienced whenever they joined, but until Athena said the words out loud, she couldn't be sure. The mating meld was still brand new to her, and she had trouble distinguishing where her feelings stopped and Athena's started.

"Me too," she said at last, trying not to let the questions dampen her mood. Things were good. She and her girlfriend— _Wait, is she my girlfriend? I guess it won't do any harm to think of her that way in my head—_ were on a trip to Omega. A trip where her father would be working, and they would have almost free run of the station. Being the Princess of Omega had its perks, and she planned on showing Athena all the best sights. "I was thinking we could tour the strip for a while after we land. Unless you want to unpack first? There's always someone waiting to take our bags for us, but if you want to change or wash up, we could..."

Athena leaned in, capturing her lips in a short kiss. Lycoris made a muffled noise of surprise, but soon, her eyes closed. She relaxed, losing herself in the warmth of Athena's mouth and forgetting that her parents were only one room away. Athena tasted so good, and each soft brush of her tongue made her shudder. When it slipped inside to tease hers, she thought she might melt into the bench.

Of all the ways to pass the flight time to Omega, Lycoris hadn’t thought this was one of their options. They were alone in the cabin because her parents had retired to their own room shortly after take off, but that didn’t mean she and Athena had a lot of privacy. Anyone could walk in at any time. Even so, the threat of being caught did little to deter her. Kissing Athena was one of her favorite things in the world, and she couldn’t bring herself to stop.

Lycoris was so wrapped up in Athena's lips that she didn’t notice the hand slowly climbing up the inside of her thigh until it was almost to the juncture of her legs. “Whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa,” she said breathlessly. She leaned back, curling her fingers around Athena’s wrist at the same time. There was something else she didn’t want Athena to find out about yet, and if she reached any higher, the surprise would be ruined.

“What’s wrong?” Athena asked. Her low, sultry voice sent shivers of excitement racing along Lycoris’s spine and bolts of heat shooting straight between her legs.

“Anyone could walk in,” she said. It was the truth, but it wasn't the only thing she was worried about.

“Mmm, they could,” Athena hummed. She leaned in for another kiss, and it was all Lycoris could do to keep from falling blindly into desire again. She only managed to pull back when Athena tried to free her hand, presumably to continue teasing her with it.

This time, Athena was a little more concerned. “What’s wrong, Corrie? I thought you would be a little more adventurous, especially with what's going on in your pants.”

Lycoris's jaw dropped, and she made a conscious effort to close her mouth. “You knew?”

Athena smiled indulgently at her. “In those leather pants, it isn’t exactly subtle.” Lycoris blushed and tried to look away, but Athena drew her gaze back with a warm hand to her cheek. “And I have to admit, I might have been looking for it. I was hoping you’d take me literally when I asked you to pack it. I’m glad you enjoy your new toy enough to wear it out. Or should I call it  _our_  new toy?”

Lycoris sucked in a sharp breath as Athena's hand finally cupped between her legs. She let out a shaking breath, and her cock throbbed in response to the insistent touch. It was hard to think of all the reasons she should put a stop to her girlfriend’s teasing when Athena’s nimble fingers were driving away her sanity.

"We can't do this," she mumbled, trying to convince herself as much as Athena. "M—my parents. They could... they could walk in at any second to check on us and—"

"They won't," Athena purred. "Why do you think they went back to their room as soon as we boarded? They're going to be busy for a while."

The soft squeeze of Athena's cupped hand turned into steady stroking, and Lycoris felt herself strain further against the front of her pants. Athena had been right before. Leather really was uncomfortably confining. "Don't you remember what happened last time?" she said in a tight hiss, half terrified and half-desperate to reach down and unzip herself for a little relief. "Your  _entire family_  walked in on us. Do we really want a repeat of that situation?"

"Your parents would be smart enough to knock," Athena pointed out. Her fingers did what Lycoris's had been aching to do themselves, and the sound of a zipper being pulled down rose above the low hum of the ship's engines. "Besides, isn't that why you wore this? Because you wanted a little adventure?"

It was, but Lycoris didn't say so. The 'adventure' she had pictured in her mind took place in the safety of a bedroom, not in a ship's cabin. Still, as Athena's fingers squeezed into her pants and searched for the edge of her underwear, she couldn't find the strength to pull her lover’s hand away. It felt too good as it skimmed over the last barrier between them, tracing the outline of her shaft. She tore her eyes away, unable to look at what was happening in her lap, and swallowed to loosen the lump in her throat. " _The._.."

Athena silenced her with another kiss. This one stole her breath away, but she was grateful for it because it also muffled her groan. Her underwear came down a few inches, and the teasing fingers became a fist. She couldn't keep from crying out as Athena's warm hand curled around the top half of her cock, squeezing just beneath the swollen head. Heat slid over the tip, and she knew she was already dripping.  _It's not fair,_  she thought, gripping the edge of the bench and fighting her instinct to thrust. Her hips quivered with the effort of holding still.  _It's not okay that she can undo me with just one touch..._

Blunt teeth tugged at her lower lip as Athena's thumb swiped through the sensitive divot at the tip of the toy, playing through the pearls of wetness there. "I wish I could have you inside me like this," she whispered once their mouths broke off. "Feeling how hard you are is making me ache." Lycoris's lips trembled as she tried to force them to move, but she wasn't even sure whether she would have agreed with Athena's suggestion or rejected it for being too risky. Fortunately, she didn't have to decide. "But we can't leave a mess, so that's going to have to wait."

Lycoris felt herself pulse at Athena's words. She had no idea where Athena had learned how to seduce her so effectively.  _Maybe it's me,_  she thought as Athena's hand fell into a slow pumping motion.  _Maybe I'm just pathetic when it comes to her and how pretty she looks and how gorgeous her eyes are and how soft her hands are and how good she feels when she touches me..._ Her thoughts splintered and ran together as the fullness along her shaft started to grow. Athena's fist picked up the perfect speed and pressure, and she was terrified she would end up making a mess after all in a matter of seconds.

She could still remember with vivid clarity how quickly she’d come when Athena had tried to give her a blowjob for the first time. It honestly embarrassed her, no matter how many times Athena assured her that she found it sexy. Lycoris was always losing her cool around Athena, and just once she wished she could hold it together long enough to keep from embarrassing herself.

“Babe, I’m close,” she gasped, deciding it was better to admit it before her climax crept up on her. Her control was already wavering.

“Mmm, I know,” Athena purred against her neck between kisses. The hand stroking her shaft slowed down a little, but it didn’t stop. “I can feel how full you are. So full that you’re dripping.” Athena’s thumb slid teasingly over the tip of her cock, swiping away a drop of slick fluid that was quickly replaced by another. “Goddess, I wish it was inside me...”

“Shit,” Lycoris stammered, her inner muscles clenching desperately against the seat of the toy. She couldn’t take much more of this, and the fact that Athena knew exactly what to say didn't help. The needy, whispered words beside her crest were almost enough to make her come all on their own.

“Shh, just let it happen, sweetheart,” Athena murmured, lips skimming her cheek. “You need to come. I want you to come. Just do it.”

None of that soothed Lycoris. She was going to make a mess everywhere if she just gave in, and it felt too good to be over so soon. But before her hazy mind could comprehend what was going on, Athena leaned over her lap and took the head of her cock into her mouth.

“Fuck!” she yelled, remembering too late that she was supposed to keep her voice down. Her hips jerked up, seeking more of the warmth sealed around her. She didn’t want to do it, but she couldn’t help herself, and Athena’s little hum of approval did nothing to help her tattered control.

Athena played dirty. Not only did Lycoris have to contend with soft heat pulling at the head of her cock and a wicked tongue lashing the slit in the tip, but the fist at the base of her length started moving again with more purpose. The steady strokes pulled more wetness up along her shaft and into Athena’s mouth. There wasn’t anything she could do to fight it. Her release was already pounding within her, aching to spill free, and Athena knew just how to shatter her control.

"The, I'm gonna..." She never finished her sentence. The warm mouth sucking her tip and the confident hand pumping her shaft were too much to bear. She let out a strangled groan, and the pressure in her cock swelled to bursting as she groped for Athena's mind. To her relief, it was there, eager and welcoming. She formed the meld as fast as she could, shuddering as some of her discomfort eased. But being in Athena's head, feeling her desire, was not enough. She needed release.

 _'That's it,'_  Athena's voice said, curling seductively around her, through her.  _'Come for me, Corrie. Please?'_

Lycoris tensed, then melted as she flew over the edge. Her inner muscles fluttered around the short end of the toy buried inside her, and thick streams of come shot from her twitching tip. She grunted, clutching desperately at the back of Athena's head and holding her in place. Some small part of her mind shouted at her not to clutch so tight, but she couldn't help it. She needed something to grip, or she was certain she'd fall apart.

Despite the short build-up, her orgasm seemed to last forever. She pulsed jet after jet of come into Athena's mouth, and more seemed to flood from her every time she felt her lover swallow. The thought that Athena was tasting her, taking every drop, drove her crazy and coaxed her to come all over again. She sucked in ragged gasps, lungs burning, struggling to remember how to breathe.

 _'More,'_  Athena thought, fingers squeezing just a little harder.  _'Please, I want it all.'_

Lycoris couldn't form an answer, but she couldn't resist either. She wanted to give Athena everything. Her stomach muscles flexed, and another surge of warmth spilled from her throbbing shaft. She latched onto the joining, clinging to Athena for dear life as she rode through the harsh waves. She held on, physically and mentally, until her orgasm tapered into aftershocks. Her cock kept rippling, but she had spent all she had.

She watched with glazed eyes, blinking slowly as Athena pulled back from her lap with a soft pop. Her lips were puffy and glistening, and Lycoris's muscles clenched one last time. Watching Athena swallow her come had left her completely dazed, and the thought stayed with her long after the meld faded. "Oh Goddess," she slurred, shaking her head in disbelief. "Did that really just happen? How do you  _do_  that?"

Athena smirked. "It's easy.  _You're_  easy. I thought it would be a lot harder to convince you while your parents were on the same ship."

The reminder had Lycoris rushing to zip up her pants. She shot a frantic glance at the door, but thankfully, they had remained undisturbed. She just hoped she hadn't been loud enough to alert anyone in the nearby rooms. Athena had been quiet, but she was sure she had screamed at least once or twice in the middle of her orgasm. "We're not doing that again," she insisted, but her voice shook as she said it. "It's way too risky, and we've already been caught once."

"It's all right," Athena teased, leaning in close until their mouths hovered just a few inches apart. "You can pay me back later. Not  _too_  much later, but I'm willing to wait until we're somewhere else."

With Athena’s mouth so close and just begging to be kissed again, it took Lycoris a moment to register exactly what she had said. She had spent a lot of time over the years imagining all the things she wanted to do with, and to, Athena. They’d been able to cover a lot of those things in the past few months, but there were always more to try. And if Lycoris was reading Athena’s retort correctly, her lover was hinting at a desire to be a little adventurous.

“Not in the same place as my parents, huh?” Lycoris asked in what she hoped passed as a sexy purr. “Does that mean you want to wait until we’re settled into our apartment on Omega?” She glanced quickly at the door to make certain they were still alone before sliding her hand up Athena’s thigh. She stopped just before her fingers grazed the outer lips of Athena’s azure, smiling as she whimpered and tilted her hips to encourage contact. “Or are you going to need some attention before then?”

“Before,” Athena pleaded. “Goddess, before.”

Lycoris felt a surge of pride when she saw darkness cloud Athena’s eyes. Her lover was even more desperate than she’d thought. It was nice to know she wasn’t the only one who had a problem with control when they were together.

“Before,” Lycoris purred in confirmation, liking the neediness that she’d evoked in her lover. “When we land, I'll send our bags ahead, and maybe we can go explore the lower districts. There are plenty of places where we won’t be disturbed, where I can take my time paying you back. And you can be as loud as you want.” Goddess, now that she’d said it, that was exactly what Lycoris wanted to do. She hadn’t meant to get herself quite so worked up again, but she could deal with it until they landed.

“ _Now_ ,” Athena demanded, grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her hand higher. “Please?"

The situation had spun out of control quicker than Lycoris anticipated. As much as she didn’t want to disappoint Athena, she still wasn’t comfortable doing this when her parents could walk in at any moment. She drew her hand back as gently as possible, pulling Athena across the seat and into her lap while her lover whimpered in protest. “I’m sorry, The. I didn’t mean to get you so worked up,” she said, hugging Athena’s trembling body close.

Lycoris started to worry when Athena didn’t say anything, but she was somewhat placated by the fact that she didn’t try to crawl back into her own seat either. “It’s okay. I’m okay,” Athena said, her breathing a little steadier against her neck. A few more moments passed before she pulled back enough to look into Lycoris’s eyes. “But you’d better not go back on those promises, or I’ll never forgive you.”

Before Lycoris could offer reassurances, they were both distracted by an announcement from the communication system. "Attention: we are approaching our final destination," said the ship VI's monotone voice.  _"All passengers please report to decontamination. Attention: we are approaching our final destination. All passengers please report to—"_

"Do you think we should report to decontamination?" Lycoris teased with a small grin.

"I suppose we have to," Athena sighed. She pulled away and stood up from the bench, stretching her arms above her head. It put her breasts on prominent display, and Lycoris stared at them in awe for a moment before shaking herself out of her stupor.

"Guess it's a good thing we didn't keep going. We wouldn't have had time to finish."

Athena gave her a sly look. "You might have managed," she purred, batting her eyelashes. The ache between Lycoris's legs surged all over again, and she could only manage a strangled squeak. She stood as well, cupping a hand at the dip of Athena's spine and escorting her toward the door before she could embarrass herself.

They headed for decontamination, passing a few other people on the way. Most of them were muscular, well-armed, and a bit shifty-looking, so Lycoris suspected her father had chartered the crew as well as the ship. Traveling with her mother's people usually meant C-Sec uniforms and a bunch of buttoned-up turians calling her "Ma'am" at every opportunity, not grumpy batarians with more guns than one person should have been able to carry and lean, no-nonsense asari commandos.

However, it wasn't long before they stumbled across someone familiar. Lycoris smiled when she caught sight of Grizz talking to her father in an out-of-the-way corner. Although the old turian had retired from his job as Aria's bodyguard a few years back, she had kept him on as a confidant and advisor. He acted as one of her most trusted enforcers when she wasn't personally supervising things on Omega, and he still carried a top of the line pistol at his hip despite his age. She lifted her arm to wave hello, but as she approached, she noticed the worry on Grizz's face. He shook his head as he whispered to Aria, and the motion wasn't reassuring.

"Wait," she said, folding her arm around Athena's hip and urging her to stop. Being Aria T'Loak's daughter had taught her to recognize when situations were "off" from an early age, and this definitely didn't look good. "Can you hear what they're talking about?" Athena paused, and both of them listened. Once she focused hard enough, Lycoris could make out a few pieces of the conversation over the noise of the ship and the crew.

"Why wasn't I informed of this earlier?" Aria asked. Her voice sounded worried rather than annoyed as it floated over. "I thought I resolved our issues with Cythia Pyralis last time I was here? I let her take over Eclipse after I killed her boss. She owes me."

"I think that's what shook her up," Grizz said, the flange in his voice wavering. "Pyralis knows she's supposed to be your puppet now, and she doesn't like it. She's smart enough to realize she's expendable, and gutsy enough to think she can do something about it if she gets the jump on you."

Aria rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't call that gutsy. I'd call it stupid. And if she tries anything, she's going to be dead too."

Grizz nodded. "It's nothing confirmed, only rumors, but I want you to be careful."

"It's not myself I'm worried about," Aria said. "The kid can fight if she has to, and her girlfriend's no slouch in the biotics department either, but Tevos and Shepard will kill me if any gang violence springs up while they're here."

"You sound more afraid of them than the thought of Eclipse trying a coup," Grizz said.

"Of course. Have you seen my bondmate when she's angry? People don't realize she can be almost as terrifying as me."

Beside her, Athena snickered, and Lycoris turned to look at her. “You think she’s kidding? Dad gets a bad rap because she has her big badass business reputation, but she’s really the nice one. Mom’s better at diplomacy, but she’s a lot scarier when she's angry.”

“You obviously know from experience,” Athena teased.

Lycoris gave her a practiced wink that she hoped was roguish, although judging by Athena's smile, it came off sillier than she had intended. “Well, I am my father’s daughter.”

“Mmm, I think we’ve covered how glad I am that you share some of your father’s traits." Athena stared deep into her eyes, wrapping a hand around the back of her neck and pulling her down for one final kiss. When their lips touched, the rest of the world fell away. Lycoris fisted the front of Athena's top, taking control of the kiss as she crowded as close as possible. Her thigh slipped between Athena’s legs of its own accord, and she was thrilled by the soft moan she pulled from her lover.

It was only when someone very close to them cleared their throat that Lycoris broke away, blushing as she remembered that they were out in the open. Athena only seemed to be amused, and kept hold of her before she could put too much distance between them.

When Lycoris looked up, it was into an indulgent look from Grizz. “Maybe not here, Corrie,” he said, a smile in his voice. “The crew’s got a lot to do and they don’t need another distraction.”

“Sorry, Grizz,” Lycoris said sheepishly. Still, she couldn't resist slinging her arm around Athena's waist.

“No problem. But how about you introduce me to your lovely guest?”

Athena just smiled at her total lack of manners and took matters into her own hands. “Hello, I’m Athena T’Soni.” She held out her hand in the standard human greeting.

“Ah, Shepard and Liara’s eldest daughter,” Grizz said, reaching out to take Athena’s offered hand. “We’ve met before, although it’s been a few decades. I hope you’ll enjoy your stay on Omega.”

Athena looked up at Lycoris with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. “Oh, I’m sure I will.” She waited a beat before saying, “Speaking of which, I’m eager to have Corrie give me a tour of her home station. Could you arrange to have our luggage taken to the T’Loak-Tevos residence so we could start right away?”

Lycoris tried hard not to blush, knowing exactly what Athena was so eager for. She thought she’d done a decent job, but Grizz’s observant eyes had surely picked up something amiss with their behavior. Still, he was good enough to accept Athena’s request without any further convincing. Then Athena took her by the hand and tugged her towards the airlock, eager to explore Omega, and probably find that dark place she had promised such a short while ago.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay! I know it's been a while, but I promise this story will be completed. n_n Just 2 more chapters to go.

_"—reports of Eclipse activity in the Tuhi district. Caution is advised for all civilians in the area..."_

"Hey, The, are you okay?"

The sound of Lycoris's voice broke Athena's focus. She had been scanning the area for an out-of-the-way place, but the terminal had caught her attention. It was flashier and more insistent than most of the ones on the Citadel. In fact, everything on Omega so far seemed to be competing for her attention. While the Presidium was a clean, organized, welcoming sort of place, and the Silversun Strip had an air of class, Omega was bustling and overcrowded. There were plenty of places to hide amidst the flickering lights and overhanging pipes, but people and the items they had for sale seemed to be bursting out of every corner.

"I'm fine," she answered, dodging a burly batarian on her left. "It's just busier than I expected." While trying to regain her footing, another figure tried to catch her attention, a salarian with a kiosk full of strange devices.

"That's Omega for you," Lycoris said, taking her arm. "Just walk like you're in a hurry to get somewhere and people won't bother you."

After a moment, they broke through the worst of the throng. Athena breathed a small sigh of relief. She wasn't quite sure what she had expected, but this definitely wasn't it. "Maybe we should have gone back to your room after all," she said, once again failing to find any discrete alleyways. All the ones they passed already seemed occupied. "Or maybe we could rent something for an hour?"

The tips of Lycoris's cheeks tinged with a blush. "That's a little seedy, don't you think?"

Athena smiled. Of course Corrie would be more embarrassed about renting a room in some dive than sneaking down a sidestreet and ducking behind a building. The first option involved actually talking to an employee who would know exactly what they were up to. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked, leaning affectionately into Lycoris's shoulder.

"Well, you could let me give you that tour we're pretending to go on. You can see things here you won't find anywhere else in the Galaxy."

"All right, but only if we keep looking for somewhere to slip away. You owe me." The purr she added to her words had the desired effect. Lycoris stiffened against her, letting out a soft whimper. Athena suspected that if she slid a hand down to check, she would discover that the bulge between her lover's legs was a little bigger than before.

"Deal."

Together, they wove their way out of the crowd and down a few of the less-populated paths. The small kiosks gave way to larger buildings, and the ceiling rose out of sight. "This looks industrial," Athena said, gazing around in surprise.

"Tuhi's got storage as well as shops. I just thought it'd be a little less crowded on this side of the district. And who knows? Maybe we'll find an unlocked door somewhere."

"And how is sneaking into a storage bunker less offensive than renting a room like normal people?" Athena asked. "Or even going back to your parents' apartment?"

"Oh no," Lycoris said, a look of fear crossing her face. "No more sex while either of our parents are home. We were taking a huge risk on the ship, and we've already been caught once."

Athena found herself agreeing with Lycoris's assessment, but she couldn't resist teasing. "Not even if we're really, really quiet?"

“You, be quiet? Ha. That’s a good one,” Lycoris snorted, looking around at some of the smaller vendors they were passing.

“I guess you're right. I can be a little loud," she admitted, leaning into Lycoris's side. “But can you blame me when I have such a fantastic lover?” She ran her hand down Lycoris’s abdomen, gently cupping the swell at the front of her pants.

Lycoris froze. A shiver shot through her body, and a groan cracked in her throat. When Athena looked up at her face, she had to stifle her laughter. The quick feel she’d just copped had left Lycoris dark-eyed and dazed. "Come on," she whispered, breathing hot against Lycoris's neck. "Let's find somewhere a little more private."

To her left was a shop that was closed. Taking a chance that there might be less traffic since the business wasn’t open, Athena tugged Lycoris in that direction. The alleyway wasn’t completely empty, but a quick flare of her biotics had the last two vorcha holdovers scurrying away. Athena drew Lycoris far enough down the alley to keep anyone who was casually passing by from getting a good look. The idea of putting on a show was kind of exciting, but she didn’t know if Lycoris’s poor heart could take it.

Before Lycoris could say a word, Athena dragged her in for a kiss. She had been primed and ready to go since their encounter in the shuttle, but the smooth heat of Lycoris's mouth made her tingle all over again. She closed her eyes, savoring it until the need for breath forced her to pull back. “Time to earn all the praise I've been giving you,” she rasped when they finally broke apart. The taste of Lycoris's mouth still lingered on her tongue, leaving her dizzy with want. "Ready to return the favor?" She leaned back against the nearest wall and lifted her skirt, grateful she had decided to get rid of her ruined underwear earlier.

“Goddess,” Lycoris breathed, staring at her with a look of wonder. Athena's face flushed. She loved the way Lycoris was so obviously in awe of her every time they were intimate. It gave her hope that her feelings weren't one-sided, that Lycoris wanted more than sex and a close friendship. But what Athena loved even more was how Lycoris's trembling fingers reached forward, skimming through the slickness that already coated the lips of her azure. "Wow, The," Lycoris murmured beside her crest. "You're already so wet..."

The small shake in Lycoris's voice made Athena's heart skip a beat. Lycoris sounded just as eager to touch her as she was to be touched, and she had to force herself not to meld early. Their combined desire would be too much to bear, and Athena wanted Lycoris inside her before they came this time. As much as she loved swallowing Lycoris's release or letting it spill over her hand, she loved feeling it flood her azure even more. "What are you waiting for, Janiris? I want you in me now."

She removed Lycoris's hand from between her legs, and although her muscles fluttered in protest, she had enough command of her shaking fingers to lower Lycoris's zipper. The soft sound sent a jolt through both their bodies, and Lycoris gasped in surprise and approval. Athena enjoyed the sound, but she didn't waste any time. She eased Lycoris's shaft out through the opening and into her fist.

"Fuck, careful," Lycoris groaned. Her length pulsed, and Athena felt the twitch against her palm. "You're gonna make me come all over myself again..."

"Don't you dare," Athena said, hurrying to line the broad, dripping head up with her entrance. "It's my turn this time, and I want you in me."

Finding the right angle for Lycoris to push inside took a few awkward attempts. They had never had sex standing up before, and it required some getting used to. But finally, Athena tilted her hips in a way that worked, and Lycoris discovered how to ease forward. The fullness stole Athena's breath, but her lips formed Lycoris's name soundlessly. She fisted the back of Lycoris's shirt, trying to yank her closer. She needed Lycoris's muscular body pinning hers to the wall almost as much as she needed the cock that was starting to stretch her open.

"The," Lycoris said again. "Oh Goddess, The, y—you're so tight around me..."

Athena couldn't resist. She squeezed down deliberately, clutching around the top half of Lycoris's length. Lycoris let out a strangled groan, jerking forward on instinct. Athena cried out as the last several inches slammed into her, filling her completely. Her patience unravelled, and she reached for the light of Lycoris's soul without thinking, desperate to be bonded with her. The urgent need she felt was much too intense to keep to herself.

As soon as she made contact, a wave of fresh lust crashed over her. Lycoris was just as overwhelmed as she was. Athena could tell that her hips ached to move, and the pressure building in her cock grew more unbearable with every thrust. She continued tightening around the shaft, enjoying the flares of need that raced across their connection whenever she did. _'Move,'_ she thought, half-begging and half-ordering. She need friction to go along with the fullness, and Lycoris was the only one who could give it to her.

She didn't have to wait. Lycoris started pumping at the first sign she was ready, lifting one of her legs for better leverage. The new position left her more exposed, but it also allowed Lycoris to push even deeper. She hooked her knee around Lycoris's waist, gripping her shoulders for extra support.

They fell into an awkward rhythm for a moment, neither one of them quite knowing the proper mechanics, but both incredibly eager to strive toward the promise of their shared pleasure. _'Goddess, I don't care if it's awkward. There's no one else I would rather learn how to do this with.'_ There was no one Athena trusted more; no one she could be more herself with than her best friend. It was an embarrassing thing to think, especially with Lycoris in her head, but she couldn't help it. Lycoris undid her in ways she couldn't describe.

 _'Fuck. Me too.'_ Lycoris started trailing kisses along her shoulder, traveling up her neck and pausing to linger at her pulse point. Her hips moved in a slow, circular rhythm, one that put pressure straight on Athena's clit and made both of them moan in appreciation. It was almost too much—Lycoris's mouth on her throat, Lycoris's greedy hands wandering along her thighs, Lycoris's cock sliding in and out of her. Lycoris was driving her crazy, and this time, she couldn't bear to hold off.

She came in trembling shudders, a little embarrassed by how fast it had happened, but too greedy to stop herself. The ripples overwhelmed her, spreading out in pulses of heat, and she clenched hard around the thickness filling her up. Her clit twitched with each contraction, trapped against the base of the shaft, and Lycoris throbbed with her. A surge of warmth rushed inside her, and she almost clawed through Lycoris's shirt. _'Goddess, Corrie. Love it when you come inside me...'_

 _'Love coming inside you.'_ Lycoris kept spilling, and Athena couldn't help squeezing tighter, savoring their shared release for all it was worth. _'Love feeling you come around me...'_

The words replayed over and over again in Athena's mind, circling and shifting until only two were left. _'Love feeling you come... love feeling you... love... you...'_ She wanted it to be true. She was almost certain it was. But she couldn't trust the meld, and she wouldn't let herself believe it until Lycoris said them out loud, in her own voice.

Since she didn't have the courage to say them first, she sent Lycoris all the lust and desire and affection she could, hoping it would be enough. Even if all they could have was this, it was the most wonderful thing she had ever experienced, and she couldn't bear to give it up. Luckily, Lycoris seemed to feel the same way. She made no attempt to break their connection even as the height of their pleasure passed and a calmer mood overtook their frantic need.

It was unfortunate that the meld couldn’t last forever, but at least it drifted away slowly, leaving Athena with a sense of happiness and peace that she wasn’t used to feeling. She wondered if it was because had finally admitted to herself that Lycoris really was more than just a friend that she enjoyed having sex with. Athena had known for a while that her feelings ran deeper, but this was the first time she hadn’t tried to tamp down those emotions during the meld. Instead, she had offered them up wholeheartedly.

She stared into Lycoris’s eyes, their silent connection as potent as what they shared during the joining. Athena knew that if Lycoris looked hard enough, her lover would be able to read everything in her gaze, but that thought no longer scared her. Any fear of rejection was overshadowed by the certainty that this was the real thing, and while she wasn’t ready to say it out loud, she could show Lycoris how she felt in other ways.

Athena leaned forward, closing the short distance between their faces and moved her lips across Lycoris’s. It was a slow kiss, one that was filled with passion, but of a different sort than the physical possession they’d just taken of each other. Athena shared more of her true self in this one kiss then she had at any other point in her life, with anyone else. And the knowledge that Lycoris was seeing her at her most vulnerable was both terrifying and absolutely right.

Lycoris pulled away from this kiss first. She had brought her hand up to cup Athena’s cheek while they’d kissed, and Athena pushed into the warmth of her palm. She smiled as the pad of Lycoris’s thumb brushed across her lower lip. Their eyes never broke contact, and what Athena saw swirling in those dark depths had her heart fluttering with hope as Lycoris breathed her name. “The… I—”

Their little bubble of happiness was shattered by the sharp sound of gunfire. Lycoris jerked away and pulled out, turning toward the noise and unconsciously keeping her body between Athena and the possible threat.

Athena immediately missed the warmth, but she wasn’t stupid enough to let herself dwell on that loss. She pulled down her dress, letting her biotics flare to the surface of her skin. “What’s going on?” she whispered, watching for any sign of the combatants while Lycoris fumbled with her pants. It would have been almost comical in any other circumstances, but the gunfire they’d heard had been close.

“I don’t know,” Lycoris said as she finished adjusting herself.

“Disputes on Omega sometimes get settled like this, but not usually in this area. Tuhi’s industrial. There isn’t a lot of fighting here.”

Athena stole a glance over her shoulder. The other end of the alley was closed off behind them. She had appreciated the privacy moments ago, but it put them at a tactical disadvantage. The only way out was to go forward. "That isn't what the terminal said earlier. What do you think? Hide, or try to sneak away?"

Lycoris leaned forward, listening closely. "I'm not sure. I don't hear anything. Maybe we should—"

The sound of falling footsteps cut her off. They shared a terrified look, but before either of them could move, three shadows stretched across the mouth of the alleyway. The willowy silhouettes were padded with armor, but Athena couldn't make out the bulk of any weapons. _Light pistols. That probably means asari commandos._ _Eclipse?_ She clenched her fists, and blue light gathered around them. Through the fog of fear, one of her father's frequently-uttered phrases came to mind. _We're in deep shit._

She and Lycoris waited, holding their breath and remaining completely still, but it wasn't enough to save them. The commandos rounded the corner in a tight formation, decked in yellow-patterned armor that confirmed her earlier guess. One of them turned her head right, and Athena knew the moment they were spotted. The asari stopped and aimed her pistol at them almost dismissively, and her companions followed her lead. "Put the biotics away, little girl. You won't be needing them."

Athena's mind raced. She knew how to fight, but she didn't want to attack first and regret it later. Negotiations might still be possible. She opened her mouth to speak, but Lycoris stepped forward before she could, standing between her and the commandos. "We don't want any trouble, okay?" she said, holding up her hands. "If you leave, we won't stop you. Or you can let us go, and we'll stay out of your way."

It was the wrong choice. The commandos did a double take when Lycoris left the shadows, and one of them actually gasped. A hole formed in the pit of Athena's stomach. _Oh no. They recognize her!_

"Well, things just got interesting," one of the other commandos said, smirking in triumph. "Who would've thought we'd find the Princess of Omega fucking in a random alley on one of our patrols? Think Cythia will give us a bonus if we kill her? I could use a new amp."

"More if we bring her in alive," the first commando said. "You remember what happened when Tevos was abducted by that crazy human a century back? Aria lost it."

"Do _you_ remember what happened to the human who did it?" Athena said, thinking quickly. "He ended up dying a very painful death. You don't want Aria to come after you like that, do you?"

The second commando rolled her eyes. "Shut up, kid. His mistake was being human. Killing a human's easy. The ones with biotics can barely use 'em."

"Tell that to Commander Shepard," Athena said.

"Athena, don't—" Lycoris began to say, but there wasn't time to finish. The third commando, who had remained silent throughout the exchange, lowered her pistol and summoned her biotics. The move was lightning fast, and Athena wasn't prepared. She froze, eyes wide with horror as a crackling ball of blue streaked toward them.

It never hit. There was a muffled, hissing boom, the smell of singed air, and a heavy jolt that almost knocked her off her feet. It took her several moments to realize what had happened. A solid wall of rippling energy had shielded her, absorbing the impact of the warp. It flickered out almost immediately, and she cried out in shock as Lycoris collapsed beside her.

Athena's heart dropped through her stomach. Lycoris had poured every bit of power into reinforcing the middle of the barrier, leaving herself vulnerable. If they weren’t in such a dangerous situation, she would have railed at Lycoris for being such an idiot. She couldn’t stand to see Lycoris hurt, and she felt utter panic course through her as she stared at the crumpled form of her lover.

Not giving much thought to the three commandos who were still blocking the mouth of the alleyway, Athena fell to her knees by Lycoris's side. She felt utterly helpless as she reached out, hands hovering over Lycoris's limp body, afraid that touching her might cause more harm than good. But when she saw Lycoris struggle weakly to get up, blood leaking from her nose, Athena couldn’t stop herself from pulling Lycoris’s head into her lap.

“You’re okay,” Athena said, fingers fluttering over Lycoris’s face. “You’re okay, Corrrie, I promise.” The words were a prayer that she said over and over again, trying to convince herself that they were true. But Athena knew something was wrong. Lycoris’s eyes looked dazed and far away, like she couldn’t focus, and she showed no signs of actually hearing her. She wasn’t even attempting to get up anymore, and that scared Athena more than anything else. Lycoris was a fighter, a survivor, and she was too weak to protect herself.

“The,” Lycoris said, her voice so weak that Athena had to lean down to hear her. “The… I—I love you.” Then her eyes closed, and her head fell back.

“Corrie,” Athena cried, barely stopping herself from shaking Lycoris's shoulders. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but she didn't care enough to dash them away.

"Well, that didn't take long. Stupid brat. Bet her father goes down easy too without all those bodyguards."

Athena was abruptly reminded of the commandos’ presence. A red hot fury replaced the icy numbness that threatened to consume her, but she gently laid Lycoris’s head back on the ground before climbing to her feet. Blue energy was already crackling around her fists as she stood and faced the commandos.

“Ooo, it seems like the little one wants to play, too,” the Eclipse mercenary taunted. “You should calm down before you hurt yourself.”

A cold smile tilted one corner of Athena’s mouth. She was the daughter of two decorated war heroes, who had demanded she learn to defend herself from the earliest age possible. She knew how to fight, and she had never welcomed a confrontation so much in her life. These commandos had no idea who they were dealing with, and they would pay dearly for what they had done to Lycoris.

"Lycoris gave you a chance to leave," she said, staring holes through their heads as they fumbled for their pistols. "You should have taken it. I'm not as nice."

When the third asari prepared to send another warp in her direction, Athena was ready. She formed her own shield, crouching in front of Lycoris to keep her safe. The barking rounds bounced harmlessly from the barrier's surface, and the warp merely hissed and spat as her biotics absorbed it. The commandos stared at her in surprise, visibly recalculating their choice to attack.

"Wait, what—?"

Athena dropped her barrier and raced forward, summoning all the strength she could. Her arm snapped forward, and power pulsed from her open hand. Unlike her enemies, she didn't miss. The commando who had done a double take went sailing backwards as the blast collided with her chest. Its force carried her off the ground, and she streaked toward the nearest warehouse, crashing into a metal wall.

The commando fell, but Athena didn't bother checking to make sure she stayed down. She whirled around just in time to see the end of a pistol aimed at her head. Her eyes narrowed. _This_ was the same commando who had insulted Lycoris, and her anger bloomed. Before the asari could fire, Athena sent a singularity rocketing above her head. It pulled the mercenary off her feet, and her gun clattered to the ground.

Athena drew her arm back, preparing to detonate the bobbing purple sphere, but movement caught her eye. The third, silent commando had decided to cut her losses and run, hurrying toward Lycoris's frighteningly still body. The thought of anyone taking her lover away sent Athena into a rage. She forgot the precision of her mother's training completely, and her fists balled in anger. "No!"

The asari froze in the middle of hauling Lycoris up, but it was too late. Athena charged. The commando summoned another warp. Everything exploded in a flash of blue, but Athena barely felt it. She was moving too fast to stop. Her eyes locked on the asari's shocked face, and that became her target. The next thing she knew, blood was streaming down over her eyes, and her entire head screamed with pain.

It didn't matter. Her enemy was sprawled on the ground in a daze, and Athena managed to aim despite her blurry vision. One warp later, there wasn't much left of the commando's armored chestplate, or anything underneath. Athena cleared her blurry eyes with the back of her glove, taking in the scene. The asari before her wouldn't be getting up. The first one slumped against the wall hadn't moved. The second one was still floating in midair, trapped by her singularity and looking absolutely terrified.

Athena didn't bother finishing her off. She dropped to her knees beside Lycoris and placed a hand on her chest. Tears mixed with the blood running over her face when she realized her lover was still breathing. "Just hang on," she whispered, activating her Omnitool and administering a dose of medigel. Some of the pain-lines on Lycoris's face smoothed out, but she remained unconscious. “I'm going to get help..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffffff!

Lycoris felt sluggish. Her consciousness struggled through an ocean of weighted thoughts in a valiant attempt to surface. Part of her wanted desperately to stay in the serenity of the darkness, where she could float without any worries, but something stronger called to her. The closer she got to that mysterious force, the harder she struggled to break free from the depths of her own mind. _The… Athena needs me_.

Snippets of sensation filtered in before Lycoris could escape her internal prison, and they only urged her on more. A warm hand held her own, and light fingertips trailed up and down her forearm. The touch was familiar, and Lycoris knew exactly who was by her side. Athena had done the exact same thing more than once when they’d lazed around in bed after making love, and Lycoris had come to adore those unconscious gestures as she’d read her own hopes and dreams into Athena’s actions.

“...taking after your grandfather with those headbutting skills. But you are part krogan on your mother’s side, so it shouldn’t be such a surprise…”

"Shh, Aria. You know that isn't how it works."

The words phased in and out, frustrating Lycoris with her inability to listen. Still, she’d heard enough to be amused by the mental image that popped effortlessly to mind. When they were children, Athena had almost always tried to headbutt any classmates who dared to tease her for being a pureblood. It was as much a part of her fighting repertoire as her biotics were. Lycoris had always found the little quirk cute, at least when she hadn’t been the one on the receiving end.

“Yeah, yeah. You did a good job, kid. I just wish you’d left more than one pathetic commando for me to deal with when I got there.” Lycoris was very familiar with that drawling voice. There was just the slightest hint of satisfaction in her father’s tone as she continued. “That merc had it easy. The ones at Cythia's base weren't so lucky.”

“Aria,” came the soft censorship of her mother’s voice. Lycoris could just imagine her mother standing next to her father, calming her with a touch. The diplomat in Tevos probably objected to Aria’s harsh methods, but Lycoris didn’t doubt for a second that her mother would have done the exact same thing if she’d been given the opportunity.

All the love surrounding her made it easier for Lycoris to claw through the last bit of darkness that tried to keep her down. She groaned softly as she opened her eyes only to have to immediately shutter them again. She wasn’t used to the light, and it started a soft but insistent pounding in her head. There was a rushing sound as she threatened to succumb again, but she determinedly fought it off.

“Corrie?” A soft hand brushed her forehead, and her headache receded a little. It was enough for her to crack her eyes open. The first thing she saw was Athena’s worried face hovering over hers. It felt like forever since she’d seen her, and Lycoris had never missed anything more. Coldness she hadn’t even been aware of vanished from her body, chased away by the warmth of Athena’s presence.

Lycoris's throat burned when she tried to speak, but eventually, she forced out a few cracked words. "Mm. The. You okay?"

Athena nodded, tears welling in her eyes. "I'm fine, thanks to you." Lycoris sighed in relief, but then she noticed a small butterfly bandage above Athena's left eyebrow. She made a noise of concern, reaching out to stroke the bruised skin above it. "No, don't get up," Athena said, pressing a gentle hand to her shoulder so she couldn't move. "That warp broke a few ribs."

She opened her mouth to protest, but the sight of her father's worried face peering down at her over Athena's shoulder convinced her to stay still. "What in the galaxy were you thinking, kid? Trying to reason with mercs, forgetting how to shield yourself... what the fuck have I been training you for all these years?"

"Sorry, Dad," Lycoris said, coughing painfully for breath. She was starting to believe Athena about the broken ribs. Her chest felt like a krogan had charged straight into it. "I'll... I'll work on... my barriers..."

"Your barrier was just fine," Athena said, cupping her cheek. "You saved my life."

Lycoris tried to smile, but her face hurt too much. She gave up halfway through, hoping Athena would understand.

"We're very proud of you, Lycoris," her mother said with a noticeable waver in her voice. One of Tevos's hands touched her shoulder, in the same place Athena's had rested moments before. "And we're _so happy_ you're awake."

The love and worry on her mother's face sent a stab of guilt through Lycoris's stomach. She hadn't meant to scare her parents. Her only thoughts had been about keeping Athena safe. "Sorry," she rasped again. "Love you both..."

"We know," Aria said, softly this time. "Us, too." That was when Lycoris noticed the state of her father's jacket. The usually pristine white leather was stained a dark, sticky purple, especially around the sleeves. Lycoris's eyes widened in alarm, and Aria noticed where she was looking. "Don't worry about it, kid. I just finished what your girlfriend started. Cythia and Eclipse won't be bothering either of you any time soon."

Lycoris knew she shouldn't be pleased about her father murdering a bunch of people. Her mother certainly wasn't, judging by the expression of disapproval on her face. But the knowledge that no one else was going to come after Athena for revenge was a huge relief. "Thanks, Dad. I owe you."

Aria nodded once. Her lips trembled, as if she wanted to say something more, and Lycoris’s stomach lurched. She knew her father had already lost one daughter in similar circumstances. Today, it had almost been two. Only sheer luck and Athena’s bravery had prevented her from suffering the same fate as Liselle, the sister she had never known.

"You can repay me by actually carrying the pistol I bought you and shooting first next time,” Aria said after a very long pause. “Leave the negotiating to your mother and the stupid heroics to your Aunt Shepard."

A terrified look crossed Athena's face. "Oh Goddess! My parents! I was so focused on Corrie I didn't even think to call them—"

"I already did," Tevos said, squeezing the side of her arm. "They caught the first transport they could."

"I'm not sure if that's good or bad," Athena moaned, shoulders sagging in dismay. "I don't think I want them to know how much danger we were in."

"If they're smart, they'll be proud of you," Aria said. "Taking out a squad of mercs by yourself at your age is impressive, no matter how you slice it."

Athena's worried expression lightened a bit, and Lycoris reached up, lacing their fingers together. "Look on the bright side. Your Dad has no excuse not to like me now," she said, running her thumb over Athena's knuckles.

“My Dad loves you,” Athena said as she brushed the fingers of her other hand over Lycoris’s forehead. “Maybe she forgot that for a little while when she found you in my bed, but you’ll always be important to her.” She leaned close so only Lycoris could hear her next softly spoken words. “And you’ll always be important to me, so Dad will just have to learn to adjust.”

Athena placed a gentle kiss on Lycoris’s cheek, and Corrie couldn’t help but blush a little. Her parents were watching them, and even though it was no longer a secret that they were sleeping together, Lycoris was still slightly uncomfortable with showing affection in front of her parents. Although she was also incredibly happy that Athena had no reservations about being open with their relationship. Feelings were strange, fickle creatures that Lycoris didn’t fully understand, but she didn’t have the energy to be concerned with the conflicting emotions. Instead, she was content to continue staring into Athena’s beautiful eyes and dream about what the future might bring.

The sound of someone clearing their throat pulled Lycoris back from her internal musings, and she blinked as she looked around. “Aria, perhaps we should give Athena and Corrie a little time to themselves. They’re safe and Corrie’s awake. And we have guests coming that we need to prepare for.”

Lycoris felt the beginnings of a smile quirk the corner of her lips. Only her mother would ever be able to boss her father around and get away with it. But Aria wasn’t going to leave without a parting shot. “Don’t get too cozy, kids. Shepard and T’Soni could get here any time. The last thing we need is for them to find you two fucking again.”

“Dad,” Lycoris groaned, but the humor in the situation quickly faded. Aria reached down, stroking the side of her face in something almost like a trance.

“Kid…” Her eyes closed, and she took a deep, shuddering breath, almost as if she was enduring a wave of physical pain. “You did all right. You saved someone else, and you survived. That’s better than I would have done at your age.” Then her hand fell away, and she turned to Athena. “ _Thank you_ for keeping her alive.”

Athena seemed surprised, but she recovered quickly. “You’re welcome. You know I’d never let anything happen to her...”

“I know.” Aria stepped away from the hospital bed, forcing a smirk. “Lycoris, your Mom and I are going downstairs to make a few calls. Try to keep your pants on.”

Lycoris blushed, but Tevos was already hustling Aria into the hall, complaining about her lack of tact once again. “She gets it from you, I swear…” Lycoris heard her mother say as they left the  room.

Athena just shook her head and laughed, not at all scandalized by Aria’s words. And it wasn’t even a full minute after Lycoris’s parents had left that Athena climbed up into the bed with her. “What are you doing?” Lycoris said, a bit of panic in her voice as she held the blanket to bed, preventing Athena from slipping beneath the thin covering.

“Calm down, Corrie.” Athena placed a soft kiss on Lycoris’s mouth before brushing her hand away and settling down beside her. “I just want to hold you for a few minutes. Even if you begged me to jump you right now, it wouldn’t happen. You just woke up, and you need time to heal.” A frown of disappointment made its way onto Lycoris’s face, and Athena lifted her fingers to smooth it away. “Don’t worry. We’ll take you for a test drive as soon as you’ve properly healed. I promise.”

As if to cement her vow, Athena’s hand managed to slip between her legs without her knowing. The gentle squeeze made Lycoris forget all about the danger of getting caught again. A flood of heat dropped down through her belly, and she groaned with a mixture of surprise and desire.

“Th—that’s not nice,” she stammered, struggling to stay still. Battered and bruised as it was, her body wanted to buck into the pressure… A sudden thought struck, and the pounding between her legs became less insistent. “Oh Goddess, the cock! I was wearing it when I passed out. What happened?” Her face burned with embarrassment as she considered the possibilities. “The, um… the paramedics didn’t have to take it out, did they?”

Athena laughed. “No, don’t worry. When they arrived on the scene, they were too busy taking care of you to notice. They left your pants on. Once the medigel kicked in and they put you in your own room, I took it out while they went to get you a hospital gown.”

Lycoris breathed a sigh of relief. “Thanks. I’m sure the nurses have seen stranger things, but it still would have been awkward.” A shadow of sadness flickered across Athena's face, and Lycoris's forehead wrinkled with concern. "Hey, are you okay? I didn't say anything wrong, did I?"

"No. I was just remembering..." Athena blinked several times, and Lycoris realized her eyes were glistening and ringed with red, as if she was about to cry again. "You lost a lot of blood, Corrie. There was a whole pool of it under your head when... I gave you all the medigel I had, but I was scared you weren't going to make it until the paramedics got there. I thought I'd never get a chance to tell you..."

"Tell me what?" Lycoris asked, her voice threatening to crack.

"That I love you too, you idiot. I love you _so much._ I always have, ever since we were kids growing up together."

At first, Lycoris was stunned. She had known Athena loved her. She had felt it in the meld and hoped with all her might. But somehow, hearing it out loud in completely unambiguous words was different. Gradually, her lips spread in a smile. It took up her entire face, and soon, she was grinning like a fool. "It feels like I've been waiting forever to hear you say that."

"I know, right?" Athena whispered, sniffing a little. "How stupid were we?"

"Pretty stupid," Lycoris agreed, "but I don't care. I love you, Athena T'Soni. You're gonna have to do a lot better than mercs if you want to get rid of me."

"Just try and get away. You're stuck with me, Lycoris Tevos. We're going to get bonded, and grow old together, and have a whole Skycar full of little blue children, and I don't care what my parents have to say about it."

"Excuse me?"

Both of them jerked up in surprise—Lycoris with slightly more difficulty. Her heart, which had been floating on air just moments before, came crashing back to earth. Commander Shepard was standing in the doorway, and judging by the scowl on her face, she didn't look pleased with what she had overheard. _Shit. This can't be happening… How did she even get here so fast? My parents just went down to call her!_

“Shepard, we talked about this on the way over,” a soft, warning voice said, and Lycoris finally noticed Liara standing at Shepard’s side. The expression on her face was concerned, but for the most part, she seemed rational. “Our daughter and Lycoris are both safe, and Aria has already taken care of the responsible parties. That’s the only thing that matters.”

Lycoris was instantly relieved. She shot Doctor T’Soni a look of desperate gratitude, receiving a smile in return. _Okay. Maybe instead of getting murdered, I’ll just end up in the hospital for a few more weeks…_

Unfortunately, Shepard wasn’t satisfied. “That was before I walked in and heard our _kid_ talking about bonding and getting pregnant!”

While Lycoris wondered if she was strong enough to create a barrier that could withstand an attack from the great Commander Shepard, Athena remained completely relaxed. The hold on her hand tightened, and Lycoris squeezed back despite her fear. “I think you pretty much covered it,” Athena said, staring Shepard straight in the eye. “Lycoris and I will bond in a few years. And when we’re both ready, we’ll get to work on giving you grandchildren.”

Shepard's face darkened even further. “You are far too young to think about getting bonded, young lady,” she insisted, taking a step forward to crowd into their space.

Lycoris’s first instinct was to shrink into the bed, as far away from Shepard’s wrath as possible, but the unapologetic way Athena held her hand infused her with courage. She could be brave with her lover by her side. She sat up, and though she remained silent, she didn't flinch or avert her eyes.

“Mother was only a few years older than me when she met you," Athena pointed out. "And from the way you both tell it, you knew from that first month on the Normandy that you were destined to be bondmates.”

“But we still didn’t go through with the ceremony until many years later. When we were both _very, very_ sure,” Shepard argued, almost pleadingly.

Athena rolled her eyes. “Oh please, Dad. You only waited because of the war. There was so much uncertainty, and no time to think of only yourselves.”

Shepard opened her mouth, ready with some other retort, but Liara’s hand landed on her shoulder, squeezing lightly. “This is not a conversation we need to have now,” Liara said, her tone as soft as usual, but with an unmistakable authority suffusing it. “We came to see that the children were all right. And to thank Lycoris for saving Athena. Right, Shepard?”

There was a low grumbling as Shepard’s taut body relaxed a little, but she took a small breath and said, “Right. Thank you, Lycoris, for protecting our daughter. No matter our differences, I know you care deeply about Athena. She's lucky to have you.”

Happy to take whatever vote of confidence she could from her lover’s father, Lycoris sat up as straight as she could and looked Shepard in the eye. “Thank you, ma'am," she said, purposefully using the human term of respect. "I love Athena, and I hope that one day you’ll give us your blessing.”

The furrow in Shepard's brow smoothed out, and her eyes softened. "You have it already, Corrie. Just don't get any ideas into your head about eloping. If you do, I _will_ hunt you down, and we _will_ be having words. And you don't even want to imagine what I'll do to you if Athena tells me she's pregnant."

Lycoris swallowed, hoping her trembling wasn't visible. "Understood, ma'am."

"Good." Shepard approached the hospital bed, and Lycoris flinched until she realized that the Commander's arms were opening. To her complete surprise, Shepard pulled her into a firm embrace, bending over to hug her for several long moments. "You turned out just like Aria, kid," she said, her voice breaking a little with emotion. "Thank God."

Lycoris didn't respond, completely confused by the statement. It was true that she had inherited her father's appearance—and had borrowed most of her wardrobe—but in all honesty, she didn't see many other resemblances. Aria was always brave and confident, and here she was, only able to keep her composure because Athena still had a death-grip on her hand. "I—I'm sorry, I don't..."

Shepard laughed, pulling back slightly without letting go. "Because even though she likes to pretend she's a cold, unfeeling badass, Aria would do _anything_ for the people she loves. I've seen her run straight into gunfire and blow up walls for Tevos without a moment of hesitation. If that's the kind of person you are too, Athena couldn't have made a better choice."

"Jeez, Dad," Athena drawled, grinning from ear to ear. "That's setting the bar pretty high, isn't it? 'Must be willing to face down a squad of mercs to date my daughter.' If Lycoris wasn't interested in me, I'd never get a girlfriend."

"From what Aria told me, you were the one facing down the squad of mercs," Shepard said. She ended the hug, and Lycoris saw her lean over again to give Athena a tight squeeze. "I'm so proud of you, but never _ever_ do that again, okay?" she whispered, rocking Athena back and forth. "When I heard you were in the hospital, I nearly had a goddamn heart attack."

Athena tolerated the fussing, but didn't let go of Lycoris's hand. "It's fine, Dad. I'm fine. Corrie's the one who got hurt..."

"How are you doing?" Liara asked, and Lycoris realized she was being addressed. "Aria and Tevos told us you were unconscious for several hours."

"Not bad under the circumstances," she said, even though her chest felt like an elcor had stepped on it and her head was starting to drift into a tired fog. Liara had been like a second mother to her growing up, and Lycoris didn't want to worry her.

Instead of accepting the explanation, Liara activated the small datapad built into the wall above the bed, scrolling through the glowing white text and reading aloud. "Emergency staff notes significant blunt trauma to the chest, broken ribs, pulmonary contusions, internal bleeding... that doesn't sound like 'not bad' to me."

Lycoris tried to laugh it off, but immediately wished she hadn't. The attempt made her chest ache too much. "I thought you weren't _that_ kind of doctor?"

Liara gave her a look. "I served on a warship. I know a thing or two about serious injuries.”

“It’s nothing that won’t heal,” Lycoris said, giving Athena’s hand a reassuring squeeze when she felt her lover tense at the list of her injuries. “The important thing is that we’re both alive, and the future holds infinite possibilities.” And now, Lycoris was excited about her future because there was a great possibility that Athena would be a part of it.

Athena gave her a smile and squeezed her hand in return. “Then you should gets some rest. Help those ‘minor wounds’ heal so you can get back on your feet and greet that future you’re talking about.”

It was Lycoris’s natural instinct to object. She’d just been passed out for a few hours, and now she wanted to spend some time with Athena. But she was really tired, and she did want to get out of the hospital as fast as possible, so maybe resting wasn’t such a bad idea. Lycoris was still trying to make a decision one way or the other when her body decided for her and she slipped off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done. Wow. ;w; I can't believe it. This piece has been such a joy for me and psychotic-cat to work on. ^_^ I hope you had as much fun reading it as we had writing it. But to say goodbye, here are some lovely pieces of art of The and Corrie. They are by AcrobaticRabbit (aka @asariasami). Please go follow her on tumblr! She does a ton of amazing fan art for me, and she's so talented.

_**Four Weeks Later** _

“Why do you look so happy?” Lycoris asked from her sprawled pose on the bed as Athena sashayed up beside her. The smile on her girlfriend's face was contagious, and an answering one tugged at the corners of her own mouth. Sometimes, it was difficult to process just how beautiful Athena was. Even after all they had been through, the fact that this gorgeous creature was in love with  _her_  still took her by surprise.

Athena slipped onto the bed and straddled her waist, smile still firmly in place. “Why shouldn't I be happy? You’re here, and healthy, and almost completely healed… And we have the place to ourselves tonight since my parents went out.” Athena reached out and slowly drew her fingers down the center of Lycoris’s torso, her grin growing even wider.

The suggestiveness in Athena's voice wasn't at all subtle. Lycoris still couldn’t profess to being a particularly good flirt, but she had learned how to read Athena, and her lover was _definitely_ trying to start something. For the first week and a half, Athena had stayed by her side at the hospital, keeping her company while she recovered. By the end of her second week at home on the Citadel, the third week after the incident, Athena had decided, after much begging on Lycoris’s part, to take her for that promised test drive. She hadn’t been allowed to do much, but it was hard to argue when Athena’s head was between her legs. And as she’d started feeling better, Athena had let her return the favor a couple of times.

"Do you have anything in mind for tonight, since we have the place to ourselves?” Lycoris asked. She brought her hands up, holding Athena’s hips in a light grip.

Athena ran the soft point of her tongue over her lower lip: a clear, nonverbal 'yes'. “Since you’ve been doing so much better, I thought we could try using your cock tonight. See how much healing you’ve done.”

It was difficult for Lycoris to contain her excitement. She’d been waiting for this, had even asked Athena about it a couple of times to no avail, and she was eager to prove that she was strong enough to please her lover in any way Athena might desire. But when she tried to sit up and roll Athena beneath her, Athena placed a hand against her chest and pushed her back down.

“No. Like this. I want you just like this.”

The command made Lycoris's heart pound hard beneath Athena's palm. This was a position they hadn't had the opportunity to try yet, and she couldn't deny that it was intriguing. _Okay, more than just intriguing._ She swallowed, already imagining how Athena would look on top of her, naked and arching. _I just hope I don't pass out, or fall off the bed like I did the first time she straddled me. I'll never live it down._

"Are you sure that's what you want?" she asked, her pride making her protest even though the mental image was incredibly appealing. "I can be on top if you want. I promise you won't hurt me."

"How about a deal?" Athena asked, dipping down and leaning in close. Their noses brushed, although their mouths didn't meet. "You let me ride you this time. Next time, you can pose me any way you want. Sound fair?"

Lycoris inhaled sharply. That was a bargain she couldn't afford to pass up. She bit her lip, trying not to groan. The picture in her head of Athena's hips rolling on top of hers was replaced with a picture of Athena on her hands and knees, a few vivid purple handprints standing out from the soft blue skin of her ass. "Okay. But just a warning, I'm gonna put you through your paces when it's my turn to pick the position. I hope you're ready."

Athena smirked, batting her eyelashes. "Oh, I'm ready. But let's worry about getting _you_ ready." She finally came in for a kiss, and Lycoris melted as soon as Athena's tongue teased past her lips. A lot of things had changed after her near-death experience, but this wasn't one of them. Kissing Athena was still one of her favorite things in the world. Without her permission, her hands moved down to rest on Athena's thighs, squeezing the toned muscles there. Something about Athena's taste made her dizzy, and she needed something to grip.

Eventually, they broke apart, but only long enough to breathe. Athena's fingertips crawled beneath the hem of her shirt, grazing the sensitive skin of her abdomen and making her muscles bunch at the ticklish touch. Athena gasped a little as her stomach jumped, obviously pleased by her responsiveness, but Lycoris silenced her with another short, hard kiss, swallowing most of the sound. "Shh," she muttered. "I know your parents are gone, but we've gotta be quiet. We don't want to get caught _again_ , do we?"

"Twice is enough," Athena agreed. "But I'm not staying quiet while we're all alone in this big empty apartment. You're just going to have to deal with it."

Lycoris sighed, knowing there was no winning the argument. Besides, she loved Athena's noises. _The little whimpers she makes when I just barely touch her, the way she moans when I hit_ that _spot deep inside her, the way she says my name when she comes..._ Just thinking about those sounds made her want to earn them again immediately. She moved her hands from Athena's thighs to her hips, tugging and encouraging her to move.

"Be patient," Athena laughed, although she didn't object. "Let's get our clothes off first." The hands on her stomach went back to what they had been doing, and Lycoris allowed Athena to peel her shirt up and over her head. She was grateful for the help. Although she had regained her full range of motion, her ribs were still a little sore from time to time.

There was undoubtedly a hungry glint to Athena’s eyes when she tossed the shirt aside. It was a familiar expression, and it made Lycoris feel so many things—aroused, confident, and loved to name a few. She lay there silently and let Athena look her fill, unashamed of the way her nipples tightened and her breathing increased. It didn’t bother her that Athena could see every single one of her responses. She trusted her lover.

Athena didn’t leave her exposed alone for long. Once she had seen enough, and lightly played her fingertips over Lycoris’s sensitive abdomen for a few moments just to drive her insane, she pulled her own shirt off and tossed it to the floor as well. Lycoris didn’t have nearly as much self-control as Athena. She immediately reached for her lover’s breasts, needing to feel their perfect weight filling her hands. She already had plans to worship that beautiful flesh for hours.

Before her hands could reach their goal, Athena caught her wrists and pinned them to the bed. Lycoris could feel the pout forming on her lips even before Athena chuckled at her expression and kissed it away with a fleeting touch of lips that did nothing to satisfy. “No touching yet, baby,” Athena said, pressing her wrists firmly against the mattress one more time before straightening back up. “You just lie there and let me love you. I’m in control tonight.”

“You’ve been in control a lot the past couple of weeks,” Lycoris grumbled, her pout firmly back in place. Still, she kept her arms flush against the sheet and stayed as still as possible. She was, however, making plans to grab for one of the tempting purple peaks of Athena’s nipples with her mouth if her lover ever leaned over her again. Lycoris could play by Athena’s rules if she had to, but it was in her nature to push the boundaries where she could.

“As if you haven’t loved it,” Athena retorted with a laugh and a playful shake of her head. “Besides, we both know this is going to be a rare occurrence, so enjoy it while you’re laid up. Once you’re at full strength again, I’ll go back to being your mostly submissive, purposely disobedient lover.” Lycoris couldn’t help but smirk at the tease, knowing that the description was actually quite an accurate one.

The slight nod of her head as she acquiesced was all Athena needed to get back to the business at hand. Athena toyed with the waistline of her pants, dipping a finger below it to tease the bare flesh beneath until Lycoris started to consider begging for Athena to just take the confining leather off. She didn’t have her cock in yet, but the tight pants she preferred were starting to feel uncomfortable for her throbbing clit as well.

But Athena knew just how to tease her, and she paused her torturous touch just moments before Lycoris broke. Lycoris didn’t know whether to thank her for stopping or beg for more. Luckily, she didn’t have to decide, because Athena started to unfasten her pants without being asked. Not for the first time, Lycoris wished she had acquired a different style. It seemed to take forever to drag her leather pants completely off.

The utter relief she felt when Athena's palms finally slid up her bare legs was worth it. She had been craving contact, and her lover's fingertips left tingling trails along her thighs. They fell open without her permission, and Athena gasped in approval. "Wow, Corrie." Athena's touch crept higher, sliding over the dark stain at the front of her underwear. "You're already so wet. Is this all for me?"

Lycoris fought to keep her hips from jerking. The fabric was so damp that she could feel almost everything when Athena brushed the aching bud of her clit, and she throbbed in response. Despite the innocent expression of wonder on Athena's face, she knew it had to be intentional. "Y—yes," she stammered. "All for you, The."

She wasn't surprised when Athena began pulling her panties down, but the gesture still made her shudder. The cool air tingled against the exposed folds of her azure, and the sight of Athena licking her lips had her imagining the heat of a hungry mouth instead. She felt very exposed, especially lying flat on her back without her full range of motion, but she trusted Athena to take care of her. Their bond had only strengthened over the past several weeks, and she found herself looking forward to whatever torture her lover had in store.

That torture turned out to be a wicked tongue. Athena ducked beneath her knees, kissing slowly up along the line of her right leg. The gesture sent a jolt straight to her clit, and a groan cracked in her throat. "Fuck," she hissed, struggling to decide what to do with her hands. She wasn't sure whether it would be better to fist the sheets or grasp the back of Athena's crest. "Wh—what are you doing? I thought we were going to use the cock?"

"In a minute," Athena muttered, drawing closer to the crease where her leg joined her torso. Her tongue flicked, and Lycoris tensed instinctively. "Wanna taste you first. It's been _way_ too long."

Lycoris started to protest that it had only been about two days, but she knew it wouldn't matter. Athena was insatiable, a fact for which she was eternally grateful. _If she wants to work me up a little with her mouth, I'm not going to say no._ She spread her thighs even further, digging her heels lightly into Athena's back to let her know it was all right to continue.

Athena took the invitation to heart. Moments later, Lycoris was shouting to the ceiling as a hot tongue swiped between the pouting lips of her azure and caught at her straining clit. Her ridge pulsed, but to her dismay, Athena didn't pull it in and suck. She seemed content to circle it instead, never quite pushing back the hood to hit the tip.

Lycoris whimpered, biting down on the inside of her cheek. "Damn it, The, why are you such a tease?" she panted, rocking in search of more pressure. Unfortunately, Athena knew her too well. She drew back, avoiding the predictable movements and keeping her attentions light.

"Because I don't want you to come yet," Athena muttered, alternating light kisses with long, thorough licks. She still didn't form a seal, and Lycoris began to tremble. Suddenly, being pulled into Athena's mouth was all she could think about, simply because it wasn't happening.

Lycoris’s first instinct was to reach down and take control, but the words from earlier tempered her natural grab for power. Usually, Athena would love it if she demanded what she wanted with more than just words. But tonight might be one of those nights when Athena really was in the mood to set the pace for a little while, and trying to persuade her otherwise would only result in a longer wait. So she decided to go with a different tact; one that she wasn’t as used to, but that she certainly wasn’t too proud to employ whenever Athena wanted her to.

“Please, The,” Lycoris pleaded, tangling her fingers in the sheets beneath her so she wouldn’t be tempted to grab the back of Athena’s head. “You make me want to come so much...” It was all she could think about with Athena’s tongue teasing her entrance and then swiping up to circle her clit.

“Mmm,” Athena hummed, sending another jolt of pleasure through her azure. “I can see that. But the question is, do you want to come in my mouth?” She finally pulled Lycoris’s clit between her lips and sucked, making Lycoris whimper and bow beneath her. Unfortunately, the touch was over before Lycoris could get what she needed. She slumped back to the bed in a panting desperate mess, barely able to focus on Athena’s next words.

“Or, do you want to come in my azure?” This time, Athena punctuated each of her carefully selected keywords with a shallow thrust into Lycoris’s azure. It wasn't nearly enough, only stretching her opening slightly and staying away from the sweet spot that would set her off immediately.

Lycoris shook with need. She wanted everything. She wanted Athena’s lips wrapped around her clit, but she also wanted to be strapped and buried to the hilt inside Athena’s beautiful azure. There was no possible way to choose, so she didn’t. “Both,” she gasped, looking down her naked body to where Athena was settled between her spread thighs.

“Both?” Athena repeated in a teasing voice. "Isn't that a little greedy of you?" But after pondering it for a while, she seemed to come to a decision. “Well, you do have a pretty short recovery time. I guess we could conduct a little scientific experiment to see if you’re back to normal after your injury...”

Lycoris had a hard time focusing on everything that Athena was saying, but she got the gist. “If it’s for science and my health, how can we not?”

Athena grinned up at her, lips glistening with wetness. "All right. Let's see how much you can take." Then she lowered her head, and Lycoris saw stars. The blazing warmth of Athena's mouth sealed around her again, and the fingers teasing her opening finally slid home, hooking against the perfect place. The sharp, insistent curls dragged a shout from somewhere deep inside her chest, and Lycoris's head lolled back against the pillow. She wanted to watch, but she didn't have the strength or coordination to hold her chin up. Instead, she reached down, groping for the back of Athena's crest so she would have something to hold onto when she fell apart.

One of her hands made it, but the other was caught half-way there. Athena's fingers laced through hers, squeezing tight, and Lycoris squeezed back, glad for the connection. Her head was already throbbing with the need to join, and the gesture of love and connection gave her a path to follow. She tested the boundaries of Athena's mind, unable to ask with words, but still hoping desperately that her lover would allow her in.

_'Oh, Corrie.'_ Athena surrounded her in a swell of warmth, wrapping her up in the meld's embrace. _'Love, you don't need to ask.'_

Lycoris sighed with relief, and for a moment, everything seemed perfect... until Athena resumed her thrusts and started lashing the tip of her clit. Need enveloped her again, twice as fierce as before with Athena's desire to help feed it. Just feeling how much Athena wanted her to come made her hips jerk. The sudden, uneven movement forced Athena's fingers even harder into her front wall, and she began to quiver as the pressure built.

_'Please, The... Oh Goddess, please, make me—'_

_'That's it. Come for me. Want to taste you...'_

They came together, shaking and shuddering and drawing endlessly from each other. Lycoris felt heat spill from deep inside her, splashing over Athena's chin and running over her own thighs, but she didn't care about the mess. Athena was savoring it, letting each pulse pass back and forth through the coiling threads that bound them. Her desperation and Athena's hunger were all tangled up, and she couldn't separate them out anymore.

The longer their orgasm lasted, the more intense it grew. Waves battered their trembling bodies, cresting over and over. Lycoris screamed, and the muffled vibrations that coursed through her as Athena echoed the sound only made her shake harder. But somehow, despite how good it felt, it still wasn't enough. She wanted more. Wanted to feel Athena's azure clutching at her, wanted to fill it with everything she had.

The picture must have traveled through the union, because Athena pulled back at once. The lower half of her face was dripping, but she didn't stop to wipe the wetness away. Instead, she rolled aside and reached straight for the bedside drawer. Lycoris moaned at the loss. One of Athena's thighs was still pressed against hers, enough to keep the meld alive, but losing the warmth of her mouth was agony. The only thing that kept her sane was the thought that soon, she would get to feel something even better.

It didn’t take Athena long to find what she was looking for. As adventurous as they were, they had relatively few toys, and the strap-on they had purchased at Pandora's Toybox was still their favorite. Lycoris could already feel her quivering muscles readying to take the shorter end, and her clit throbbed as she recalled with vivid clarity exactly how good it felt to be buried inside Athena’s azure. It had been too long since she’d experienced it, but tonight would just be the start of making up for lost time.

Though the meld was beginning to fade, Lycoris could still sense enough of Athena’s emotions to tell how much her lover was looking forward to this as well. Athena had tumbled over into a sympathetic orgasm earlier thanks to the strength of their connection, but Lycoris knew she needed more.

When Athena came back to her, settling between her legs, Lycoris made a grab for the cock she held triumphantly in her hand. She was ready to take control of the situation instead of just lying on her back and letting Athena do all the work. Unfortunately, Athena seemed to know exactly what she was thinking and pulled the toy away before she could take it, causing a slight twinge to radiate through her ribs as she stretched just a little too far.

Athena clicked her tongue in a reprimand that had become all too familiar during the last few weeks. “Stay still, love. Let me do all the work.” She gave Lycoris a quick peck on the lips, enough to share the wetness on them before pushing back onto her knees and bringing the toy between Corrie’s legs.

Lycoris grumbled at once again being reduced to such an impotent state, but the way Athena called her ‘love’ soothed her wounded pride enough that she didn’t put any effort into complaining. Athena seemed to be having fun with their little foray into role reversal, and Lycoris would do anything to make Athena happy. Luckily, she didn’t have much time to dwell on her submissive position as Athena purposefully dragged the seat of the toy between the lips of her azure. She shivered as Athena nudged her clit with it, causing the ridge to twitch under the attention.

“Mmm, as quick to recover as usual." Athena brought the shorter end of the toy further down, and Lycoris shuddered as it settled at her entrance. It was still a bit of a process to take the shorter end of the toy, but she was wet and relaxed from her first orgasm, and it didn’t take long to seat it inside of her. From there, Athena was already an expert at finessing the sensation transmitter into place over her clit. It wasn’t long before she was groaning in pleasure as she felt the gentle pressure of Athena's fingers through the sensitive shaft.

Athena’s fist wrapped around the base of her length, squeezing lightly until Lycoris couldn’t help but rock up into the touch. She needed more than just her lover’s hand. "Please, The," she muttered, clutching the sheets in an effort to maintain control. It was a struggle to keep her hips still, especially when Athena's thumb swiped over her dripping head. "Know I just came, but... I need to be in you. Bad."

"Really?" Athena's green eyes took on a dangerous glint, and she ran her soft purple tongue over her lower lip. The sight made Lycoris's shaft strain even further. "How much?"

Lycoris whimpered. She was swiftly forgetting how to form words, and she didn't even know which ones Athena wanted to hear. All she could do was return Athena's lustful stare with a pleading one of her own and hope her girlfriend wouldn't torture her for too much longer. Her stomach muscles shivered, and her cock continued leaking her desire over the tops of Athena's fingers. Finally, she managed to stammer an answer. "S—so bad..."

"Can you be more specific?" Athena asked with a teasing note in her voice. Her hand vanished, but Lycoris didn't have the breath to complain as she watched Athena straddle her instead. "Is this what you want?"

Athena lowered her hips, and Lycoris gasped as warmth coated the underside of her shaft. Although it was only a grazing pass, watching and feeling the slick folds of Athena's azure drag over her was almost enough to make her form another inadvertent meld. She swallowed, struggling to breathe, and the only noise she could make was a long, low groan.

"That sounded promising," Athena purred. She adjusted her angle, allowing the head to press against her entrance. "What about this?"

Lycoris bucked as the tight ring of Athena's entrance wrapped around the very tip of her cock. She couldn't help it. Even though Athena had ordered her to keep still, her every instinct was urging her to move. She _needed_ the clinging heat hovering just out of reach more than she had ever needed anything before in her life. Her hands shot up from the bed, seizing Athena's waist and trying to pull her down.

Unfortunately, Athena was ready for her. The second her palms made contact, biotics crackled between them. Athena flicked her wrist, and Lycoris's arms flew backwards, hitting the pillow behind her. She struggled for a moment, trying to make sense of what had happened, but her wrists were trapped above her head in a small, efficient singularity. She started to protest, but Athena only smirked. "I did warn you not to touch."

"Goddess, please," Lycoris begged. Her head was swimming, pounding in time with her full, aching length, and having her arms pinned only highlighted her vulnerability. A hard shiver raced through her body, causing her to arch off the mattress, but her cock didn't sink any deeper into Athena's azure. "Please, The, I... fuck, I need..."

"I know," Athena whispered, and the look on her face was no longer quite so teasing. "Just relax and let me give you what you need." Then, at last, she started to slide down.

The pace was so slow that Lycoris could barely stand it. The smooth, satin walls of Athena's azure were impossibly tight, and they rippled with each inch she took. It was wonderful, but still not nearly enough, and Lycoris struggled against the field pinning her arms to the bed. Her fingers grasped at nothing, desperate for a hold.

Athena seemed oblivious to her plight, focused solely on taking her shaft as slowly as possible. Under other circumstances, Lycoris might have liked watching Athena strive for her own pleasure, but tonight, she was too on edge to enjoy it. She wanted to be buried to the hilt inside Athena’s azure, every inch of her surrounded by the warm, welcoming softness of her lover’s body.

When Athena stopped her descent after taking about half of her shaft, Lycoris whimpered helplessly. “Please. Please, don’t stop.” Her hips strained upwards, trying to sink deeper, but her Athena knowingly evaded all of her attempts.

“Shh, sweetheart,” Athena said, reaching down to place a reassuring hand over Lycoris’s pounding heart. “I’m not stopping.” She proved her words by taking another inch of Lycoris’s cock into her azure. “I’m just savoring. Tonight will probably be the last time I’ll be on top for a while, and I want to enjoy it while I can.”

Lycoris didn’t know how to respond. She could beg Athena to take pity on her, or maybe promise to let Athena have her way with her some other night when she might have more self-control, but she doubted that either tactic would work. Athena knew what she wanted, and she was going to take it.

Helpless to make Athena to go faster, Lycoris reached out with her mind instead, searching for the light and warmth of Athena’s soul. There was no barrier to pass through, just the familiar path that always welcomed her. As their feelings and emotions converged, Lycoris realized she wasn’t the only one desperate for more. Athena wasn’t just denying her. She was denying herself as well.

Lycoris’s need doubled, but she wasn’t certain if she wanted Athena’s orgasm or her own more. She could feel the bliss Athena experienced at being stretched, the spike in pleasure when the head of her cock pushed against the sensitive front wall of Athena’s azure, how much Athena wanted to be filled with her release. And Lycoris wanted to give it all to Athena, wanted to share everything with her amazing lover.

_‘Corrie… wait… want to make it last...'_ The words filtering through the meld helped Lycoris rein in her own rampant desires. It was difficult when Athena started to rock on top of her, sending jolts of intense pleasure through their joined bodies, but she managed. Their shared experience made everything so much more intimate, pushing both of them toward their inevitable climax.

Together, they searched for a rhythm that would drive them higher without tipping them over the edge. They shuddered when they found it, and Lycoris released a ragged gasp. Her hands flexed in the singularity that held them, but she no longer fought to free herself. She was swiftly learning to enjoy being at Athena's mercy, and thoughts of release were replaced with the desire to draw out their bliss for as long as possible.

But even though they tried, they couldn't stretch the seconds out forever. The desire between them was already burning too bright. Lycoris gazed up into the black pools of Athena's eyes, making sure her lips mouthed the words she wanted to use as she thought them. _'I love you, The.'_

Athena stiffened above her, but her lips relaxed in a beautiful smile. _'Love you too. So much...'_

The thread winding tighter and tighter around them finally snapped. Athena sank down onto her cock one last time, and Lycoris felt the pressure inside her swell. Her clit twitched against the transmitter, making her entire length throb.

Athena trembled in response. _'Corrie,_ yes. _Come inside me...'_

Lycoris couldn't have held back if she wanted to. Not while Athena was inside her head, pleading with her to let go. Her hips gave a short, sharp thrust, and a rush of heat burst from the aching head of her cock, pouring out in thick streams. In the same instant, the clinging walls of Athena's azure went wild around her. They rippled and pulsed, coaxing her to empty everything she had, and she was helpless to resist. They both came in a flood, shivering and spilling until their lower bodies were a sticky mess.

Somehow, Lycoris found the strength to break free of the singularity. She seized Athena's hips in desperation, using the grip to drive even deeper and resume their rhythm. _'Don't stop,'_ she pleaded, pushing up to meet Athena's downward strokes. The blazing heat around her tightened each time she buried her shaft, and rippling waves continued to pass between them. She still didn't feel empty, and Athena was still shaking above her. _'Please, don't ever stop...'_

_'I won't,'_ Athena promised, and Lycoris felt a curious mix of emotions accompanying the words. There was lust, of course, a flame that burned brightly between them, but also tenderness, and something almost like worry. Suddenly, Lycoris knew why Athena had pinned her arms, why Athena had been so insistent about being on top. She had a feeling that if she probed deeper into Athena's mind, she would find memories of herself lying unconscious on a hospital bed, or perhaps something even worse.

Instead of pausing, she followed her instincts. She needed to show Athena that she would always be there, to offer the same reassurance her lover had given her so many times over the past several weeks. She used her newfound freedom to flip Athena over, re-positioning their bodies. Athena welcomed her weight at once, arms curling around her torso to try and draw her closer. _'Corrie...'_

_'You need this, The. It's okay. I need it, too.'_  She leaned down, kissing Athena with a gentleness that relayed every terrifying, wonderful emotion she felt for her lover. Her hips started to pump in a slow rhythm, one that let them both relish every second of their union. She took full thrusts, pulling out until only the head of her cock was left inside of Athena’s azure before sliding back in all the way. Athena raised her hips to meet every thrust, even hooking one of her legs around Lycoris’s hip to take her deeper.

As she made love to Athena, Lycoris couldn’t help but watch her lover’s face with rapt fascination. This was something she had missed while she’d been confined to bedrest. The pleasure that Athena couldn’t hide was mesmerizing, and the fact that it was all because of her made Lycoris’s chest swell with pride. She loved Athena, and this was the most pure way she knew how to share it, when nothing was between them and their minds were linked in a bond stronger than anything either of them had ever experienced before.

Inevitably, Lycoris had to speed up, spurred on by the noises Athena made. Soft whimpers broke in Athena’s throat nearly every time she hilted herself, and sharper cries came whenever she hit a particularly sensitive spot. Athena panted, murmuring words that were mostly incoherent, but obviously meant to encourage Lycoris to go faster, harder, deeper. It was clear that she wanted more, and Lycoris wanted nothing else except to give it to her.

Lycoris winced as Athena’s fingers went from roaming fitfully over her back to digging in, trying to draw her even closer. She would be lying if she said she didn’t love it, and Athena’s need only served to strengthen her desire. There would be marks on her back in the morning, but she would wear the little badges of ownership with pride. She was Athena’s, just like Athena was hers.

_‘So… so good. More, Corrie. Please.’_ The pleading demand echoed in Lycoris’s head and she was helpless to do anything other than comply. Another time, she might have chosen to tease and deny Athena until she was so desperate she’d promise anything, but tonight was different. All she wanted was to give Athena what she desired, to show her that everything was okay. She was whole and unbroken, and with Athena, she knew she would always feel that way.

Lycoris wanted to hold out as long as possible, but she was at the mercy of the meld and the wave of emotions that flowed between them. She gave a couple more jerking, uneven thrusts before sliding in to the hilt and staying there, sealing their bodies together. Her cock pulsed, and she went rigid, spilling deep into Athena’s azure. Athena bowed beneath her, and the smooth muscles around her cock rippled as her lover came with her, drawing out thick spurts of her release.

_‘I love you.'_ Lycoris didn’t know if she said the words out loud or just thought them, but either way, she was certain that Athena knew. It was clear in the way Athena held her as she trembled and twitched, emptying everything she had. Never had Lycoris been more vulnerable, but never had she been as happy and fulfilled either. They were alive and in love, and they had a lifetime to share with each other.

_‘Corrie? Love you, too.’_

Lycoris smiled at the thought, relaxing further into Athena’s embrace. The meld began to fade, but the warmth in her heart didn’t. Perhaps it was sappy to think so, but she felt like some part of Athena’s soul was still twined with hers, even when they weren’t joined. “Mm, you okay, The? My weight isn’t too much, is it?”

Athena snorted, placing a kiss just beneath her jaw. “I should be asking you that. You’re the one who’s supposed to be on bedrest.”

“I’m resting,” Lycoris protested. She nuzzled into Athena’s shoulder, inhaling deeply and scattering a few kisses of her own. “I’m even on a bed.”

Athena gave her hips a soft push, coaxing one last shudder from both of them. “I don’t think this is what the doctors had in mind.”

“Well, if I die from amazing sex with you, at least I’ll die content.”

Even though the joke was corny, Athena cracked a smile. Obviously, her frightening memories had been put to rest for a while. “So, what now? A shower? Dinner?”

“Actually,” Lycoris said, a little shyly, “I was thinking an apartment of our own. Or maybe a nice cozy dorm room at Serrice in a couple of months? Your Mom’s the president. I’m sure she can pull a few strings.”

“My father won’t be happy about that,” Athena said. “She’ll think you’re distracting me from my studies.”

Lycoris grinned. “She’s not wrong. But everyone needs study breaks, right?”

“Serrice it is, Corrie,” Athena murmured, stroking a hand down her back. She tilted up for one last kiss, but a loud crashing sound from down below startled both of them, and their foreheads knocked together instead. Lycoris drew back, rubbing at her sore skull as she pulled out and sat on her heels.

“What the fuck was that?”

“I don’t–”

“ _The! Lycoris! I’m home and I’ve gotta use the shower, so finish whatever gross stuff you’re doing so I don’t have to hear you when I get upstairs!”_

“Ugh. Nezzie.” Athena rolled her eyes, but she left the bed in a hurry, removing a bathrobe from the hook of her closet door.

“What’s your rush?” Lycoris asked. “It’s not like she’s going to barge in on us again.”

“Yeah, but we’re a mess, and we need to beat her to the bathroom. C’mon, get your clothes back on. I’m not sitting in here and waiting for her to finish one of her thirty minute showers.”

“Or,” Lycoris suggested, “we could just find a way to entertain ourselves until she’s done… You know, since we’re already naked and sweaty.”

A smirk crossed Athena’s face. She hung the bathrobe back on its hook, swaying as she returned to the bed. “You make a good argument… and I don’t take much convincing. Fine. But only on the condition that we’re as loud as possible. Benezia could use some incentive to hurry up.”

Lycoris blushed, but she already knew Athena would have her way. There was no use fighting it. She patted the space beside her and opened her arms, welcoming Athena’s body next to hers again. “Hmm. My mouth’s about to be pretty busy, but I’m sure you’ll be loud enough for both of us.”

 


End file.
